Identidad Desconocida
by Ani Tubi
Summary: Draco Malfoy despierta en un centro de acogida para indigentes, no recuerda quién es, ni cómo ha llegado hasta allí. Salvo una herida de bala en la cabeza, una pistola y una fuerte cantidad de dinero, que esconde en una de sus botas, nada le ata al pasado. Sólo un pedazo de papel donde hay garabateado un nombre, Hermione Granger, y la dirección de un rancho en Santa Fe.
1. Argumento

Hola lectores, esta es una adaptación del libro Identidad Desconocida de la escritora Suzanne Brockmann, con una de mis parejas favoritas en FaFiction, espero que la historia les guste tanto como a mí y que me dejen saber su opinión, sin más por el momento les dejo la historia.

Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes que no reconozcan pertenecen a Suzanne Brockmann, todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 _ **Argumento:**_

Draco Malfoy despierta en un centro de acogida para indigentes, no recuerda quién es, ni cómo ha llegado hasta allí. Salvo una herida de bala en la cabeza, una pistola y una fuerte cantidad de dinero, que esconde en una de sus botas, nada le ata al pasado. A un pasado que no recuerda. Tampoco encuentra nada en sus posesiones que le ayude a recordar o descubrir su identidad. Sólo un pedazo de papel donde hay garabateado un nombre, Hermione Granger, y la dirección de un rancho en Santa Fe. Así, con ninguna otra pista que seguir, viaja hasta Santa Fe pensando que tal vez allí encuentre las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Hermione cree que Dray es Tom Ryddle, un hombre al que contrató poco tiempo atrás y cuya llegada esperan. De hecho lleva un retraso de varios días. Dray no siente como suyo ese nombre pero de algún modo le resulta familiar, así que tal vez sí lo sea. En cualquier caso comienza a trabajar en el rancho y pronto se cerciora que no conoce ni está habituado a ese entorno. En cambio, pesadillas y recuerdos de muerte y de él mismo empuñando un arma y disparándola a bocajarro le hacen suponer que es un asesino, un criminal, lo que le hace temer por Hermione. La mera posibilidad que resulte herida por su causa le hiela la sangre. A pesar de sus recelos y de lo incierta que es su vida, Mitch comprende que tal vez no recuerde ni posea un pasado, pero junto a Hermione, tal vez, puede encontrar un futuro...


	2. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes que no reconozcan pertenecen a Suzanne Brockmann, todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

— ¡Hey, hey, hey allí, _mission man_! ¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¡Levántate y mira! Este es mi chico, abre esos ojos. Definitivamente es por la mañana y por la mañana en el refugio de la primera iglesia, uno pasa de horizontal a vertical.

Dolor. Todo su mundo se convirtió en una trinidad de dolor, brillantes luces y una persistente e increíble voz. Intentó alejarse, intento sumergirse en el duro colchón, pero sus manos temblaban un poco, suave al principio, más fuertes después.

— ¡Oye!, Dray. Sé que es temprano, hombre, pero tenemos que guardar y limpiar las camas. Vamos a servir un agradable y caliente desayuno con el grupo de AA en unos minutos. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? Te sientas y le prestas atención, aunque tu estómago no pueda soportar la comida.

Alcohólicos Anónimos. ¿Sería posible que una resaca le hiciera sentirse como si lo hubiera atropellado un tanque? Trató de identificar el sabor amargo de su boca pero no pudo. Solo era amargo. Abrió los ojos otra vez y otra vez sintió que su cabeza se partía en dos. Pero esta vez apretó los dientes, forzando los ojos para enfocarse en un sonriente, alegre y curtido rostro afro-americano.

— Sabia que podías hacerlo, Dray. — La voz pertenecía a esa cara. — ¿Cómo estas hombre? ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas a tu buen amigo Jarell? Así es, te metí en esta cama anoche. Venga, vamos a levantarte y llevarte al baño de hombres. Puedes lavarte en serio, hombre.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Su voz sonaba baja, áspera y extrañamente familiar en sus oídos...

— En el Refugio de los Sin Hogar de la Primera Iglesia, en la Primera Avenida.

El dolor era incesante, pero ahora se mezcló con confusión, mientras poco a poco se incorporó.

— ¿Primera Avenida…?

— Hmm. — Dijo el hombre llamado Jarell. — Parece que estabas más borracho de lo que creí. Estas en Wyatt City, amigo. En Nuevo México. ¿Te suena para algo?

Empezó a sacudir la cabeza, pero el dolor infernal se intensificó. Se quedó muy quieto y apoyó la frente en sus manos.

— No. — Hablaba en voz baja, esperando que Jarell hiciese lo mismo. — ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

— Una pareja de samaritanos te trajo anoche. — Jarell no pilló la indirecta, y siguió hablando tan fuerte como antes. — Te encontraJosh tomando una siesta con la nariz metida en un charco, en un callejón a unas manzanas de aquí, miraJosh en tus bolsillos por si estaba tu cartera, pero ya no estaba. Parece que ya te la habían robado. Estoy sorprendido que no se llevaran tus bonitas botas de vaquero. Por lo que parece, sin embargo, se tomaJosh un tiempo para patearte mientras estabas en el suelo.

Se llevó la mano a un lado de la cabeza. Su pelo estaba sucio y con costras, como si tuviera sangre y barro.

— Vamos y podrás lavarte, _Mission man_. Conseguirás volver al buen camino. Hoy es un nuevo día, y aquí en el refugio, el pasado no es igual que el futuro. De ahora en adelante, tú puedes empezar una nueva vida, lo que sea que hayas hecho antes de venir aquí puede desaparecer. — Jarell rió, un rico y alegre sonido. — Hey, has estado aquí más de seis horas, Dray. Puedes tener tu chapa de seis horas. ¿Sabes lo que estoy diciendo, un día cada vez? Bueno, aquí en la Primera Avenida, decimos una hora cada vez.

Dejó que Jarell lo ayudase a ponerse de pie. El mundo giró y cerró los ojos un momento.

— ¿Puedes poner los pies a trabajar a pesar de todo Dray? Este es mi hombre. Un pie delante del otro. El cuarto de baño esta adelante. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú solo?

— Si. — No estaba seguro de si podía, pero habría dicho lo que fuese con tal de escapar de la demasiado escandalosa, alegre y amistosa voz de Jarell. Ahora mismo, el único amigo que quería era la bendición del curativo silencio de la inconsciencia.

— Ven después de asearte. — Dijo el hombre detrás de él. — Te ayudaré a conseguir algo de comida para tu barriga y para tu alma.

Se fue dejando atrás el eco de la risa de Jarell, abriendo con manos temblorosas la puerta del baño de hombres. Todos los lavabos estaban ocupados, se apoyó en la pared de frías baldosas, esperando su turno.

La gran sala estaba llena de hombres, pero ninguno de ellos habló. Se movían en silencio, con cautela, excusándose, sin mirar a los ojos de nadie. Sin ocupar el espacio vital de cada uno, ni siquiera con la mirada.

Se miró al espejo. Era uno más de ellos, desgreñado y descuidado, el pelo sin peinar, sus ropas raídas y sucias. Y como extra llevaba una mancha de sangre y barro en su camiseta, el rojo brillante se volvió oscuro a medida que se iba secando.

Un lavabo quedó libre, y fue hacia él, cogiendo una pastilla de jabón blanco normal para quitar la suciedad de sus manos y brazos, antes de limpiar su cara. Lo que necesitaba realmente era una ducha. O un baño con manguera. Su cabeza aun latía, y la movió con cuidado, acercándose al espejo para ver la herida encima de su oreja derecha.

La herida estaba tapada por su pelo enmarañado y claro…

Quedó congelado, mirando fijamente su cara. Giró la cabeza a la derecha y luego a izquierda. La cara del espejo se movía igual que él. Sin duda le pertenecía.

Pero era la cara de un extraño.

El rostro era delgado, de pómulos prominentes. Tenía la barbilla fuerte, que necesitaba un afeitado, menos en un sitio donde había una cicatriz blanca. Boca de labios finos con aspecto triste, y un par de ojos febriles que ni eran azules ni negros, le devolvían la mirada. Tenía pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo al sol.

Se lleno las manos de agua, salpicando su cara. Cuando se volvió a mirar, el desconocido le devolvió la mirada. No logró lavar fuera esa cara y revelar… ¿Qué? ¿Un rostro más familiar?

Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar otros rasgos más reconocibles.

Se quedó en blanco.

Una ola de vértigo lo golpeo con fuerza y se agarró al lavabo, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos hasta que pasó.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Wyatt, Nuevo México. Era una ciudad pequeña, más bien un pueblo, al sur del Estado. No era su casa… ¿verdad? Estaba acá trabajando en… trabajando en…

No podía recordar.

Quizás aun esta borracho. Había oído hablar de gente que habían bebido hasta perder el conocimiento. Tal vez era eso. Quizás lo que tenía que hacer era dormir y desconectarse y así todo lo que tenía problemas para recordar volvería a él.

Su cabeza le dolía como el demonio. Dios sabía que todo que quería era acurrucarse como una bola y dormir hasta que el golpeteo en su cabeza se detuviera.

Se agachó en el lavabo y trató de limpiarse el corte de la cabeza. El agua tibia picaba, pero cerró los ojos y se mantuvo ahí hasta que estuvo seguro que estaba limpia. El pelo largo goteaba, se lo secó con toallas de papel, apretando los dientes cuando el áspero papel rozaba su piel lastimada.

Demasiado tarde para ponerse puntos. La herida ya tenía costra. Iba a tener una cicatriz allí, pero quizás un vendaje mariposa le ayudaría. Necesitaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios y… Y… Se miró en el espejo. Botiquín de primeros auxilios. No era médico ¿Cómo podía ser médico? Sin embargo…

La puerta del baño de los hombres se abrió con un estrépito y se dio media vuelta, buscando debajo de su chaqueta…. Buscando…

Mareado, se tambaleó hacia atrás contra el lavabo. No llevaba chaqueta, solo una lamentable camiseta. Y el dulce Señor lo ayudara, pero tenía que recordar que no podía moverse rápido o acabaría cayendo sobre su cara.

— La ayudante de las damas tiene una colecta de ropa. — Anuncio uno de los ayudantes del refugio en voz tan alta que hizo que algunos hombres temblasen. — Tenemos una caja con camisetas limpias y otra con jeans. Por favor tomen solo lo que necesiten, y dejen para el siguiente hombre.

Se miró en el espejo la camiseta sucia y manchada que llevaba. Alguna vez fue blanca, probablemente anoche, aunque hasta ahora seguía sin recordar nada nuevo. Se la quitó por la cabeza, con cuidado para evitar la herida de la oreja derecha.

— La ropa sucia en este cesto de aquí. — Pregonó el trabajador. — Si la marcas la tendrás de vuelta. Si está rota, a la basura y tomas dos. — El trabajador lo miró. — ¿Qué talla necesitas?

— Mediana. — Fue un alivio conocer la respuesta a una pregunta.

— ¿Necesitas jeans?

Miro hacia abajo, sus pantalones negros estaban rotos.

— Me vendrían bien unos, si. Talla treinta y dos de cintura y treinta y cuatro de largo, si los tienes. — El sabía eso también.

— Tú eres el que Jarell llamó _Mission man_. — Comentó el trabajador, mientras buscaba en la caja. — Es un buen tipo Jarell. Demasiado religioso para mi gusto, pero eso no te molesta ¿verdad? Siempre pone apodos a todo el mundo. Misión del hombre. Dray. ¿Qué tipo de nombre es Dray de todas maneras?

Su nombre. ¿Era…por decir? Lo era, pero no lo era. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclararse, de recordar su nombre.

Maldita sea, ni si quiera podía recordar su nombre.

— Aquí hay un par de la talla treinta y tres. — Dijo el trabajador. — Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, Dray.

Dray. Tomó los jeans y cerró los ojos levemente para que la habitación dejase de girar, calmándose. ¿Y que si no se acordaba de su nombre? Volvería a el. Con una buena noche de sueño, todo regresaría.

Se lo repitió una y otra vez, como si fuera un mantra. Iba a estar bien, todo estaría bien. Todo lo que necesitaba era un momento para cerrar los ojos.

Se retiró a un rincón de la habitación, fuera del tráfico de los lavabos y las casillas y empezó a quitarse una de sus botas.

Rápidamente se la volvió a poner. Llevaba un arma en un lado. Calibre 22.

En su bota.

Era ligeramente más grande que la palma de su mano, negra y lucía letal. También había algo más en la bota. Podía sentirlo ahora, presionando contra su tobillo.

Fue con los jeans a una de las casillas, cerrando la puerta tras él. Deslizó la bota y miró dentro. La 22 estaba allí, junto un enorme fajo de dinero, todos billetes grandes. No había ningún más pequeño de cien, atados con gomas.

Los hojeó rápidamente. Llevaba más de cinco mil dólares en la bota.

Había algo más allí, también. Un trozo de papel. Nada escrito en el, pero su vista estaba borrosa, confundiendo las letras.

Se quitó la otra bota, no había nada en ella. Buscó en los bolsillos y tampoco había nada allí.

Se sacó sus pantalones y se puso los jeans limpios, cuidándose todo el tiempo de estar apoyado en la pared de metal. Su mundo oscilaba y estaba en peligro de perder el equilibrio.

Se puso las botas de nuevo, de alguna manera supo cómo poner el arma para que no le molestase. ¿Cómo podía saber eso, saber la talla de sus pantalones y no saber su nombre? Puso la mayor parte del dinero en su bota junto con el papel, y varios centenares de dólares en el bolsillo delantero de su jeans.

Se encontró cara a cara con su reflejo en el espejo cuando abrió la puerta de la casilla.

Aún vestido con ropa limpia, incluso aseado, el pelo largo y claro peinado hacia atrás con el agua, incluso pálido y gris por el dolor que aun latía en su cuerpo maltratado, parecía un hombre más entre la gente a su alrededor. Su barba estaba muy crecida, que acentuaba su ya de por tez ligeramente bJoshceada. Su camiseta negra había sufrido varios lavados y había encogido ligeramente. Se ceñía a la parte superior de su cuerpo, marcando los músculos del pecho y brazos. Parecía un luchador, fuerte y sin grasa.

Lo que fuera que hiciese para ganarse la vida, aun no lo recordaba. Pero considerando la 22 que escondida en su bota, probablemente, podría descartar ser maestro de guardería de la lista de posibilidades.

Enrollando los pantalones, los escondió bajo el brazo. Abrió la puerta del baño de hombres, le dio la espalda a la sala donde servían desayuno y abstinencia. En cambio, se dirigió directamente a la puerta de salida.

Al salir, pasando mientras pasaba frente a la caja de donativos del refugio, dejó caer un billete de cien dólares.

— ¡Señor Potter! ¡Espere!

Hermione Granger, dirigió a Silver en una mortal carrera, balanceándose en la silla de montar hincando las botas en los costados del gran caballo castrado. Silver se lanzó en una caliente carrera, persiguiendo a una limusina blanca y reluciente, que iba en dirección de la sucia entrada del rancho.

— ¡Señor Potter! — Se metió dos dedos en la boca y lanzó un penetrante silbido, y finalmente el coche paró.

Silver exhaló un una ráfaga de aire cuando ella tiró fuerte de las riendas junto al absurdamente alargado cuerpo del coche. Con un débil sonido mecánico, la ventanilla, y el rostro sonrosado de Harry Potter apareció. No parecía feliz.

— Lo siento, señor — dijo Hermione sin aliento todavía encima de Silver. — Minerva me dijo que se va, que va a estar fuera durante un mes y... Y desearía que me hubiese informado antes, señor. Tenemos varias cosas que discutir que no pueden esperar un mes entero.

— Si es sobre los salarios basura…

— No señor.

— Gracias a Dios.

— Porque no es basura. Es un problema muy real el que estamos teniendo aquí en Lazy Eight. No estamos pagando lo suficiente a los vaqueros, así que ellos se están marchando ¿Sabía usted que acaba de perder a Viktor Krum, señor Potter?

Potter se puso un cigarrillo en los labios, entrecerrando los ojos hacia ella mientras lo encendía.

— Contrata a alguien nuevo.

— Eso es lo que hemos hecho con el personal que perdemos —, dijo con frustración apenas disimulada. — Contratar a alguien nuevo. Y alguien nuevo. Y… — Ella respiro profundamente y trato de sonar razonable. — Si solamente le hubiera pagado a alguien sólido y responsable como Viktor unos dos o tres dólares más por hora…

— Entonces hubiera pedido un aumento de salario el próximo año.

— Que habría merecido. Francamente, señor Potter, no sé dónde voy a encontrar a un vaquero como Viktor. Era un buen hombre, de fiar e inteligente y…

— Evidentemente era altamente cualificado. Te deseo suerte en tu tarea. No necesitamos contratar un científico de cohetes, por amor de Dios. Y cuan confiable necesitas que sea un hombre para mover la pala…

— Quitar estiércol de los establos es solo una pequeña parte del trabajo. — Respondió Hermione acaloradamente. Respiró profundamente, obligándose a calmarse de nuevo. Nunca había ganado una pelea a gritos con su jefe, y probablemente no iba a ganarla ahora así. — Señor Potter, no sé como espera que el rancho Lazy Eight tenga una gran reputación, si insiste en pagar salarios de esclavo…

— Salarios de esclavitud para trabajar como esclavos, — dijo Potter.

— Es exactamente lo que quiero decir, — dijo Hermione, pero él sopló el humo de su cigarrillo por la ventana.

— No se olvide de la opera la semana que viene en Santa Fe, — le ordenó, y con un suave zumbido la ventana empezó a cerrarse. — Cuento con que estés allí. Y por Dios, vestida como una mujer. No con uno de esos trajes pantalón que llevabas la última vez.

— Señor Potter…

Pero la ventana se cerró con fuerza. La había despedido. Silver giró a la derecha mientras la limusina se alejaba y Hermione juró mordazmente.

Salarios de esclavitud para trabajar como esclavos, en efecto. Excepto que Potter estaba equivocado. El creía que pagaba al personal bajos salarios porque eran de baja prioridad, la parte más inferior, trabajos físicos. Pero la verdad era que, si esos puestos de trabajos no se hacían bien hechos, el rancho entero lo sufría. Y si el dueño insistía en pagar poco, la calidad del trabajo también seria baja. O los trabajadores se irían como Viktor Krum, Dean Thomas la semana pasada, o Seamus Finnigan a principio de mes.

A Hermione le parecía que todos esos días solo hacía trabajo de oficina. A menudo, se encontraba dentro, sentada en su escritorio, haciendo entrevistas telefónicas, buscando cubrir las vacantes de personal. Había cogido este trabajo en el rancho Lazy Eight porque era una oportunidad de usar su capacidad de gestión y la mayoría de las horas las pasaría en el exterior. Amaba montar a caballo, amaba el calor del sol de Nuevo México, la forma que tenían las nubes de tormenta sobre la llanura, los colores apagados, rojos, verdes y marJoshes de las montañas. Le encantaba el rancho Lazy Eight.

Pero trabajar para Harry Potter era un infierno. ¿De todas formas, quien dijo que una mujer no podía estar femenina con unos pantalones? ¿Qué esperaba que pusiera para escuchar la cháchara de los pelmazos de sus amigos y socios? ¿Algo con mucho escote y lentejuelas? Si, como si pudiera permitirse algo así con su miserable suelto.

Si, le encantaba estar aquí, pero si no cambiaban las cosas, ella también se iría.

La noche estaba sin luna, pero se tendió boca abajo, dando tiempo a sus ojos que se acostumbraran a la oscuridad otra vez, y en espacial la oscuridad de aquí, justo en la valla de seguridad.

Respiraba con los sonidos de la noche, grillos, ranas y los susurros suaves de los árboles.

Podía ver la casa sobre la colina y en silencio se acercó más sobre sus rodillas y codos quedándose agachado y pareciendo invisible.

Se paró, olió el cigarrillo antes de ver su resplandor. El hombre estaba solo. Bastante lejos de la casa.

En silencio levantó su rifle, revisándolo doblemente antes de ver por la mira telescópica. Activó la visión nocturna para poder mirar el objetivo. Y el hombre del cigarrillo era su objetivo. No era el jardinero dando un paseo nocturno. No era el cocinero recolectando una variedad salvaje de setas. No, reconoció la cara del hombre en unas fotos que había visto. Suavemente apretó el gatillo y…

Boom.

El sonido amortiguado de la bala le perforó los tímpanos, apretó los dientes como si le apuñalasen su cerebro.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, se levantó instantáneamente, consiente que había estado soñando. El único sonido en la habitación poco iluminada, era su respiración entrecortada.

Pero la habitación no le era familiar y sintió una nueva oleada de pánico. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Donde sea que fuera, distaba mucho del refugio de la iglesia en la que despertó ayer por la mañana.

Sus ojos recorrieJosh la impersonal decoración, las cursis pinturas al óleo de la pared, y se acordó. La habitación de un motel. Si, se registró ayer por la mañana, después de salir del refugio, su cabeza le palpitaba, y solo quería acostarse y dormir.

Pagó en efectivo y firmó en el registro como D. Mission.

Las gruesas cortinas fue Josh retiradas de la ventana, dejando sólo la tenue luz de una luminosa mañana. Sus manos seguían templando por el sueño, se destapó, consciente que tenia las sabanas empapadas de sudor. Su cabeza aun estaba sensible, pero ya la podía mover sin desear gritar.

Podía recordar, prácticamente palabra por palabra, la conversación que mantuvo con el hombre de la recepción del motel. Recordó el olor del café en el vestíbulo del motel. Recordó el nombre que el recepcionista llevaba en la placa, Josh. Recordó el tiempo interminable que le llevó a Josh encontrar la llave de la habitación 246. Recordó empujarse a si mismo paso a paso escaleras arriba, motivado por el conocimiento que la oscuridad y una cama suave estaban a su alcance.

También podía recordar el sueño que acababa de tener y no quería pensar lo que podría significar.

Se levantó, consciente del leve mareo que lo sacudió, se acercó al aparato de aire acondicionado ajustándolo más alto. El ventilador dio un fuerte zumbido, y el frescor enlatado le llegó.

Lenta y deliberadamente se sentó en la cama.

Podía recordar el refugio. Recordaba la sonriente cara de Jarell y su voz alegre.

 _¡Hey, mission man! Hey Dray!_

Cerró los ojos y relajó los hombros, esperando los recuerdos de antes de llegar al refugio, esperando recordar lo que pasó esa noche.

Pero no había nada allí.

Solo había…un gran vacío. Nada. Como si antes que lo hubieran llevado al refugio en la Primera Avenida, no hubiera existido.

Podía sentir el sudor que cubría su cuerpo, a pesar de la baja temperatura del aire. Se había acostado afligido que lo que sea que le había pasado fuera el resultado del alcohol o algún medicamento o simplemente de un golpe en la cabeza. De hecho, durmió más de 24 horas seguidas.

Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios no podía recordar su maldito nombre?

 _Hey, mission man. Hey Dray._

Se levantó, tambaleándose un poco por la prisa de llegar al espejo del lavabo. Encendió la luz y…

Recordaba el rostro que le miró. Lo recordaba, pero sólo como el reflejo del espejo del baño en el refugio. Antes de eso, había...

Nada.

— _Dray_. — Dijo en voz alta el apodo que Jarell le dio. La palabra envió una pequeña onda de reconocimiento a través de él de nuevo, como lo había hecho ayer por la mañana. Pero, ¿qué clase de nombre era Dray? ¿Era posible que recordara, muy débilmente, que Jarell le llamaba así cuando fue llevado por primera vez al refugio?

 _Dray_. Miró dentro del torbellino poco familiar de azul y gris que eran sus propios ojos. ¿Qué clase de nombre era Dray? Bueno, ahora mismo, ese era el único nombre que había conseguido recordar.

Dray se echó agua fría en la cara, y luego hizo bocina con las manos bajo el grifo y bebió.

¿Qué se suponía iba a hacer ahora? ¿Ir a la policía?

No, eso estaba fuera de la cuestión. No podía hacer eso. Él no sería capaz de explicar la 22 y el fajo enorme de dinero que llevaba en su bota. Sabía, pero no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero lo hacía, que no podía decirle nada a la policía, no podía decirle nada a nadie. No podía permitir que nadie supiera por qué estaba aquí.

No podía hacerlo aunque quisiera. No sabía por qué estaba allí.

Entonces, ¿qué se suponía iba a hacer?

¿Chequearse a sí mismo en un hospital? Volvió la cabeza, separando con cuidado el cabello para descubrir la herida en la cabeza. Sin que la niebla de dolor de ayer nublara sus ojos, sabía con una certeza escalofriante que la herida en su cabeza había sido el resultado de una de bala que le había dado de refilón. Le habían disparado y estuvo cerca de ser asesinado.

No, no podía ir a un hospital tampoco. Ellos se verían obligados a reportar la herida a la policía.

Se secó la cara y las manos con una toalla blanca y volvió a la habitación. Sus botas estaban en el suelo donde las dejó. Levantó la derecha tirando su contenido en las sabanas revueltas. Encendió la luz y se sentó, cogiendo la 22.

Encajaba perfectamente y le era familiar en su mano. No recordaba su propio nombre, pero sabía de alguna manera, que era capaz de usar esa arma con una precisión mortal si la levantaba. Esa arma y cualquier otra, también. Recordó su sueño y se acostó en la cama.

Sacó la goma que aguantaba el dinero y el trozo de papel en blanco. Era papel de fax, del tipo resbaladizo y brillante. Lo levantó a trasluz.

"Rancho Lazy Eight", leyó. Otra vez, ese nombre no le decía nada. Había una dirección, al norte del Estado. Por lo que decían las instrucciones, a cerca de cuatro horas de Santa Fe. Las letras eran tipeadas, excepto una nota, garabateada con letras grandes y redondas en la parte de abajo. "Esperando conocerlo". Firmado, Hermione Granger.

Dray abrió la mesita de noche, buscando la guía telefónica. Pero lo único que había allí era la Biblia de los Gedeones. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó la recepción.

— ¿Hola, hay alguna estación de tren o de autobuses en la ciudad? — Le preguntó cuando el recepcionista cogió el teléfono.

— Greyhound está justo bajando la calle.

— ¿Puedes darme el número de teléfono?

En silencio repitió el número que le dio el recepcionista, colgó y marcó el número. Se iba a Santa Fe.


	3. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes que no reconozcan pertenecen a Suzanne Brockmann, todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Hermione estaba en el frente, ayudando a Parvati y Colin a dar la bienvenida a una camioneta de clientes, la primera vez que lo vio.

Habría sido muy fácil de ignorar, la figura solitaria de un hombre caminando lentamente a lo largo de la carretera. Sin embargo, incluso desde esta distancia, se podía decir que era diferente. No tenía la arrogancia despreocupada de los vaqueros que trabajaban en los ranchos cercanos. No llevaba bolsas y sacos de artesanías y joyas que muchos de los nativos americanos locales llevaban en Santa Fe para vender. Solo tenía una pequeña bolsa, de una manera eficiente escondida bajo el brazo.

El cruzó por el largo camino de Lazy Eight, como de alguna manera Hermione supo que haría.

A medida que se acercaba, pudo ver que no llevaba ropa vaquera que era el estándar del suroeste. Llevaba jeans azules, pero con una camiseta de aspecto nuevo en lugar de una camisa manga larga de vaquero. Sus brazos estaban muy bronceados, como si pasara bastante tiempo al aire libre.

Sus botas negras no eran de la clase que un vaquero de verdad usaría, y llevaba en la cabeza una gorra de béisbol en lugar de un Stetson.

Desde la distancia se veía alto e imponente. De cerca, se limitaba a ser imponente. Era extraño, realmente. Debía medir poco menos del metro ochenta, y era delgado, casi ligero. Sin embargo, había un poder en él, una fuerza tranquilla que parecía irradiar de su persona.

Podía ser el conjunto de sus hombros o el ángulo de la barbilla. O era algo en sus ojos oscuros que le daban ganas de retroceder un poco y mantener la distancia. Su mirada recorrió el camino, la van, el equipaje y los invitados en la casa del rancho, pasó sobre el corral donde Silver estaba esperando con impaciencia una nueva oportunidad para estirar las piernas, sobre Parvati y Colin, y sobre ella. Con una rápida mirada la observo, como para memorizarla, evaluarla y luego descartarla.

Hermione trato de apartar la mirada, pero no pudo.

Era imposiblemente y duramente apuesto, siempre, claro está, que a una mujer le gustara el tipo oscuro y peligroso. Su rostro estaba ligeramente curtido, con altos pómulos de los que incluso Johnny Deep habría estado celoso. Tenía los labios gallardamente constituidos, aunque un poco demasiado delgados, un conjunto demasiado sobrio. Su pelo claro era más largo de lo que pensó al principio, y lo llevaba atado en la nuca. Su cara estaba bien afeitada, pero tenía una cicatriz en la barbilla que se añadía a su aura de peligro. Y los ojos…

Hermione vio como se acercaba a Parvati. Habló en voz baja, demasiado baja para que Hermione pudiera oír sus palabras, y sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo.

Parvati se volvió y señalo directamente a Hermione. El se volvió también, y una vez más, puso sus ojos en ella, evaluándola fríamente. Se dirigió hacia ella.

Hermione bajó las escaleras de la oficina del rancho, reuniéndose con él a mitad de camino, empujo su Stetson más atrás en sus rizos castaños cortos.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle?

— ¿Eres Hermione Granger?— Su voz era suave y sin acento. Sus palabras no fueron una pregunta pero de todos modos ella le contesto.

— Así es. — Sus ojos no eran azul oscuro como ella pensó al primero. Eran una mezcla de gris, casi de otro mundo, de gris y azul. Ella sabía que lo estaba observando, pero no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Tú me enviaste este fax?

Esta vez fue una pregunta. Hermione se obligo apartar la mirada de su rostro y miro el papel que tenía en sus manos. Era de hecho papel de fax. Reconoció las instrucciones estándar para llegar al rancho, vio el garabateo desordenado de su puño y letra en la parte inferior.

— Tú debes ser Tom Ryddle.

El repitió el nombre lentamente.

— Tom Ryddle.

No se veía de la forma que había sonado durante su entrevista telefónica. Había imaginado un hombre más grande, más viejo y más robusto. Pero no tenía importancia. Necesitaba contratar mano de obra, y todas sus referencias fueron comprobadas.

— ¿Tienes alguna identificación?— Hermione pregunto. Sonrió para suavizar sus palabras y se explico — Tiene más que ver con los formularios fiscales de empleados, que verificar si eres quien dices ser.

El negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, no tengo. Me robaron la cartera anoche. Me metí en una especie de pelea y…

Como para comprobar su historia, se quito la gorra y para que pudiera ver un rasguño largo por encima de la sien derecha, que desaparecía en su cabello claro y lacio.

También tenía un hematoma en el pómulo.

Ella no lo había notado al principio, era apenas perceptible debajo de la oscuridad de su piel bronceada.

— Espero que no tengas la costumbre de meterte en peleas.

El sonrió. Fue sólo una ligera curva hacia arriba de sus labios, pero se las arreglo para suavizar sus duras facciones duras.

— Eso espero yo también.

— Llegaste una semana antes—, le dijo Hermione, esperando que su vivacidad pudiera contrarrestar el efecto que su sonrisa tranquila y las extrañas palabras tuvieron en ella, — pero eso es bueno, porque otro hombre renunció ayer.

Se quedo en silencio, allí de pie mirándola con aquellos ojos que parecían verlo todo. Por un momento, ella estuvo casi convencida que él podía ver atrás en el tiempo, a su conversación desastrosa de ayer por la mañana con Harry Potter, y aun más atrás a la tranquila resignación de Viktor Krum. Por un momento, ella estuvo casi convencida que podía ver su ira, su frustración y su derrota.

— ¿Todavía quieres el trabajo…?—, pregunto, de pronto con miedo que no le gustara lo que veía. Después de todo, las cosas malas siempre venían de tres en tres.

Se volvió, entrecerrando un poco los ojos en el azul deslumbrante del cielo de verano. Su mirada se extendió por todo el valle, y Hermione estaba segura que a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, ese hombre vio, en realidad vio la dura campiña de Nuevo México. Estaba segura que sus ojos color gris intenso, podrían ver la belleza terrible, casi dolorosa de la tierra.

— ¿Tú eres la dueña de este lugar?—, le pregunto con su voz tranquila.

— Me gustaría. — Las palabras salieron de forma automática y también de corazón. Cuando sus ojos se encendieron en su dirección, se sintió expuesta, como si con esas dos pequeñas palabras, hubiese dado demasiado de sí misma. Pero él se limito a asentir, con los labios ligeramente curvados con el comienzo de una sonrisa.

— ¿Quien lo posee?—, le preguntó. — Me gustaría saber el nombre del hombre para quien trabajo.

— El nombre del propietario es Harry Potter—, le dijo Hermione. — El es él que paga tu salario. Pero yo soy el jefe. Vas a trabajar para _mí_.

El asintió de nuevo, volviendo a contemplar el panorama, pero no antes que ella viera un atisbo de diversión en sus ojos oscuros.

— No tengo ningún problema con eso—, dijo en voz baja.

— Algunos hombres sí.

— Yo no soy algún hombre. — El la miro de nuevo, y Hermione supo sin duda que sus palabras eran ciertas. Este hombre tranquilo, delgado, con los vigilantes ojos color gris no era solo "algún hombre".

Pero qué clase de hombre era no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

* * *

— Oye, nena, mucho tiempo sin vernos. — El Teniente Blaise Zabini del Escuadrón SEAL Diez Alfa de la Marina de los Estados Unidos, tiro a Nymphadora Lupin en sus brazos y la saludó con un beso, al entrar en la cocina de la casa de su Capitán.

— Blaise, hola. ¿Te dejó entrar Teddy?

La sonrisa de Nym era cálida y parecía genuinamente contenta de verle. Y desde que ella era una de las diez mujeres más hermosas, bonitas e inteligentes que había conocido, esa sonrisa de bienvenida iba a ser buena para un buen número de kilómetros de fantasías. Pero entonces ella se apartó y lo arruinó todo sonriendo de la misma manera a Gregory y Vincent, que entraron detrás de él.

— ¿Cómo fue su viaje, muchachos? — Pregunto con su muy elegante acento británico.

La mujer del Capitán Remus Lupin siempre llamaba las operaciones intensamente peligrosas y altamente secretas a las que el Escuadrón Alfa era enviado "viajes". Como si hubieran estado fuera de turismo o visitando museos.

Vincent volteó los ojos.

— Oh, Dios, Nym, estuvimos muy cerca de ser destrozados…

El codo de tamaño extra-extra grande de Gregory se clavó sólidamente en el costado de su compañero.

— Nos fue bien— dijo Vincent rápidamente. — Estamos bien, Nym. Como siempre. Sin embargo, gracias por preguntar.

Nymphadora no se dejo engañar. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, por lo que sus ojos parecieron enormes en su rostro. — ¿Están todos bien? Quiero decir que, por supuesto que he preguntado ya a Remus, pero no estoy segura que me hubiese dicho si alguien había resultado herido.

Desde hacía año y medio atrás, cuando el Capitán había sido casi asesinado por terroristas en lo que debió ser una misión de entrenamiento de rutina, Nymphadora parecía aun más frágil de lo que había sido antes, cada vez que el equipo salía a una operación. Para ella nunca fue fácil lidiar con el hecho que su marido se marchara regularmente, a veces sin aviso, a una peligrosa operación. Y ahora, después de ver a Remus en una cama de hospital luchando por su vida, era aun más difícil para ella.

— Todo el mundo está bien, — dijo en voz baja. — _De verdad_. — Marcus Flint se había herido un tobillo a causa de un salto HALO* demasiado fuerte, pero aparte de eso, todos llegaron a California en una sola pieza.

Nymphadora sonrió, pero era una sonrisa un poco demasiado brillante y un tanto frágil también.

— Bueno— dijo — Remus está esperando. Está en la playa.

— Gracias. — Lucky le apretó la mano antes de soltarla.

— ¿Pongo platos extra para la cena?— Nymphadora les preguntó.

Blaise intercambió una mirada con Gregory. El Capitán los había llamado por sus buscapersonas, enviando un código de urgencia. Tenía que ser importante. A pesar del hecho que estuvieran en casa solo desde hace día y medio, lo más probable era que elevaran las ruedas en las próximas horas. Y sabiendo que a Remus Lupin le gustaba comandar desde el frente, lo más probable era que partiera con ellos. Sin embargo, parecía que no había mencionado nada de eso a su esposa.

— Yo no lo creo, Nym— le dijo Gregory suavemente. — Probablemente no esta vez. Sin embargo, realmente huele bien. Los cursos de cocina están dando frutos, ¿eh?

— Yo estuve trabajando todo el día— le dijo con tristeza. — Remus hizo el guiso.

Maldita sea. La esposa del Capitán podía ser hermosa, inteligente y sexy como el infierno, pero era una amenaza en la cocina.

— ¿Seguro que no se pueden quedar?— agrego. — Hay un montón y está muy bueno. No hay manera que Remus, Teddy y yo podamos comerlo todo.

— Algo ha pasado. Creo que el Capitán tiene planes de mandar a los niños a otro viaje de campo. — Vincent le dijo antes que Gregory o Blaise pudieran intervenir y hacerlo cerrar la boca. El señor insensible y ajeno por completo. — Así que, si, estamos seguros que no nos podemos quedar.

— Bueno— dijo Nymphadora con fuerza. — Fuera durante otro mes, ¿verdad? Gracias por decírmelo, aunque eso es algo que hubiera sido bueno escuchar de Remus.

Dos veces maldición. Lucky se encogió.

— Nym, de verdad, no sé lo que pasa. Si él no mencionó nada, bueno, tal vez no vamos a ninguna parte.

Nymphadora se tranquilizo visiblemente. Y suspiro mirando sus caras de pánico.

— No me miren así—, les reprendió. — Soy más fuerte de lo que creen y sabia lo que estaba haciendo antes de casarme con él. No tiene porque gustarme cuando Remus sale, ¿no es lo que ustedes los SEAL siempre dicen? No tiene que gustarme, pero tengo que aguantarme. Solo cuiden de él para mi, ¿vale?

Ella fingía que era fuerte, pero su labio inferior temblaba un poco, dando su distancia.

— Márchense — dijo — Los está esperando. Y pueden decirle que no tiene que preocuparse por mí acerca de la terrible noticia.

Lucky siguió a Gregory y Vincent fuera de la cocina, pero dudo mirando por la ventana como ella ponía dos platos en la mesa, para ella y Teddy su hijo, todavía un niño, tratando de no llorar.

Blaise sabía que en el momento en que Remus regresara a casa, ella estaría perfectamente recompuesta, aun sonriendo.

La aceptación de Nymphadora de la carrera de Remus era una cosa rara. Los SEAL tenían una tasa de divorcios fuera de la escala, en parte porque muchas de sus mujeres simplemente no podían soportar la tensión de ser dejadas atrás una y otra vez, esperando y preocupándose.

— Nunca me voy a casar—, murmuro Lucky a Vincent cuando bajó la escalera que conducía a la playa.

— Tú y yo, Lucky—, coincidió Vincent. — A menos que Nym decida dejar al Capitán. ¿O es demasiado tarde? ¿Has comenzado ya a marcar tu territorio con un gran círculo a su alrededor? Sin ánimo de ofender, Teniente, señor, pero ese beso fue un poco demasiado amistoso.

Blaise fue picado.

— Solo la estaba saludando. Yo nunca…

— ¿Tú nunca qué, Zabini?

Cada uno de los 193 peligrosos centímetros de Remus Lupin se materializaron fuera de la neblina que soplaba desde del Pacifico. Un segundo antes estaban solos y al siguiente estaba respirando en sus cuellos. ¿Cómo diablos, un hombre construido como un jugador de fútbol profesional, podía hacer esto?

— Yo nunca miraría a tu esposa— dijo Blaise sin rodeos a su Capitán. No tenía sentido tratar de ocultar la verdad de Remus Lupin. De alguna manera se enteraría si no lo sabía ya. Es por eso que era su Capitán. — Yo nunca, nunca, nunca pondría mis ojos en Nym. — Blaise dio a Vincent una mirada incrédula. — No puedo creer que pienses que yo haría algo tan bajo, Skelly. Mis sentimientos están gravemente heridos…

— ¿Qué pasa, Capitán?— interrumpió Gregory.

Remus Lupin hizo un gesto hacia el océano.

— Tenemos que caminar—, les dijo. — En realidad deberíamos hablar en una habitación segura, pero solo conseguiría levantar unas cejas más, y eso es la última cosa que quiero hacer.

Sea lo que fuese, era más grande de lo que Blaise había imaginado. Dejó de dar miradas sucias a Vincent y se centró en lo que el Capitán estaba diciendo. Pero Remus se quedo en silencio hasta que estuvieron al lado de las olas rompientes. La playa estaba desierta y neblinosa, el sol oculto tras los nubes.

— He estado haciendo un trabajo para el Almirante Nott—, Remus Lupin les dijo finalmente en voz baja. — Estuve actuando como enlace de uno de sus melenudos que esta fuera en una operación encubierta para el Grupo Gris del Almirante.

Melenudo era el nombre dado a cualquier SEAL que, en un momento dado, tenía que mezclarse con una multitud abigarrada y peligrosa de terroristas y mercenarios. Tenía que ir en extremo secreto, una operación totalmente encubierta, donde un hombre con un corte de pelo militar sobresaldría como un pulgar dolorido. Y una vez que ese hombre sobresalía, era un pulgar dolorido muy muerto.

Por eso los SEAL de operaciones encubiertas, se hacían tatuajes. Se perforaban sus oídos. No se afeitaban durante semanas. Se vestían con lo que había sido conocido como "grunge" a principios de los noventa. Y se dejaban el pelo muy, muy largo.

Por supuesto, cuando se trataba de melenudos, el Capitán podía hablar con conocimiento. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza gruesa y oscura en la espalda. Cuando se sacudía el pelo, parecía un pirata o tal vez una estrella de rock muy salvaje, y absolutamente nada como un gran condecorado y muy respetado Capitán de la Marina de Guerra del Tío Sam.

— El Almirante está en una misión diplomática en un lugar donde es imposible conseguir una línea de teléfono segura. — Remus Lupin les dijo secamente. — Ni siquiera puedo informarle que hace veinticuatro horas su SEAL se saltó su informe semanal. Al parecer, este tipo es mejor que un reloj a la hora de dar sus informes. Así que tengo que salir a Nuevo México para tratar de localizarlo y ver qué pasa. Y necesito un equipo para vigilar mi espalda.

¿ _Nuevo México_? ¿Qué caraj…?

El Capitán miro a Gregory, a continuación a Vincent y después a Blaise.

— Estoy en busca de voluntarios. Será una operación encubierta y totalmente no registrada, sin papeleo, sin reconocimiento de la situación por cualquiera de los altos mandos. Si deciden venir, se les pagará, pero no en la forma habitual. De hecho tendrán que tomar una licencia para no ser localizados.

Eso sonaba como una diversión.

— Cuenta conmigo, Capitán— dijo Blaise y también Gregory y Vincent solo unos segundos después él.

El Capitán asintió.

— Gracias— dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Quien es el pequeño SEAL perdido que estamos rastreando?— Vincent preguntó. — ¿Alguien a quien conocemos?

— Si— dijo Remus. — Ustedes trabajaron con él hace seis meses. El Teniente Draco Malfoy.

— Oh, hombre— dijo Gregory en voz baja y profunda, expresando exactamente lo que Blaise estaba pensando. — Va a ser difícil encontrarlo si no quiere ser encontrado, Lupin. Es un camaleón, bueno con los disfraces. El Almirante me dijo una vez, que casi le saco el pelo a una viejecita, pensando que era Draco bajo cubierta.

— ¿Que hace un operativo del Grupo Gris en Nuevo México?— le preguntó Blaise.

— La información que estoy a punto de darles, es ultra secreta. — Les dijo Remus en serio. — No va más allá nosotros cuatros de nosotros, ¿entendido?

— Sí, señor.

Remus suspiro, volviendo a entrecerrar los ojos hacia el océano por un momento. — ¿Recuerdan la irrupción en Arches?

El año pasado, la seguridad en el laboratorio de pruebas militares de Arches en Colorado había sido violada y seis latas de Triple X fueron robadas. Blaise, Gregory, Vincent y Draco Malfoy fueron parte del equipo que localizó y destruyó el gas neurotóxico y mortal. Si, se acordaban de ese robo con toda claridad.

— El gas neurotóxico Triple X no fue la única cosa robada. — Continúo Remus Lupin sombrío.

Vincent se paso la mano por la cara.

— Yo no creo que quiera escuchar esto.

— Plutonio—, dijo Remus. — Lo suficiente para fabricar una pequeña arma nuclear.

Una pequeña arma nuclear. Perfecto.

— Malfoy estaba trabajando en rastrearlo—, continuo Remus Lupin. — Estaba siguiendo una pista que tanto él, como el Almirante Nott, creían que era falsa. Es por eso que estaba allí solo. La mayor parte de los recursos humanos del Grupo Gris están trabajando desde el otro extremo, para encontrar el potencial comprador, el cual parecía más fácil que encontrar que el plutonio en el pajar. Pero ahora que Malfoy ha desaparecido, no estoy seguro de lo que está pasando.

— Nuevo México es un estado grande. — Comento Gregory.

Estaba en lo cierto. Y si Draco trabajaba en una operación encubierta no habría transmitido su paradero a nadie.

— ¿Cómo diablos vamos a encontrarlo?

— Malfoy llevaba diez billetes falsos de cien dólares—, le respondió Remus a Blaise. — El Almirante Nott implementó una técnica utilizada por los agentes secretos de la Agencia, al parecer su esposa es una ex agente. Mira, funcionaría así, si algo va mal y el agente, o SEAL en este caso, es eliminado por la oposición, el dinero falsificado tiende a entrar en circulación. ¿Tiene sentido verdad? Un agente es golpeado y su cuerpo desaparece. Pero si tú eres el tipo que causó el golpe, vas a comprobar los bolsillos en busca de armas o dinero en efectivo. No tiene ningún sentido dejar la cartera con los restos mortales de su víctima, ¿verdad? Así que el dinero cambia de manos, por así decirlo. En el pasado este método ha sido ocasionalmente lo suficientemente eficaz como para seguir la pista a los asesinos. Una vez que se empieza a gastar el dinero, tan pronto como es identificado como falso, es como si una gran bandera roja se agitara.

— ¿Estás diciendo que piensas que el Teniente Malfoy ha muerto, señor?— Vincent juró bruscamente. — Me gusto el tipo.

— No sé qué pasa con Malfoy— les dijo Remus. — Pero, de todos los sitios posibles, uno, y solo uno, de sus billetes falsos de cien dólares apareció en Wyatt City, Nuevo México. En la caja de donaciones de "Refugio de La primera iglesia personas sin hogar".

— ¿Cuando nos vamos?— Preguntó Gregory.

— Tenemos un vuelo a Las Cruces en tres horas—, dijo Remus. Sonrió torcidamente. — Yo, um, necesito un poco de tiempo. Yo todavía no le he dicho exactamente a Nym que me voy.

— Bueno señor, nosotros, uh…— Vincent se preparo — _Yo_ de alguna manera me encargué de eso por ti, Lupin.

Remus cerró los ojos y lanzo un juramento.

— Lo siento mucho Capitán—, dijo Vincent.

— Jefe, sabes… yo y Ren y Stimpy aquí podemos manejar esto. No tienes que venir, sería una exageración de todos modos— dijo Blaise con seriedad. — Hemos trabajado con Draco, sabemos como es, al menos cuando no está disfrazado. Y como has dicho, el resto del Grupo Gris cubre el otro extremo. Date a ti y a Nymphadora una pausa — se detuvo. — Y me das la oportunidad de practicar las habilidades de liderazgo que tan duro trabajaron en la academia para enseñarme.

Remus levanto la vista hacia la ladera sobre la playa, a la luz caliente de la casa, cortando a través del engrosamiento de la niebla. Tomo una decisión.

— Váyanse — dijo. — El papeleo de la licencia ya está en la base. Pero quiero informes de situación por una línea segura cada doce horas.

— Gracias, Capitán. — Blaise le tendió la mano. Remus la sujeto y la sacudió.

— Encuéntrenlo. Rápido.

* * *

— ¿Eres Tom?

Tom. Tom Ryddle. ¿Si ese era su nombre por qué no lo recordaba?

— Si, ese soy yo.

Un niño de diez años de edad, entró en el establo. Se puso de pie frente a Dray, sus ojos agrandados por un par de gafas de montura con alambres torcidos.

— Se supone que debo decirte que pongas la silla a un par de caballos para mí y Ginevra. Ginevra es mi hermana. Ella es un dolor en el trasero.

Ensillar algunos caballos…

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto al muchacho.

— Mi verdadero nombre es Ronald. Ronald Billius Weasley. Pero la gente me llama Ron.

Dray se volvió a la cuadra que estaba limpiando.

— Se rumorea que, los huéspedes menores de dieciocho años no pueden viajar por su cuenta.

— Si, pero…no estoy anotado para un paseo hasta _después de los cuatro_. ¿Qué voy hacer hasta entonces?

— ¿Leer un libro?— Dray le sugirió, volviendo al ritmo tranquillo de su trabajo.

— ¡Hey!— Ron se iluminó. — Puedes montar conmigo y Ginny. Conozco un lugar, más o menos a un kilómetro al este de aquí, donde hay esas grandes rocas, que lucen de modo escalofriante y parecen los dedos de algún gigante que salen de la tierra. Yo podría mostrártelos.

— No lo creo.

— Vamos Tom. No estás haciendo nada importante en este momento.

Dray continuó su trabajo con la pala.

— Por la forma en que lo veo, tengo uno de los puestos de trabajo más importante aquí, asegurándome que los caballos que montas tengan un sitio limpio donde dormir por la noche.

— Si, pero… ¿no le gustaría cabalgar un poco?

Dray respondió con honestidad.

— No.

La verdad era, que no podía recordar nada de los caballos. Si hubiera conocido una vez la forma de montar, el conocimiento se había escabullido junto con los recuerdos de su nombre y su pasado. Pero de alguna manera dudaba. De alguna manera, tenía la sensación que montar a caballo era un tema que nunca se tomó la molestia de aprender. Era problemático.

Si era Tom Ryddle, entonces había mentido para conseguir este trabajo. ¿Y si no era Tom Ryddle entonces, en el nombre del cielo, quien era?

Tom Ryddle o no, no podía evitar la sensación que no le iba a gustar saber quién era realmente. El arma de fuego en su bota. El fajo de billetes. La herida de bala. Todo esto lo llevó a una conclusión sobre sí mismo: no estaba en el lado de los ángeles.

Si su sueño tenía una sola pizca de verdad, era un asesino. Era alguien que disparó y mato a otras personas para ganarse la vida. Y, si este fuera el caso, no quería recordar quién era.

Él, y el mundo, estarían mucho mejor si simplemente se alojaba aquí por el resto de sus días, paleaba estiércol y…

Dray levantó la cabeza, escuchando con atención un ruido sordo. ¿Fue un trueno? ¿O un camión que se aproximaba?

— Eso suena como Regulus Black— le dijo Ron. — Hace lo que Hermione llama una excelente imitación de un tonto.

Era el débil sonido de fuertes pisadas, pero cada vez más fuerte hasta que se convirtió en un estruendoso ruido directamente fuera del establo. Fue acompañado por un relincho agudo de miedo y dolor del caballo. El sonido se hizo eco de manera casi idéntica, excepto que _ese_ segundo grito provenía de una garganta humana. Dray dejo caer la pala.

— Esa es Ginevra.

Ron corrió a la puerta pero Dray se adelantó y saltó sobre el muro del establo.

Un caballo sin jinete parado en sus patas traseras, pateando el aire mientras un hombre vestido con pantalones con flecos y un chaleco de cuero yacía detrás de él. Una joven se agachó en el polvo delante del furioso caballo, y se cubría la cabeza con los brazos. Dray no se detuvo. Se dirigió a la chica en una veloz carrera. Podía ver a Hermione Granger correr con la misma rapidez hacia ellos, desde la dirección de la oficina del rancho. Su sombrero cayó en el polvo, y llegó a la brida del caballo en el mismo momento que Dray agarró a la chica y la sacó del peligro.

Los cascos del caballo estuvieron a centímetros de la cara de Hermione, pero ella no se inmutó.

Dray empujo la niña en los brazos de Ron y estaba dispuesto a acudir en ayuda de Hermione. Pero ella simplemente, y poco a poco, se alejó, dejando que el animal tuviera algún espacio.

Los costados del caballo estaban desgarrados, como si hubiera sido herido con espuelas demasiado afiladas. Tenía la boca espumosa y salpicando sangre. Su cuerpo oscuro estaba manchado de sudor y temblando.

El hombre que fue arrojado al suelo estaba fuera del alcance de los poderosos cascos de la bestia.

— ¿Viste esto?— dijo mientras se ponía de pie. — ¡Ese maldito caballo casi me mata!

— ¡Silencio!—. Hermione ni siquiera miro en dirección al hombre. Toda su atención se centró en el caballo. A pesar que no habló en voz alta, había una severa autoridad en su voz.

El jinete cerró la boca con sabiduría.

Dray vio como el caballo regresó a sus cuatro patas. Se movía con nerviosismo, sin embargo, sigilosamente y todavía temblando. Hermione se acerco otra vez, hablando en voz baja al animal asustado, con las manos y el lenguaje corporal no amenazante.

Podría haber sido un domador de leones. Dray sintió que la tensión de su cuello y sus hombros empezaba a evaporarse simplemente con el sonido de su suave e hipnótica voz. Mientras contemplaba el caballo de manera constante, Dray no pudo ver nada de la ira que sabía que ella debía estar sintiendo hacia el jinete abusivo.

Sabía que los ojos de Hermione eran de un color marrón común y corriente, pero cuando miraba al caballo, reflejaban una serenidad que era casi angelical. Y por un momento, mientras la estaba mirando, Dray se quedo sin respiración.

Hermione Granger no era lo que la mayoría de la gente consideraría hermosa. Oh, su rostro era lo suficientemente bonito, lindo en realidad. Era tal vez un poco demasiado redondo, sin embargo, le daba un aspecto más joven de lo que era en realidad. O tal vez ella era simplemente joven, cosa que no sabía a ciencia cierta. Su nariz era pequeña y no podría ser descrita como algo más que infantil. Y el hecho que estaba salpicada de pecas se sumaba a tal efecto. Su boca era generosamente amplia, con labios elegantes. El único maquillaje que llevaba era una ligera capa de brillo en los labios y Dray sospechaba que lo llevaba más como protección contra el duro sol duro que por el efecto cosmético.

Pero al llegar a ese caballo tembloroso, con cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada mirada, parecía irradiar un suave y pacifico confort y Dray no podía respirar.

Quería que se dirigiera a él, para mirarlo de esa manera, para poner sus manos suaves sobre él, para llevarle a _él_ la paz que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

En cambio, vio como tocaba el caballo.

El animal soltó un bufido, retrocediendo con nerviosismo, pero Hermione lo siguió.

— Está bien, bebe —, murmuro. — Todo va a estar bien...shhh…— Paso las manos por el cuello del caballo. — Si, todo está bien ahora. Vamos a limpiarte. — Ella paso las riendas por la cabeza del animal llevándolo suavemente hacia el establo. — Tom se hará cargo de ti. —, añadió con esa voz dulce y suave, — mientras que yo me voy a encargar del idiota que te hizo daño.

Ella miró a Dray, llegando a entregarle las riendas, y así la calma cálida que había en sus ojos cambio, reemplazada por pura y fría rabia, casi asesina. Ella iba a "cuidar" del jinete, ¡claro que sí!

Pero primero se volvió hacia la joven que casi había sido herida en la calzada.

— ¿Estas bien Ginny?

Ginevra y Ron estaban de pie junto al establo, todavía abrazados. La niña asintió, pero estaba claro que estaba agitada.

— Ron, corre a la oficina—, ordeno Hermione al pequeño niño. — Toma el teléfono móvil de Minerva y localiza a tus padres. — Se volvió hacia Dray. — Llévate al caballo al establo.

Dray suavemente tiró de las riendas llevando el gran animal en frío silencio al establo. Miró los ojos grandes y marrones de la bestia y pudo ver su desconfianza. Trató de darle una mirada de confianza, pero sabía que estaba fallando. La verdad era que no tenía ni idea que hacer.

Envolvió las riendas alrededor de uno de los barrotes de la caseta más cercana, manteniendo su oído atento a lo que sucedía en el exterior del establo.

— Señor Black, tienes exactamente quince minutos para empacar tus maletas e ir a la oficina del rancho.

Podía oír a Hermione decirle al hombre que había montado a caballo, su tono no dejaba lugar a ninguna replica.

Había una hebilla que parecía mantener la silla de montar y Dray trató de desatarla, pero el animal se alejo, resoplando. No era el Dr. Dolittle, pero no pudo ignorar el mensaje del caballo. _No me toques_.

En el exterior, Black escupió.

— _Yo_ soy el que fue lanzado…

— Fuiste advertido—, Hermione lo interrumpió, con la voz apretada de ira. — Se te dijo una y otra vez que no se pueden usar las espuelas con ninguno de nuestros caballos. Te han dicho una y otra vez, no des un tirón a las riendas, que trates al caballo como tú quisieras ser tratado si tuvieras un freno en la boca.

Dray puso su mano sobre el cuello del caballo. Solo la dejo allí, estable, y firme, tratando de empujar todas sus incertidumbres lejos, muy lejos, a sabiendas que el animal podía sentirlo. Podía hacer esto. Ya había visto suficientes películas del Oeste. Tenía que sacarle la silla, y la manta de debajo, y de alguna manera enfriar al caballo.

— Te han dicho una y otra vez que los caballos deben mantenerse a un paso lento alrededor de los edificios del rancho— continuo la voz de Hermione. — Esta vez podrías haber herido de gravedad a Ginevra Weasley. Y esta vez, he terminado de darte advertencias. Esta vez, te digo que empaques tus maletas y salgas de este rancho.

— Quiero que venga el comisario. ¡Quiero una ambulancia, me lastime la espalda en la caída! Les voy a demandar…

Dray alcanzo la hebilla, esta vez con movimientos firmes y seguros. El caballo tembló y soplo el aire por la nariz, duro, pero Dray hizo el trabajo. Levanto la silla y la puso encima de una barandilla. Y entonces no pudo resistirse a echar un vistazo fuera de la puerta del establo. Una multitud se había reunido, los clientes y los ayudantes del rancho mirando en silencio.

Hermione tenía a Regulus Black apoyado contra la barandilla de madera de división del corral, con los ojos disparando fuego. Cuando habló, su voz era suave pero lo llevaba en la quietud.

— Adelante, llama al comisario Minerva—, dijo Hermione a la mujer de cabellos grises que estaba en los escalones de la oficina del rancho, sus ojos sin dejar de mirar a Black. — Es totalmente probable que Arthur y Molly Weasley quieran presentar cargos contra el Sr. Black por casi matar a su hija. Imprudencia temeraria, ¿no es así como se llama?

— No puedes echarme, soy un huésped.

— Eres un idiota—, dijo Hermione bruscamente. — Vete _al infierno_ fuera este rancho.

El se acerco a ella, amenazante.

— ¡Eres una pequeña perra! Cuando Harry Potter se entere de esto…

— Quince minutos, Black. — Era mucho más alto que ella, pero Hermione no dio marcho atrás. Ella se mantuvo firme, con la barbilla levantada, como si retara al hombre a levantar la mano en su contra. El hombre pasó junto a ella, exagerando su cojera mientras se dirigía hacia las cabinas de invitados.

Hermione se volvió, mirando a Minerva.

— ¿Te comunicaste con los Weasley?

La regordeta mujer mayor, asintió.

— Ellos están en camino.

— Llama al comisario también, en caso que quieran presentar una queja.

— Ya lo hice.

La mirada de Hermione recorrió la multitud y aterrizó en Dray. El se dio cuenta que había hecho todo el camino desde el establo, hacia ella, dispuesto a saltar en el caso que Black hubiese tratado de golpearla.

— ¿Como esta Stormchaser?— preguntó, dirigiéndose directamente hacia él. — La pobre bebe va a tener que ir a terapia después de esto.

— No parece querer que le toque—, admitió Dray, de regreso al establo.

Ella le dio una extraña mirada por encima del hombro.

— Ella no te conoce. Está un poco asustada.

 _Ella_. El caballo era una yegua. No había pensando en mirar. Había dado por sentado que, puesto que era un animal tan grande y poderoso… No has de asumir. Había roto una de sus principales normas, y se había equivocado.

Reglas. ¿Reglas de qué? Dios Todopoderoso, estaba de nuevo allí, justo fuera de su línea de visión. Todas las respuestas, bailando en el borde de su visión mental periférica. Quería cerrar los ojos, para agarrar y de alguna manera apoderarse de la verdad de su identidad. Pero Hermione Granger estaba hablando con él.

— ¿Por qué no la has enfriado?— dijo Hermione, obviamente repitió mientras lo estaba mirando con sus ojos marrones aparentemente normales.

Ella lo estaba probando. Sus palabras eran una prueba. Ella quería saber si podía hacerlo.

Pero no podía.

Dray se encontró con su mirada nivelada, con honestidad.

— Me temo que esto es un poco fuera de mi liga. Pero si me dices exactamente lo que hay que hacer, yo puedo…

Ella ya se había alejado de él.

— Perfecto— murmuro. — Increíble, increíblemente, estupendamente perfecto. — Se dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente. — ¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes cómo se enfría un caballo, no?

— Soy un estudiante rápido—, dijo en voz baja. — Y estás corta de manos…

— Y con falta de cerebro, también, obviamente. — Hubo un brote de cólera en el caliente ardor de sus ojos, pero el calor se vio debilitado por su frustración y decepción. — Maldita sea. _¡Maldita sea!_

La decepción fue difícil de aceptar. El había preferido mucho más su ira.

— Yo no tenía intención de engañarte. — El no lo podía explicar. ¿Cómo podría?

Ella se echó a reír mientras tomó la manta de silla de Stormchaser.

— De acuerdo. Vete y vigila que Black está haciendo las maletas. Está en la cabina número 12. Acompáñalo de vuelta a la oficina, termina de limpiar los establos, y luego quédate fuera de mi vista por el resto de la tarde. No puedo manejar esto en este momento. Vamos a hablar en la mañana.

Dray no sabía nada de caballos, pero sabía cuando una situación exigía silencio. Dio media vuelta y salió del establo.

Se había despertado esta mañana sin pasado, sin nombre, sin sentido de sí mismo. Pero de alguna manera ahora se sentía más vacío en el interior.

* * *

 _HALO son las siglas que describen el método de transporte de personal, equipos y suministros desde un avión de transporte. Una caída libre desde gran altura en paracaídas. HALO (High Altitude-Low Opening)_


	4. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes que no reconozcan pertenecen a Suzanne Brockmann, todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Era después de las dos de la mañana, y alguien golpeaba en la puerta de su apartamento.

Hermione se sentó, tanteando su linterna en la oscuridad y encontrando el vacío. El martilleo frenético continuaba, acompañado por una voz aguda que decía su nombre. Ella se arrojó de la cama y casi tropezó cuando caminó hacia el interruptor de la luz en la pared.

Agarrando su bata del gancho al lado de su armario, se movió hacia el ruido y abrió la puerta.

Ginevra Weasley, de catorce años, estaba de pie al otro lado de la mosquitera, su cara surcada de lágrimas.

— Ron _se fue_ , — dijo ella.

Hermione empujó a la muchacha dentro y cerró la mosquitera antes que la población entera de mosquitos de Nuevo México entrara en la cocina con ella.

— ¿Dónde?

— ¡No sé! ¡Yo estaba a cargo, y me dormí, y cuándo mamá y papá volvieron a casa, Ron se había ido! Cogió la manta de su cama, yo creo que está jugando al vaquero y está durmiendo fuera, en algún sitio. — Ginevra intentaba contener sus lágrimas lo mejor posible, pero una nueva inundación rebosó de sus ojos. — ¡Y ahora _ellos_ están peleando, y está llegando una tormenta y alguien tiene que ir a encontrar a Ron antes que sea alcanzado por un relámpago!

La chica tenía razón. Una tormenta se avecinaba. Hermione podía oír el siniestro estruendo de los truenos en la distancia. Aunque peligrosos, los relámpagos eran la menor parte de sus preocupaciones. Si Ron colocaba su saco de dormir en uno de los arroyos, o en el suave valle del lecho seco... No tenía que llover aquí para que los arroyos y el río de repente se desbordaran. Sólo tenía que llover río arriba.

Ella miró el reloj de cocina. Dos y quince. Sin duda, los Weasleys se habían quedado en el bar de carretera, bebiendo hasta las dos. Y si era el caso, ellos, maldita sea, no iban a ser de mucha ayuda en la búsqueda de su hijo.

Los truenos crepitaron otra vez, más cerca esta vez.

De todos modos, ella necesitaría todas las personas que pudiera conseguir.

— Ve a buscar a tu mamá y a tu papá, — ella mandó a Ginevra, ya con el teléfono inalámbrico llamando a Minerva. — Y despierta a tantos de los otros invitados como puedas. Nos encontraremos delante de la oficina del rancho.

Ginevra desapareció por la puerta.

Minerva pareció aturdida cuando contestó el teléfono, pero se repuso rápidamente.

Hermione se puso a un par de jeans sobre su camisón mientras recitaba una corriente de órdenes a su ayudante.

— Despierta a Colin y Parvati, diles que ensillen los caballos. La búsqueda será más fácil a caballo. — Tiró de sus botas y se atestó su sombrero en la cabeza.

— Despertaré a los muchachos del barracón.

* * *

El paseo en autobús fue interminable, pero cuando el conductor se detuvo en el punto de control en la primera de las vallas, Dray no quiso que se terminara. Cerró sus ojos, sin querer ver la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos, encerrándolo con llave. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. No había ninguna razón para observar las medidas de seguridad. Ninguna razón para estudiar las torres de vigilancia y las cercas. Él estaba aquí. Y se quedaría aquí hasta que Theo lo sacara.

El autobús se sacudió al parar, pero Dray no se movió hasta que uno de los guardias se acercó y le abrió. Llevaba grilletes tanto en las piernas como en los brazos.

Dray se levantó, y un guardia cercano le tiró de las manos hacia atrás, esposando sus manos a su espalda. Todavía llevaba una cadena corta que unía sus dos tobillos. Esto dificultaba sus pasos para bajar del autobús, y saltó los dos últimos peldaños, aterrizando ligeramente en el polvoriento patio de la cárcel.

Prisión. Él estaba en una prisión. Se sentía mal del estómago cuando alzó la vista a los altísimos edificios gris chillón encima de él.

— Muévete, — ladró uno de los guardias. — Adentro. Vamos.

Dray comenzó a sudar. Aquí fuera era bastante malo, pero al menos aquí todavía tenía el cielo, abierto y libre encima de él. Dentro sólo serían paredes, sólo barrotes, sólo estas cadenas que lo marcaban como un hombre muy, _muy_ peligroso.

El guardia lo empujó y él tropezó, pero se obligó a no reaccionar, a encontrar la serenidad en su profundo interior, la misma serenidad que lo había salvado tantas veces antes. Él estaba aquí. No tenía que gustarle esto. Sólo tenía que soportarlo. Theo contaba con él. Theo lo necesitaba para... para...

Las respuestas estaban allí, quién era Theo y lo que él necesitaba que Dray hiciera allí en la prisión, pero ellas estaban más allá de su alcance.

Todo cambió entonces, del modo en que los sueños a menudo lo hacen. Y luego Dray estaba en un callejón, tronaba mientras las primeras y enormes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. En un instante, estuvo empapado.

Empujó su pelo mojado atrás, lejos de su cara, lamentando que no tener un coletero. Una débil luz brilló en el cañón al lado de su brazo y se metió en las sombras, esperando que los pasos llegaran más cerca. Más cerca...

— ¡Tom! ¡Vamos, Tom, despiértate!— Manos ásperas lo sacudieron, y Dray abrió sus ojos, despertando al instante.

Hermione Granger se inclinó sobre él con su pelo alborotado por el sueño.

Se sorprendió. ¿Qué hacía ella en su cama? No era que él no la quisiera allí, porque lo hacía. Malo. Pero no podía recordar como ella había llegado allí. Y no podía imaginarse dejándose llevar por su atracción por esta mujer. Sería un grave error implicarse íntimamente con cualquiera hasta que hubiera vuelto de nuevo en sí.

No podía imaginar que Hermione le permitiera que la sedujera, tampoco. Ella había estado tan fría y enojada con él. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? No podía recordar como la había convencido para animarla a dormir con él. Y tal vez lo peor de todo, no podía recordar el sexo. Y era horriblemente alarmante.

¿Era esto más amnesia? No tenía sentido. Él podía acordarse de irse a la cama solo, y de apagar la luz. Podía recordar el extraño modo en que Hermione lo miró durante la cena. Podía acordarse de despertar en el albergue, con su cabeza golpeada. Podía recordar a Jarell, el motel, el paseo en autobús a...

Prisión.

Él había soñado con una _prisión_. Ser esposado y encadenado. Recordó a alguien llamado Theo...

Ella lo agito otra vez.

— ¡Espabila, maldición! Necesito tu ayuda.

La realidad se estrelló en él. Dray estaba en un catre apenas lo suficiente grande para una persona, mucho menos dos. Y Hermione no estaba vestida para una noche de "uno contra uno" a menos que su idea de "uno contra uno" fuera una competencia de lazar ganado. Ella llevaba jeans y botas y un sombrero vaquero de ala ancha en su cabeza.

Él se sentó, la manta se deslizo fuera de su pecho desnudo, y Hermione dio un paso atrás, como con miedo que no llevara nada en absoluto bajo aquellas mantas.

Si llevaba. Bóxers. También se acordaba de dejárselos puestos la noche anterior.

— Ron Weasley se fue sin permiso, — ella le dijo sin rodeos, — y tenemos una tormenta acercándose. Necesito a toda la gente que pueda, para ponerlos a buscar al niño antes que se inunde el río.

Dray asintió, claramente leyendo su mensaje silencioso. Ella necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir, incluso un bueno para nada, una serpiente vil y mentirosa como él.

Él balanceó sus piernas fuera de la cama y se puso los jeans y la camiseta que llevaba ayer, metiéndose en sus botas cuando ella dio media vuelta y se alejó. La siguió, rápidamente poniéndose al corriente. Los truenos siguieron retumbando mientras la muchedumbre de invitados y empleados se reunía fuera de la oficina del rancho y echaban un vistazo, preocupados, al oscuro cielo.

Hermione rápidamente los separó en grupos, enviándolos en diferentes direcciones, algunos a caballo, y algunos otros a pie.

— Comprueba el establo y los edificios públicos, — ella ordenó a Dray antes de balancearse fácilmente sobre un caballo y alejarse.

Podía oír las voces que resonaban de los grupos de búsqueda cuando se dirigieron a la oscuridad, llamando a gritos, esperando despertar al durmiente muchacho.

El suyo era un trabajo prescindible. Sabía que Hermione no creía que lo encontraran en el establo o el comedor e incluso en la sala de juegos. Pero alguien tenía que mirar allí, y él era ese alguien.

Entró en el establo.

Stormchaser era el único caballo que había quedado en las cuadras, y ella levantó sus oídos con curiosidad, como si estuviera asombrada por toda la actividad antes del amanecer.

Había sido el puesto de Stormchaser el que Dray estaba limpiando cuando Ron entró en el establo sólo esa tarde, tratando de engañarle para ensillar a un par de caballos.

Dray se heló, de repente oyendo un eco de la voz pre-adolescente de Ron.

 _Conozco un lugar, más o menos a un kilómetro al este de aquí, donde hay esas grandes rocas, que lucen de modo escalofriante y parecen los dedos de algún gigante que salen de la tierra..._

Había un mapa del relieve del rancho en la pared de establo, y Dray rápidamente midió la escala con sus dedos, tratando de encontrar aquellas formaciones rocosas que Ron mencionó. Sabía cómo leer mapas, y fácilmente encontró algo a poco más de media milla al noreste que podían ser aquellas rocas. Estaban justo al lado de un área baja, el cauce del río seco.

Los truenos crujieron, más cerca esta vez, y las primeras gotas rechonchas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, silbando en el tejado seco del establo. Si Ron había acampado en aquel lecho...

Dray salió corriendo hacia el corral, pero todos se habían ido. Podía oír sus voces en la distancia. La mayor parte de ellos avanzando hacia el sur.

Volvió al establo, donde una linterna enorme colgada de la puerta. Pero incluso usándola, sería imposible correr lo suficientemente rápido más de media milla sobre el terreno áspero.

Dio media vuelta y miró a Stormchaser directamente a los ojos.

Ella relinchó nerviosa cuando otra ráfaga de relámpagos brilló, el estruendo de truenos cerca.

— Sí, no me gusta este tiempo, tampoco, — dijo Dray al caballo, abriendo la puerta de la cuadra, — pero sé dónde está el niño, y tengo que llegar ahí, ¿qué dices de hacer un esfuerzo de equipo para encontrarlo?

Stormchaser no discrepó. Por supuesto, ella no estuvo de acuerdo exactamente, tampoco.

— Nunca he hecho esto antes en mi vida. — Dray tomó una brida de la pared, hablando en una voz baja, suave, calmante, del modo en que oyó que Hermione se dirigía al caballo. — Pero pasé la mayor parte de ayer mirando el procedimiento, tan sólo vamos a hacer un intento, ¿bien?

Cuando Dray se acerco más, la yegua apretó sus dientes.

— Creo que se supone que esta cosa va detrás de tus dientes, no delante de ellos, — Dray le dijo, todavía en aquella voz baja. — Y creo que vi a los otros tipos tocarte aquí atrás un poco, y sólo hay que esperar hasta que no prestes tanta atención y luego... lo metemos dentro. Aquí vamos. Caballo bueno. Buena chica. Así se hace.

Stormchaser resopló, mastico descontentamente la brida.

— No puedo imaginar que se sienta muy agradable, — Dray siguió, pasando una manta color castaño para montar. — No puedo suponer que cualquier parte de esto sea divertido para ti, sobre todo después del modo en que el idiota ese te trató esta tarde.

Él tomó una silla de la pared, colocándola suavemente en el centro de la manta, y aseguró el cinturón alrededor del vientre del caballo. Como había visto hacer a los otros trabajadores del rancho, esperó hasta que Stormchaser se relajó, y luego la apretó varias muescas.

Parecía que los estribos estaban en la longitud correcta para sus piernas, por lo que pasó las riendas sobre la cabeza del caballo y la llevó a la noche, metiendo la linterna bajo un brazo.

La lluvia caía más pesada ahora, y Stormchaser trató de retroceder al establo.

— No, tú no, — murmuró al caballo, señalando en la dirección que quería ir. — ¿Qué clase de caballo terco eres, de todos modos?— Puso su pie izquierdo en el estribo y se sostuvo del pomo. Probablemente estoy haciendo todo mal y al revés, por lo que aprecio tu paciencia, — dijo cuando trató de imitar el movimiento que Hermione hacía, y se balanceo en la silla. Aterrizó con un ruido sordo, casi cayéndose en el otro lado. — ¡So!

Stormchaser resopló, levantando sus oídos cuando Dray tomó suavemente las riendas. Tuvo que recordar que estaban atadas a la sensible boca del caballo.

¿Ahora, cuál es lo contrario de "So"?

— ¡Arre!— dijo.

Un relámpago destelló, los truenos se estrellaron, y Stormchaser salió disparada.

Hermione no podía creer lo que veía. Un relámpago destelló otra vez, y otra vez vio a Stormchaser, corriendo a toda prisa con Tom Ryddle encogido a lo largo del cuello de la yegua, montando a caballo como un vaquero de rodeo avezado. Ella sintió un destello de irritación, el tipo le hizo creer que no sabía ni la mínima cosa sobre caballos, incluyendo montar.

Ella se movió para cortarles el paso cuando Tom frenó a Stormchaser.

— Sé donde está Ron, — dijo él, aparentemente inconsciente de la lluvia que caía ahora constantemente, y corría por su rostro.

Dio un ligero golpe a los flancos de Stormchaser, y el caballo salió otra vez. Hermione le siguió, presionando a Silver con fuerza para mantenerse a nivel.

Ella tenía su linterna, y con su haz brillante, pudo ver que Tom no montaba a caballo como un vaquero profesional, él se agarraba para mantener su querida vida.

— Hablé con él esta tarde, — gritó el hombre a ella, — quería venir a este lugar donde hay algunas formaciones rocosas.

 _Dedos de Rocas._ Dios, era justo en el borde del lecho seco. Con toda esta lluvia, no se quedaría seco por mucho tiempo, si no estaba inundado ya por la lluvia en las montañas.

Hermione le dio a Silver rienda libre, dejándolo volar a través de la tierra, rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde. Por favor, Dios, déjanos encontrar a este pequeño muchacho todavía vivo...

Ella lo oyó antes de verlo.

El río corría.

El relámpago llameó, y los _Dedos de Roca_ aparecieron en la oscuridad, surgiendo locamente sobre ellos. El agua en el lecho era oscura y espumosa, y llena de troncos flotando río abajo y escombros que empezaban a desprenderse.

No había ninguna señal de Ron.

Hermione se deslizó fuera de Silver, usando su linterna para iluminar los bancos del río.

Tom todavía estaba encima de Stormchaser y señaló en el torrente de agua.

— ¡Allí!

Ella lo vio, también.

Ella vio lo que parecía ser la parte superior de una pequeña cabeza cerca de una rama que se había enganchado en un saliente de rocas.

— ¡Ron!— ella gritó sobre el rugido del río y el estallido de los truenos. — ¡Ron!

La cabeza se movió y se convirtió en una cara pequeña y pálida que reflejó a la luz de su linterna.

Era Ron. Se aferraba, luchando por su vida al final de una vieja rama erosionada.

Tom se bajó de Stormchaser, Hermione le vio evaluar la situación con un vistazo. La rama a la cual Ron se agarraba estaba apretujada entre dos rocas en el borde del río, justo antes que el agua diera una difícil curva a la izquierda y se precipitara aún más rápido colina abajo. Las aguas bravas allí abajo mostraban que las rocas de los rápidos podían aplastar la vida de un niño de diez años arrojado contra ellas con la fuerza furiosa del agua.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que los despojos golpearan a Ron, liberándolo de su posición y lo barrieran río abajo.

La caída de rocas en el lado del río era traicionara. Tom resbaló y se deslizó sobre ellas, volviéndose para dar una mano a Hermione.

Ella no necesitó o quiso su ayuda.

— Estoy bien, — le gritó ella. — ¡Sigue adelante!

Finalmente, los dos estaban allí.

— Agarrare, niño, — ella oyó que Tom llamaba a Ron. — ¡vamos a sacarte de allí!

— ¡Quiero a mi mamá!— El pequeño muchacho lloraba. — ¡Por favor, quiero a mi mamá!

— Sólo déjanos sacarte de allí, y la encontraremos en seguida, — Tom le dijo, su voz tranquilizadora. Sacarían al muchacho del río. Y si sentía cualquier duda sobre ello, él no lo mostraba. Él tiró del final de la gruesa rama a la cual Ron se agarraba, pero no se soltaba. Hermione poso su linterna y ayudo. No tomó mucho tiempo saber que la maldita cosa no cedería. No serían capaces de liberar la rama para sacar al niño de allí.

La lluvia caía despiadadamente ahora, corriendo del borde de su sombrero en una sólida capa.

— Tendré que ir por él, — gritó ella a Tom.

Él usó una mano para limpiar el agua de su cara, pero no ayudó mucho. Él sacudió su cabeza.

— No. Yo lo haré.

— ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Esa rama no sostendrá tu peso!

— Tampoco podría sostener el tuyo.

— Sostén mis piernas, — Hermione le dijo. — Si la rama se rompe, colgaré de ella, y tú puedes izarnos a ambos fuera del agua.

No le gustó esto, pero ella no le dio ninguna posibilidad para discutir. Sólo comenzó poco a poco a avanzar a lo largo de aquella rama.

Ella pudo sentir sus manos en sus piernas, sus dedos enganchados alrededor de los extremos inferiores de sus jeans. Ella pudo ver la cara pálida y asustada de Ron cuando un relámpago destelló otra vez.

El muchacho se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, mientras ella se acercara a él.

Ella estaba tan cerca. Otros medio metro más, y…

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Un pedazo de madera arrastrada río abajo golpeó a Ron de lleno en el pecho, y con un chillido, su agarre en la rama se rompió.

Hermione oyó el grito del muchacho, con ojos amplios por el terror, sus dedos que casi la alcanzaban, cuando fue barrido debajo del agua.

Ella se sintió arrastrada hacia arriba y casi lanzada a la orilla y sintió, más que vio, cuando Tom se levantaba detrás de ella y sobre las rocas. Ella agarró para su linterna, sosteniéndola en alto, iluminando el río, rezando para vislumbrar el pelo castaño de Ron, rezando para que él hubiera logrado agarrarse de otra rama.

¡Ella lo vio!

¡Querido Dios, no! El muchacho estaba siendo arrastrado río abajo. En pocos segundos, chocaría contra aquellos rápidos.

Pero entonces vio a Tom, que corría a lo largo de la orilla del río, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el lugar donde el río giraba. Ella le vio zambullirse, con un movimiento elegante, atlético.

Y luego él estaba fuera del haz de luz, y ella no vio nada más.

Dray supo sin ninguna duda, en los pocos segundos que se mantuvo suspendido sobre el agua furiosa, que sabía cómo nadar.

Y no sabía sólo como nadar en forma de perro. Él _sabía_ cómo _nadar_. Tan incómodo como estuvo montando a Stormchaser, aquí en el río estaba completamente en su elemento. Estaba como en casa en el agua, a diferencia de cualquier otro sitio en el mundo.

Golpeó el río con un ligero chapoteo y este le atrajo, cayendo, tirando, arrastrándolo río abajo. Se fue con él, usando su fuerza para empujarse hacia la superficie. Sólo cuando su cabeza estaba encima del agua otra vez, luchó contra la corriente, buscando cualquier señal de Ron.

Vio los despojos venir, parecía a un sólido trozo de un poste telefónico, pero no tuvo tiempo para apartarse completamente de su camino. Estos lo golpearon firmemente en su costado izquierdo, empujándolo abajo y haciéndole girar alrededor; el resplandor blanco del dolor empeoraba por el agua que quemaba sus pulmones.

Él pateo y nado en contra el dolor, emergiendo con prisa, tosiendo el agua que había inhalado y jadeando en una inundación bendita de aire.

Y el niño fue arrastrado directamente en sus brazos.

Si no creía en la acción de una especie de poder superior antes, creyó ahora.

Dray dejo a la fuerza del agua arrastrarlo otra vez, usando su fuerza como nadador simplemente para conducirlos hacia la rocosa orilla.

Y luego avanzando lentamente, su costado estaba ardiendo, Ron todavía se aferraba a su cuello, ambos resollaban por aire. Y Hermione estaba allí, ayudando a llevar al niño a la orilla. Ella entonces lo alcanzó.

El relámpago destelló, y vio que ella había perdido su sombrero. Sus rizos oscuros estaban pegados a su cabeza y bajo su chaqueta, su camisa estaba pegada a sus pechos. No era una camisa, se dio cuenta. Llevaba un camisón blanco. Y absolutamente nada debajo. Tenía un cuerpo increíblemente magnífico, pero fueron sus ojos los que se encontró queriendo ver otra vez. Rebosando del calor de la emoción y el alivio, sus ojos eran imposiblemente hermosos.

Podía haberse sentado allí, en la lluvia, toda la noche, sólo esperando un relámpago, para conseguir otro vislumbre de su cara.

Pero Hermione recogió a Ron en sus brazos y se levantó.

— Vamos a regresar al rancho.

* * *

Arthur Weasley, el padre de Ron, salió de su cabaña.

— El doctor dice que tiene unas costillas rotas, pero sus pulmones están claros y su tensión arterial fuerte. Vamos a vigilarlo el resto de de la noche para estar seguros que no hay ninguna herida interna que no notáramos.

La lluvia había parado, y las nubes se disolvieron. Hermione podía ver las primeras débiles estrellas brillar vagamente en el cielo. Ella asintió.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Luces como que si te acuestas, te vas a quedar dormido durante un día o dos.

Weasley se pasó las manos por su cara.

— No, hemos puesto el despertador. Y el de Ginevra, también. Por si acaso.

— Bien, estoy aquí si me necesitas.

— Gracias

Hermione dio media vuelta para irse, pero él la paró.

— Hemos causado solamente problemas en este viaje. ¿Vas a pedirnos que nos marchemos mañana?

Ella tuvo que reírse.

— ¿Quieres decir, al igual que le pedí a Regulus Black marcharse?— Sacudió su cabeza. — No, estoy tratando de no hacer un hábito el correr a los invitados que pagan a punta de escopeta. Es malo para el negocio.

— Agradécele de mi parte a aquel vaquero otra vez, — dijo Weasley. — Si ustedes no hubieran estado allí, Ron podría estar...

Ron _habría_ muerto.

Hermione sabía lo que Arthur Weasley no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Su hijo habría muerto. Al infierno con ella. Tuvo muy poco que ver con salvar la vida del muchacho. La verdad era que, sin Tom Ryddle, ellos estarían drenando aquel río completamente en este mismo momento, buscando el pequeño cuerpo aplastado y sin vida de Ron.

Hermione tragó una súbita oleada de intensa emoción. Tuvo que parpadear con fuerza para hacer retroceder la humedad en sus ojos.

— Se lo agradeceré, — dijo ella silenciosamente. — Dale un beso de buenas noches a Ron de mi parte, ¿vale?

Weasley asintió, cerrando la mosquitera detrás de él.

Debía ser la fatiga la que trajo todas estas olas de emoción a la superficie. Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que lloró, aún así estaba aquí, lista para enroscarse como una pelota y llorar como un bebé.

Todo estaba bien. El muchacho estaba seguro. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en cual podría haber sido el resultado. Ella no podía menos que recordar la mirada de miedo puro en la cara del pequeño muchacho cuando fue arrastrado fuera de su alcance, ¿Por qué no me salvaste? La pregunta en sus ojos. Si Ron hubiera muerto, su cara le habría atormentado por el resto de su vida.

Si Ron hubiera muerto...

¿Y si Tom no hubiera estado allí con su asombrosa capacidad de nadar como una especie de animal marino? ¿Y si el río hubiera barrido a Ron por delante de él? ¿Y si...?

Su interior se revolvió y la bilis subió a su garganta. Tuvo que sentarse, ahí mismo en el borde del camino fangoso, e intentar impedir la arcada. Se agarró a su chaqueta mojada, envolviéndola fuertemente alrededor de ella, rezando para que la náusea pasara.

— ¿Estás bien?— La voz salió de la oscuridad, suave y dulce.

— Sí—, ella mintió, no queriendo alzar la vista y mirar las profundidades insondables de los ojos de Tom. No quería que notara que ella estaba temblando. — Estoy... Estoy...

Sintió que él se sentaba al lado de ella, sintió su proximidad y calor. Él no dijo nada. Sólo se sentó allí mientras ella trataba de respirar, tratando desesperadamente de recobrar su equilibrio y parar este maldito zarandeo que agitaba su cerebro.

Cuando él finalmente comenzó a hablar, Hermione creía que ella lo había imaginado. Su voz era suave y se entretejía perfectamente en el aterciopelado tapiz del amanecer.

— Sabes, no creo que haya montado a caballo antes, — le dijo. — Al menos no desde que era un niño. No sé por qué no lo he intentado, es genial. Estimulante. Parecido a un tipo de vuelo. ¿Pero ya sabes esto, verdad? Puedo imaginarte como la clase de niña que nació a horcajadas sobre un caballo. — Hizo una pausa, pero sólo brevemente. — Cuando montaba Stormchaser, recuerdo creer que era parecido a estar en una motocicleta, excepto que esta que montaba tenía cerebro y _alma_...

Hermione sabía exactamente lo que él hacía. Era tierno con ella, calmándola con la suavidad de su voz, del modo en que alguien podría dirigirse a un animal asustado. Del modo en que ella había hablado a Stormchaser esta misma mañana. Y como Stormchaser, ella se agarró al sonido de aquella suave voz. Era la única cosa sólida y estable en una noche que giraba y temblaba.

No, no era la noche la que temblaba. Era ella la que estaba temblando. Y llorando. Y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para parar sus lágrimas. Nada en absoluto.

Él todavía hablaba, describiendo su paseo, describiendo el modo en que había puesto la brida y la silla a Stormchaser. Sus palabras no tenían importancia y ella dejó de escuchar, concentrándose sólo en la subida y bajada de su voz. Y cuando él extendió la mano y la tocó, suavemente, ligeramente dirigiendo una mano a través de sus hombros y bajando por su espalda, ella no se soltó. No quiso soltarse. En cambio se inclinó hacia él, dejándole envolverla en sus brazos.

Él la sostuvo cuando ella tembló, meciéndola ligeramente de acá para allá, infundiéndole su calor, rodeándola con su fuerza sólida.

— Esta bien ahora, — murmuró él repetidas veces. — Todo está bien.

Y funcionaba. Podía sentir que la náusea comenzaba a desvanecerse, sintió que se relajaba en sus brazos.

Y él era fuerte. Su esbeltez era sólo una ilusión. Sus brazos y pecho eran de músculo sólido. Ella no se había perdido aquel hecho cuando entró para despertarle y lo encontró medio desnudo en la cama. No tenía grasa o peso de más en su cuerpo, ninguno en absoluto. Sin embargo, sus brazos eran suaves. Gentiles.

Él siguió acariciando su espalda, luego paso sus dedos suavemente por su pelo, murmurando palabras de tranquilidad. La sujetaba sin ser amenazador, ofreciendo sólo consuelo, callándose cuando su temblor finalmente se paró.

Ella dejó descansar su cabeza en su todavía húmedo hombro, dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, dejó a todos sus horribles "que pasaría si" ir a la deriva. Excepto uno. ¿Y si este hombre cuyos brazos se sentían tan bien alrededor de ella volviera la cabeza y la besará?

Hermione abrió sus ojos. Era un pensamiento completamente loco. Se separó de él, poniéndose de pie.

Ella tembló ligeramente, con frío sin los brazos de Tom alrededor de ella, cuando la primera luz tenue del alba comenzó a encender el cielo del Este.

Él todavía era una sombra, sentada en la oscuridad. Hermione retrocedió rápidamente, con miedo que él pudiera romper el silencio, o con miedo que no pudiera.

— No hay ninguna forma en que pueda pagarte alguna vez lo suficiente por lo que hiciste esta noche, — dijo suavemente. Ah, ella podía pensar en un modo en el que seguramente podía tratar de recompensarle, pero firmemente apartó aquel caprichoso pensamiento.

— No saqué al niño del río por el dinero, — dijo él.

— Oh, no, — dijo ella, con miedo de haberlo ofendido. — No quise decir eso. Sólo quise decir... Lamento que no haya algún modo que pueda agradecerte lo que hiciste. — Su voz tembló ligeramente. — Y por sentarse aquí conmigo justo ahora.

— A veces la parte más difícil de la batalla viene después que se termina,— dijo él silenciosamente, — cuando el nivel de adrenalina cae y no hay nada más que hacer, excepto pensar en lo que pasó.

Hermione se quedó aunque el cielo continuaba poniéndose más claro, sabiendo que debería decir buenas noches y poner una distancia sana entre ella y este hombre. Estaba atraída por su voz suave y su sonrisa tranquila más de lo que quería confesar. Y en cuanto a sus brazos...

— ¿Estabas en el ejército?— ella preguntó, en vez de despedirse.

Él estuvo silencioso durante un momento, entonces se puso de pie con un movimiento fácil, fluido.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres comenzar una conversación ahora mismo? Te ves como si pudieras usar la cama por aproximadamente doce horas.

¿Con él? El pensamiento reventó en su cabeza y ella se recupero con dificultad otra vez. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella esta noche?

— Tienes razón, — dijo ella. — Estoy... Todavía estoy...

Él sostuvo su mano. Tenía manos grandes, manos fuertes, manos capaces que parecían causadas por el duro trabajo. Manos atractivas que estaban atadas a atractivos brazos.

— Vamos, — dijo él. — Caminare contigo hacia tu cabaña.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza.

— Estoy bien. — Tenía miedo de tocarle otra vez. Incluso sólo su mano. — Gracias de nuevo, Tom.

Él asintió, dejando caer su mano.

— Tengo un apodo, — le dijo, — prefiero responder a él. Es Dray. Sé que es... extraño, pero es como pienso en mí.

— Dray, — ella repitió. — ¿Es ruso?

— No. Es un apodo...— se rió casi tímidamente.

— ¿ _Dray_? — ¿Qué significa eso?

Ella vio otro destello de sus blancos dientes en el alba creciente.

— No estoy seguro que lo sepa. Es sólo un mote que me dio un... un amigo.

Hermione se alejó.

— Bien, gracias. Dray. — hizo una pausa. — Deberíamos encontrarnos... probablemente para hablar por la mañana, — le dijo torpemente.

— Siempre que gustes, — contestó él simplemente. — Sabes dónde encontrarme.


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola, olvide decirles que las actualizaciones las haré los sábados, aunque los que siguen la historia ya lo habrán notado, en fin, espero que disfruten de este capítulo y les deseo una muy linda Feliz Navidad.

* * *

Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes que no reconozcan pertenecen a Suzanne Brockmann, todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

El Teniente Blaise Zabini estaba sentado solo en una mesa apartada en Denny's, en la calle Water en Wyatt City, Nuevo México, acabando su desayuno. La calle Water, si claro. Toda la calle, el pueblo entero, estaba tan seca como un hueso. Se había despertado esta mañana después de luchar diez minutos, bostezó y sus labios se agrietaron. Dios, echaba de menos el océano. Su equipo y él llegaron a Las Cruces más tarde de lo previsto. Cuando pudo conseguir un coche discreto y condujo toda la noche por el desierto hasta Wyatt City, ya era más de media noche.

Blaise estaba ceñudo, se despidió de Gregory y Vincent, salió del coche a una milla de la iglesia y se acercó al refugio.

Mientras miraba, Gregor y Vincent paseaban por la calle fuera del nuevo y flamante motel enfrente de Denny's, sin duda no tenían prisa alguna en reunirse con él para su "reporte de situación". De hecho, Vincent se paró para encender su cigarrillo en el parking, ahuecando las manos para parar el viento.

Gregory con destreza arrancó el cigarro de los labios de Vincent y lo tiró al suelo y con sus grandes botas cuarenta y ocho y medio lo machacó. Y mientras Lucky miraba, discutían sobre las nueve mil veces que Vincent había intentado dejar de fumar. O mejor dicho, Vincent decía y Gregory no le hacía caso.

Gregory se dirigió al restaurante y Vincent lo seguía, discutiendo. Estaban duchados y afeitados buscando un lugar fresco. Los dos usaban jeans y camisetas, y Vincent, en ese momento, llevaba calado un sombrero de cowboy en su corto y castaño pelo.

Gregory, con su oscuro atractivo, y sus características de nativo americano, podría hacerse pasar por lugareño de Wyatt City. Vincent era exacto a Popeye el marino, pero con sombrero de cowboy.

— Voy a dejar de fumar. — Decía Vincent, cuando entró en el restaurante y fue hacia la mesa de Blaise. — Lo prometo. Pero no estoy preparado para dejarlo ahora mismo.

Gregory al fin habló. — Cuando estamos en una operación y estamos jodidos, puedo oler el humo a cientos de metros de distancia. Y si, puedo olerte, por eso me opongo. Si te quieres matar fumando es asunto tuyo, Skelly. Simplemente no me mates.

Por una vez en su vida, Vincent se quedó sin nada que decir.

Gregory se sentó al lado de Blaise, prefiriendo estar, al igual que el Teniente, con la espalda a la pared. Vincent se fue hasta el otro lado, girado con la espalda al espejo. De ese modo también podía ver todo el restaurante.

Las buenas costumbres murieron definitivamente. Lástima que los malos hábitos murieran duramente también. Gregory tenía toda la razón sobre el tabaquismo de Vincent.

Cuando estaban en una operación, el aroma de un cigarro fumado seis horas antes, seguramente pondría en peligro a todo el grupo.

Gregory contempló a Lucky.

— Wow, huele fuerte, señor.

— Y ambos parecen como si tuvieron la oportunidad de ducharse y tener una gran noche de sueño.

— La habitación era bastante agradable, gracias.

— Sí, estoy ansioso por verla desde una posición boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados. — Dijo Blaise.

Desgraciadamente eso no iba a pasar pronto.

No fue a la iglesia para dormir. Estuvo allí para revisar el lugar a fondo, colándose y averiguando todo lo posible acerca del refugio. Pasó casi toda la noche hablando con los voluntarios, descubriendo cómo funcionaba el trabajo.

El refugio era simplemente una gestión de una organización religiosa.

— Las únicas normas son, sin drogas, alcohol, armas ni mujeres en el local. Y los hombres tienen que estar fuera, tanto del edificio, como del vecindario antes de las 8:00 de la mañana porque la instalación se utiliza para clases preescolares a las 8:45.

— ¿Alguien recuerda haber visto a Draco? — Preguntó Vincent.

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

— No. Y no hay registros de los hombres que pasan por el refugio. Pero tienen registros de los turnos de los voluntarios que trabajan. Uno de ustedes tiene que ir a esa oficina y enseñar su encanto a esas señoras para tener esa lista. Tenemos que saber quien estuvo de guardia la noche que Draco pudo haber estado.

Vincent apuntó a Gregory.

— El hará eso, las señoras de las iglesias me dan sarpullido.

Gregory se encogió de hombros.

— Lo haré si me dejas fumar.

— Oh Dios. — Vincent cayó desplomado hacia delante con la cabeza en la mesa.

— Muy bien. — Dijo con voz amortiguada por los brazos. — Dejaré de fumar. Si mantienes a cualquier señora de la iglesia lejos de mí.

Gregory se giró hacia Lucky.

— Blaise, estaba pensando. Si Draco entró en el refugio disfrazado…

— Si, también he pensado en eso. — Blaise indico a la camarera que le rellenara su taza de café y ella rellenó también las tazas de Gregory y Vincent, y les dijo que volvía en un momento para el pedido. Esperó hasta que se fue para continuar.

— Si él no quiere, seguramente no lo vamos a encontrar.

— Siempre y cuando esté vivo. — Dijo Vincent sombríamente.

Blaise tomó un sorbo de café, sintiendo que se quemaba hasta el estomago.

— ¿Qué tan bien conocieron a Draco Malfoy el año pasado cuando estuvimos trabajando con el Almirante Nott?

Gregory y Vincent se miraron. Los chicos, que habían sido compañeros de natación desde hacía años, tenían una forma de mantener conversaciones con tan solo una mirada.

— No demasiado. — Admitió Gregory. — El era bastante reservado.

Vincent miró de nuevo a Gregory. — O pasaba el rato con Luna Lovegood.

Luna Nott, ahora. Gregory suspiro al recordar.

— Siempre me imagine que Draco tuvo algo con ella.

— ¿Ya ha tenido el bebé? — Preguntó Vincent. — Nunca supe que una mujer embarazada pudiera ser tan sexy hasta que Luna se preñó.

— Todavía no, le quedan unas cuantas semanas más, — dijo Lucky, mirando con exasperación a Gregory. Vincent solo podía referirse al embarazo de la esposa de un Almirante condecorado y respetado como "preñada".

— ¿Podemos concentrarnos aquí? Vamos a centrarnos en Draco Malfoy. Tampoco yo lo conocía demasiado bien.

— Era un tío misterioso. — Dijo Vincent.

— Theodore Nott confía en él, — señalo Gregory. Frunció el ceño a Vincent. — Y no hablemos en pasado de él, por favor.

— De acuerdo. — Blaise apuntó a Gregory. — Tú ve a hacer amistad con el personal de la iglesia. — Luego señalo a Vincent. — Tú busca en el ordenador todos los registros y archivos de Draco Malfoy. Quiero saber donde se crió, cual era su apodo durante su formación en BUD/S5, las medallas que ganó, su verdura preferida, su color favorito. Quiero saber todo lo que hay de ese tipo.

Gregory se levantó.

— Voy a coger una dona antes de salir. — Sacó la llave de la habitación del motel de su bolsillo y la puso en la mesa delante de Blaise. — Querrás esto.

— Lo quiero pero no la voy a usar. Voy a revisar los alrededores del vecindario del refugio. A ver si por las tiendas hay alguien que recuerde a Draco. Tan pronto que los bares abran iré también.

— Perdóname por cantar siempre lo mismo, pero te ves peor de lo que hueles, Teniente. — Dijo Gregory.

— Tal vez deberías dormir unas horas.

— Tenemos otro reporte dentro de doce horas con el Capitán. — Lucky les recordó. — No tengo ganas de repetir lo mismo de esta mañana, que aun no tenemos pistas.

Blaise se deslizó por el asiento y arrojó dinero suficiente sobre la mesa para pagar su desayuno.

— Tomaré una ducha rápida, pero es todo el tiempo que tengo. Nos veremos en el motel a la una.

— Dios, yo quería un verdadero desayuno. — Vincent miró con nostalgia los huevos revueltos con jamón en la foto del menú, se levantó y salió.

— Te compraré un desayuno especial de súper lujo para llevar, — dijo Gregory, — si cambias tus asignaciones conmigo.

— ¿Buscar registros informáticos contra enfrentarse a las damas de la iglesia? — Vincent negó con la cabeza. — No quiero desayunar, es malo.

* * *

Los Weasleys se iban.

Dray dijo adiós a Ron cuando la camioneta se alejaba por el largo camino.

Los acontecimientos de anoche fueron excesivos para ellos. Sus vacaciones habían acabado. Arthur Weasley le dijo a Dray una vez más que estaba muy agradecido. Por otra parte, quería tener a Ron revisado por su médico de cabecera cuando estuvieran de vuelta en New York.

— ¿Estas completamente loco?

Dray se giró para ver a Hermione de pie detrás de él. Levaba un trozo de papel en su mano y…

Se volvió, reconociéndolo como el desorbitante cheque, - según el hombre, un regalo de agradecimiento - que Arthur Weasley trató de poner en su mano mientras se despedían.

— ¿Cómo es que te niegas a aceptar eso?

Hermione preguntó moviendo la maldita cosa hacia arriba. No podía explicar que el pensamiento de aceptar dinero por salvar la vida de un niño le hacía retorcerse, sobre todo porque las pesadillas continuaban acosándolo y le hacían preguntarse si aquel dinero que llevaba en su bota, lo había ganado por quitar vidas.

— No fui al río tras Ron porque quisiera una recompensa, — le dijo. — Lo hice porque el niño me gusta.

Negó la cabeza. No eso no era del todo cierto.

— Mira, yo lo habría hecho aunque el chico no me gustara. Yo solo…lo hice ¿vale? No quiero el dinero de Weasley. El me dio las gracias y eso es suficiente.

Dray regresó al establo. En los establos había cuadras que limpiar y otras tareas que hacer. Hoy llevaba un comienzo tardío, estaba más lento de lo normal, gracias al trozo de poste telefónico que lo golpeó en el río.

No creía que tuviese su costilla rota, pero probablemente estaba agrietada. De todas formas, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Había cogido una venda elástica del botiquín y él mismo se la puso, aunque realmente no le ayudó demasiado. Le dolía, pero el dolor desaparecería con el tiempo.

Hermione lo siguió, a paso ligero, cuando una repentina brisa hizo que sujetara el sombrero de cowboy en la cabeza.

— Tom, Dray. Dios, este cheque es por _cien_ mil dólares. Ese dinero no es nada para Arthur Weasley, él lo consigue a montones en Wall Street. Pero para alguien como tú o yo…no puedes decir simplemente "no gracias" a una oportunidad como esta.

Se detuvo en seco y tropezó con él.

— Es gracioso, yo creía que ya lo hice.

Ella estaba completa y totalmente confundida y desconcertada, y así se quedó observándolo como si intentara mirar dentro de su cabeza.

— Le prometí a Arthur hablar contigo y que aceptaras esto.

— Pues vas a tener que romper tu promesa, porque no lo quiero, — dijo Dray otra vez.

Alargó la mano hacia el cheque con la intención de romperlo, pero ella lo alejó, fuera de su alcance, como si hubiera sido capaz de leerlo en su mente.

— Ni te atrevas. Voy a mantener esto para ti mientras piensas en aceptarlo. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Exasperado, se volvió hacia el establo.

— No necesito tiempo. Ya lo he pensado. Tendrás que devolvérselo.

Una vez más lo siguió hasta dentro.

— Con ese dinero no tendrías que trabajar aquí sacando estiércol todo el día.

El la miró mientras cogía la pala y hacia eso precisamente, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su costado.

— ¿Vas a despedirme?

— ¡No! — Su respuesta fue rápida. — No lo dije por eso. _Necesito_ que te quedes, ya estoy falta de manos, pero en realidad yo… — se aclaró la garganta. — Me gustaría que te quedaras.

Dray no paró de hacer su trabajo de limpiar el establo, pero no pudo evitar mirarla otra vez.

Llevaba unos jeans y una camisa manga larga y la camiseta metida. Escondía las curvas que sabía que estaban allí. Ella encajó perfectamente en sus brazos anoche. Quizás _demasiado_ perfectamente. Mientras lo contemplaba, sus ojos eran marrón oscuro. Sabía que podía perderse en ellos con demasiada facilidad.

Ella lo miraba como si fuera una clase de héroe. Y sabía como un destello, que al no aceptar el dinero, solo se lo parecía más. Maldita sea.

— Es decir, si te quieres quedar. — Añadió, la vergüenza le hizo ruborizarse. — Ya sabes…por un tiempo.

Dray se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado, se obligó a no pensar en que no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido sexo. Por supuesto que no podía recordar.

Todo antes del lunes estaba totalmente en blanco.

Sin embargo, igual que supo que talla llevaba de pantalones y su medida, también sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo sin estar con una mujer. Mucho tiempo.

Y se encontró con esta mujer increíblemente atractiva.

Ella rechazó su oferta de volver a pie, de regreso a su cabaña, cuando el sol empezaba a deslizarse por el horizonte esa mañana. Eso fue una buena decisión por su parte. Dray no sabía que pensar en ese momento. Ella simplemente había pasado por una angustia emocional y estaba muy vulnerable.

El mismo había estado imaginando situaciones hipotéticas toda la mañana. Fue pura suerte haber cogido en sus brazos a Ron cuando iba por el río. Pura casualidad que el niño no hubiese muerto. La línea entre lo que había sido y lo que podía haber sido era muy delgada. Se evitó la tragedia por escasos centímetros. Y luego, Dray había estado al filo emocional por sí mismo, y ahora sabía lo que anoche sospechó.

No hubiera hecho falta mucho para que ese amable consuelo que le había dado a Hermione, se convirtiera en un consuelo de diferente clase. Si hubiese ido a casa con ella, y ella le hubiese invitado a entrar, le habría besado esa dulce boca y si la hubiera besado…

Se concentró en el trabajo que tenía entre manos, tratando de quitarse los pensamientos demasiado vividos de donde podría haber llegado con los besos de Hermione. No podía permitirse pensar así. No sería justo para ella. No sería correcto.

Dray no podía contarle la verdad, aunque, Dios, había momentos en que anhelaba confiar en ella. Pero no podía. Solo la idea lo llenaba de un profundo malestar.

De algún modo sabía que no podía hablar nada de eso, de porque estaba allí. No se podía arriesgar a revelar demasiado, no podía revelar nada. ¿Por qué? No recordaba.

Pero la necesidad de mantenerse en secreto estaba arraigada en él. No podía decírselo. Ya la había engañado una vez, convenciéndola que era capaz de trabajar en el rancho, en la entrevista por teléfono que no podía recordar. De ninguna manera iba a engañarla de nuevo al intimar físicamente con ella. Al menos no hasta se supiera ciertamente quien era. Y tal vez ni siquiera después de eso.

Ella no era una mujer que quisiera tener nada con un criminal. Y probablemente, en el mejor de los casos, él era un ex convicto, si sus sueños de esposas y muros de prisión eran ciertos. Pero a pesar de eso, cuando ella lo miraba como lo hizo hacia unos minutos, era fácil de imaginar que su voluntad de mantener distancias volaba directamente por la ventana. Era fácil imaginársela derritiéndose de buena gana en sus brazos, mientras se tumbaba con ella, justo aquí, con el dulce olor del heno fresco, la extendía en el suelo del establo y…Señor ten piedad.

Si, hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que no había tenido relaciones intimas con ninguna mujer.

Pero Hermione quería que el fuese un héroe, por eso precisamente no iba a acercarse mucho a ella.

Ella miró hacia abajo al cheque que todavía tenía en sus manos, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, como si hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos traviesos.

— Simplemente no puedo imaginar porque quieres trabajar por un mísero sueldo, con alguien dispuesto a entregarte esta cantidad de dinero.

Dray se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba la pala.

— El dinero no lo es todo.

Cogió la carretilla por el mango y salió fuera del establo. Pasó lo bastante cerca de Hermione para poder oler su perfume fresco, el mismo que había olido anoche cuando la abrazó. Dios, que bien olía ella. Se alejó rápidamente, acercándose al contenido de su irresistible carretilla, para poder exorcizar su aroma, mientras iba a la parte trasera del establo.

— No lo es todo, pero malditamente casi.

Respondió Hermione, siguiéndolo afuera.

— Si _yo_ hubiera tenido esa clase de dinero.

Se interrumpió.

— Por favor Dray, debes pensar en aceptar este cheque. Esto podría ser el cambio que necesitas.

El entornó los ojos a causa de la brillante luz de la mañana, mientras empujaba su olorosa carga hacia una pila de estiércol tras el establo, su costado le dolía a cada paso que daba.

— Tú me diste este trabajo, que era el cambio que necesitaba, — dijo él. — Naturalmente, suponiendo en primer lugar que necesitara un cambio

— Entraste aquí con una muda de ropa, y la cartera sin identificación. — Señaló. — Aceptaste el trabajo a un sueldo por horas vergonzosamente bajo. Esto no es una película. Todavía no he descartado la idea que seas un excéntrico millonario disfrazado.

Se giró para mirarla.

— ¿Si? ¿Y qué si lo soy?

Hermione se echó a reír, con los ojos chispeantes por la diversión. Realmente tenía unos ojos hermosos.

— Si es así, ¿por qué carajo tenemos esta conversación mientras llevas esa carga de estiércol con este calor? Tomémonos un descanso y nos reuniremos para cenar en tu restaurante favorito de Paris. Ya que te lo puedes permitir, siempre he querido volar en Concorde.

Ella bromeaba, pero había algo de verdad en sus palabras. Quería cenar con él, lo veía en sus ojos. Dray vació la carretilla, sintiéndose feliz y estúpido. No quería gustarle.

— Lo siento, me parece que he perdido mi tarjeta de crédito.

— Aha, — dijo sonriendo. — eso prueba que aunque seas un millonario disfrazado, necesitas un descanso.

Tenía una hermosa sonrisa, era imposible no reír también. Y mientras lo hacía, Dray empezó a derretirse.

A ella simplemente le gustaba más que un poco. Puede que no recordase su nombre, pero sabía leer a una mujer. Y esta mujer estaba interesada, con I mayúscula.

Si la tomara en sus brazos y bajara la cabeza, ella elevaría su boca para satisfacer la suya. Y mientras conseguía ponerla en el suelo del establo a mitad del día rozaba los bordes la fantasía, la idea de pasar la noche en su cama, en un futuro cercano, no era tan descabellada.

Pero ella buscaba un héroe, recordó. Así que en vez de acercarse, Dray dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Necesito un descanso? — Le dijo, deseando que no se acercase. — Y el hecho que me dejaras quedarme sabiendo que miento es…

— Pero no lo hiciste, — le dijo ella acercándose a pesar de su intento de controlarla mediante telequinesia.

Ella se acercó lo suficiente para que le pudiera ver las pecas que tenía en la nariz y las mejillas. Lo suficiente cerca para ver las motas color verde y doradas en sus ojos marrones.

— Realmente no. Miré tu archivo personal, en las notas que hice cuando hablamos por teléfono. Definitivamente, omitiste toda información, pero no te pregunté, por lo tanto no fue una mentira. Me dijiste que eras un manitas y que habías trabajado en un rancho antes. Me equivoqué al suponer que también serias capaz de manejar los caballos.

Archivo personal. Había un expediente personal con su nombre, en algún lugar de la oficina de Hermione. Era posible que ese archivo tuviera su última dirección y teléfono. Tenía que tener alguna ropa, algunas pertenencias en algún lugar ¿no? Si pudiera encontrarlas, podría empezar a recordar quién era.

— Yo tampoco fui completamente honesta contigo, — continuó Hermione, — No te he dicho que tu sueldo vaya a aumentar en el futuro. El dueño de Lazy Eight no cree en aumentos.

— El dinero que me pagas es suficiente por ahora.

Dray empujó la carretilla hacia el establo. Estaba lejos de acabar con los establos, sin embargo, era casi la hora del almuerzo. Simplemente tenía que apretar los dientes y coger el ritmo.

El Beeper de Hermione sonó, miró hacia abajo y lo apagó

— Vaya, tengo que ir a atender una llamada, — se dirigió a la oficina caminando hacia atrás. — ¿Qué te parece si me dejas invitarte a una copa después de cenar esta noche? ¿Cómo una especie de agradecimiento? Hay un bar a unas doce millas bajando la carretera, no está muy lejos. Tienen una gran banda los jueves por la noche.

Ella lo había invitado a salir.

Dray pensaba que estaba a salvo mientras mantuviera las distancias y no cometiera ninguna locura como invitarla a cenar o tomar una copa. Pero debió saber que Hermione Granger no era el tipo de mujer que se sentaba a esperar por lo que quería.

— Um, — dijo él, pero ella no le dio la oportunidad de rechazarla sin herir sus sentimientos.

— Tengo que irme corriendo, — le dijo con una de esas sonrisas asesinas que le revolvían el interior.

Y se fue, dejando a Dray con un montón de preguntas de "qué pasaría si…"

¿Qué pasaría si se permitía salir con ella? Ella solo quería tomar una copa. No era como si le hubiera invitado a pasar la noche ¿cierto? ¿Y qué si iba? Tendría la oportunidad de sentarse con ella en un bar con poca luz. Tendría la oportunidad de mirarla mientras hablaran. Mientras ella le preguntaba sobre él. De donde venía. Donde había trabajado antes de aquí. Preguntas sobre su familia. Su niñez. Sus hobbies. Novias anteriores. Novias actuales.

Buen Dios. ¿Y si estaba casado? ¿Qué pasaría si tenía mujer e hijos en algún sitio, y él simplemente no lo recordaba? Por supuesto, era totalmente probable que si estuviese casado, su mujer lo habría abandonado mientras estuvo en la cárcel.

Dray negó con la cabeza al empezar con la pala en el siguiente establo, dando la bienvenida al dolor de su costado.

Si, era un infierno de héroe.


	6. Capitulo 5

Hola de nuevo, espero que haya pasado una muy feliz Navidad, aquí les traigo otro capítulo y mis mejores deseos para este año que esta por comenzar, un abrazo a todos y que sigan disfrutando esta historia.

* * *

Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes que no reconozcan pertenecen a Suzanne Brockmann, todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

Dray se aclaró la garganta.

— Perdone. ¿Esta Hermione aquí?

Minerva, la canosa mujer que trabajaba a tiempo parcial en las oficinas del Lazy Eight, levantó la mirada de su ordenador y le sonrió.

— Oh, Hola, Tom. Sí esta en la parte de atrás. ¿Quieres que la llame?

— No. — dijo él. En algún lugar de esta oficina había un archivo de personal con su nombre en él. ¿Estaba en el archivador debajo de la ventana que estaba más lejos, o en uno de los cercanos al ordenador?

— Gracias pero si está ocupada no es necesario.

— No está ocupada. ¡ _Hermione_!— Llamó Minerva, se volvió hacía Dray y le dijo— Hoy ha llegado un paquete para ti.

Eso apartó su atención de los archivadores. ¿Un paquete? ¿ _Para é_ l?

— Dice entregar en mano— Continuó ella retirando la silla y levantándose— pero ya que llegaste temprano, te lo puedo dar ahora, ¿No?

Minerva sacó un pequeño y acolchado sobre marrón de la bandeja del correo y lo deslizó a través del mostrador hacía él.

 _Un paquete_.

No parecía que hubiera gran cosa dentro cuando lo levanto y le dio la vuelta, no tenía remite, por lo menos en el reverso."Tom Ryddle", y la dirección del rancho estaba escrita con una letra grande y ligeramente infantil, la escritura, descuidados grupos de letras, era completamente desconocida para Dray. Pero de todos modos, solo unos días antes, su propia cara había sido desconocida.

En el matasellos del paquete se leía "Las Cruces". Esa era la ciudad grande más cercana a Wyatt City, donde se había despertado en el refugio de indigentes. ¿Una coincidencia? Puede que sí. O puede que no.

— Hey Dray, hola. ¿Tienes correo?— Hermione salió de la parte trasera, sus ojos y su sonrisa eran cálidos, alegrándose claramente de verlo.

— Bien, yo, hum. Sí. — Dray asintió con la cabeza a Minerva — Gracias.

— ¿Algo bueno?— Hermione se apoyó en el mostrador, sonriéndole

— Nada importante. — Se encogió de hombros y se metió el paquete debajo del brazo. — Solo información de mi contable sobre impuestos, sobre mi cartera de valores.

Ella se rió.

— Por supuesto.

El ritmo del corazón de Dray se aceleró ante el pensamiento de lo que podría encontrar dentro de ese inocuo envoltorio marrón, pero esperaría a la semi-privacidad del barracón para abrirlo. No podía imaginarse que había dentro que necesitara mantenerse en privado pero, por otro lado, tampoco había esperado encontrar un enorme fajo de dinero y un revólver calibre 22 en su bota.

— Parece que todo va a estar tranquilo esta noche por aquí— Le dijo Hermione con las manos en la barbilla mientras lo miraba con ojos cálidos— Si quieres podemos irnos como a las seis y buscar algo de cenar mientras nos vamos.

Por lo menos, él pensaba que era el _paquete_ lo que hacía que le latiera el corazón tan rápido pero quizás era la vista de la sonrisa de Hermione.

Sería muy fácil decirle que sí, era lo que quería hacer y lo que no lo desilusionaría a él y no la avergonzaría a ella, el rechazo nunca era agradable aunque se hiciera de la manera más suave posible y con la mejor de las intenciones.

Le echó una mirada a Minerva que estaba trabajando en su ordenador otra vez.

— En realidad…

Bajó la voz y Hermione se acerco para poder oírlo, tan cerca que pudo percibir su dulce y sutil aroma. Pero no era perfume, notó. Era el champú de su pelo lo que podía oler, y eso tenía mucho más sentido que el perfume. Hermione no parecía el tipo de mujer que se vestía con ajustados jeans y camisetas, se aplicaba una ligera capa de polvos en su cara y luego se rociaba con un exclusivo perfume para un duro y caluroso día de trabajo en un rancho.

— ¿En realidad, qué?— Su voz sonó ronca, y él se dio cuenta que había estado mirándola demasiado rato, simplemente aspirando su dulce fragancia.

Sus cabezas estaban juntas, tan cerca como para besarse, gracias a Dios que el mostrador estaba entre ellos o la habría abrazado, y ni Minerva ni sus buenas intenciones servirían de nada.

Aunque todavía no había perdido la cabeza, casi lo hizo cuando la mirada de Hermione se detuvo en su boca y rápidamente la alejó, su lenguaje corporal fue involuntario, pero inconfundible. Ella quería besarlo.

Y él quería…

Él quería sumergirse en la serenidad de sus hermosos ojos. Él quería ocultar a todos su probablemente escabroso pasado, Él quería...

— Es gracioso, ¿no?, — dijo ella suavemente. — Una atracción tan fuerte. — Se rió con incredulidad. — ¿De dónde viene? ¿Por qué se siente tan _bien_? Mike Harris, un vaquero que trabajó aquí hasta hace unas semanas, me pidió que saliera con él cinco veces, también era guapo, como tú, pero...— Ella meneo la cabeza. — Teníamos mucho en común, pero no había química, pienso que no era un buen momento, dudaba entre conservar mi trabajo aquí o empezar a mandar currículos, y nada de eso ha cambiado, todavía estoy intentando averiguar qué hacer con mi vida. El momento todavía es asqueroso. Y aun así…— Ella forzó una sonrisa nerviosa, tan agitada por su proximidad como él por la suya. — Y aquí estoy invitándote a cenar, ¿Te lo puedes figurar, eh?

Dray recuperó la voz.

— Es un mal momento para mí, _realmente_ malo.

Hermione miró a Minerva, que parecía completamente absorta en la pantalla de su ordenador.

— Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer antes de irme esta tarde. Ya retomaremos esta conversación dentro de unas horas y…

Dray se enderezó y se echó para atrás.

— Creo que sería mejor que me quedara en el rancho esta noche.

Él miró al suelo, para no tener que ver su cara. Ella se enderezó también.

— Oh— dijo quedamente— Es un mal momento ¿Eh?

— Sí, lo siento.

Y realmente lo sentía, sabía que era el momento de coger su tonta excusa y hacer una rápida salida, pero en ese momento cometió el error de mirarla y cuando vio la mezcla de bochorno, desilusión y decepción en los ojos de Hermione, no pudo irse. En vez de eso abrió la boca otra vez

— Yo también… realmente debería acostarme temprano esta noche — le dijo. — Tuve un pequeño percance en el río y…

Mal. Era la peor cosa que podía haber dicho y lo supo tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca. Alguien como Hermione no reaccionaría a la noticia que se había hecho daño con un simple asentimiento y diría "Oh que pena, espero que te recuperes pronto, te veré por la mañana."

— No es nada, de verdad. — Añadió a toda prisa. — Solo una fisura en una costilla.

— ¿Solo?— Hermione lo miró como si hubiera anunciado su intención de cruzar el Pacífico a nado. — Por Dios, Dray, ¿por qué no me dijiste anoche que estabas herido? ¡No dijiste nada de nada!

— Estoy bien. — Dijo él maldiciéndose en silencio. Aunque una retorcida parte en su interior se alegraba de su inocente preocupación. — Un trozo de madera, no muy grande, me golpeó cuando estaba en el agua, como te dije, es solo una...

— Costilla fisurada. — Acabó ella por él, con una mueca de incredulidad en sus labios— Se cómo se siente una fisura en la costilla, amigo mío, y no es "solo". — Abrió la parte del mostrador que permitía el acceso a la parte trasera y delantera de la habitación de un golpe— Métete en la camioneta, te voy a llevar al hospital.

— ¡No!— él no _podía_ ir al hospital, si algún doctor o enfermera miraba de cerca su cabeza, vería la cicatriz del disparo en su cabeza…

Ella lo miró sorprendida ante su vehemencia, incluso Minerva levantó la mirada. Dray se esforzó en sonreír y le dijo en el mismo tono.

— Sabes que lo único que van a hacer es vendarme, y eso ya lo he hecho yo. No seamos niños.

 _Vamos a ser los adultos acerca de esto_ , le dijo con su tono de voz.

Pero Hermione seguía disgustada.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no está rota? Sé de gente a la que una costilla rota se le ha clavado en el pulmón.

— No está rota. — Dray levanto la voz por encima de la suya. — Sé que no está rota porque tengo entrenamiento médico.

Estaba tan sorprendido por sus palabras como ella. _Entrenamiento médico_. Las palabras habían salido sin pensar. Por Dios ¿Era posible que fuera un médico de verdad? O simplemente un consumado mentiroso.

Fuera quien fuera, se las había arreglado para distraerla de su propósito de meterlo en la camioneta y llevarlo al hospital.

— Solo estoy un poco magullado. — Dijo, intentando tranquilizarla. — Nada que una noche de descanso no pueda curar.

Hermione no parecía convencida.

— Desearía que me lo hubieras contado anoche.

— Debería. — Estuvo de acuerdo él. — Tienes razón, pero sabía que no era gran cosa y tú tienes suficiente de lo que ocuparte y… — Dray se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón para vencer la tentación de tocarla y tranquilizarla. — No me hagas ir al hospital, Hermione. Estoy demasiado cansado para tratar con el papeleó y… y estar sentado durante horas en la sala de espera y… — Meneó la cabeza. — Por favor, olvídalo.

Ella resopló, como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

— Déjame ver.

El parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Qué te dejé…?

— Ya me has oído. — Dijo bruscamente, señalando la abertura del mostrador y la puerta detrás de él. — Ve a la habitación del fondo si eres pudoroso o hazlo aquí si no, quítate la camisa y déjame ver.

No estaba bromeando.

— Parece peor de lo que es. — Le dijo. — Es un moratón bastante feo, con todos los colores del arco iris, amarillo verde y morado.

— ¿Ahora es un _feo_ moratón? Pensé que era solo "pequeño".

— Bien, lo es, comparándolo con otros que he tenido, bueno, ya sabes, los he tenido peores. — Que Dios lo ayudara, estaba balbuceando.

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? — Preguntó ella cruzando los brazos.

La diferencia era que esta mañana se había arreglado para ponerse la camiseta, pero quitársela ahora, después del trabajar todo el día, iba a ser casi imposible o tremendamente doloroso.

— Creo que no voy a poder quitarme la camiseta. — Admitió él. — Estoy bien, ¿sabes? Solo tengo molestias cuando levanto los brazos por encima de los hombros.

Eso era el eufemismo del siglo, y Hermione lo sabía, sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.

— Deberías haberte puesto una camisa con botones en la delantera.

— Sí, bueno, el mayordomo debe haberlas enviado todas a la lavandería.

Dray era capaz de hacer una broma, pero estaba avergonzado de admitir que no tenía ninguna camisa que se abotonara delante. Sentía la cara ruborizada. ¿Qué clase de hombre no tenía más que unas pocas camisas, cuatro pares de calzoncillos y dos pares de jeans a su nombre? Esperaba la memoria y encontrar su equipaje, pero eso no parecía que fuera a suceder pronto. Y quienquiera que le envió el paquete, desde luego no incluía su ropa.

Tendría que ir a la ciudad y gastar más dinero del que encontró en su bota, y esperaba que fuera suyo para gastarlo. Hermione le puso la mano en el brazo, sus dedos se sintieron calientes sobre su piel, y apretándoselo ligeramente antes de apartarla le dijo.

— Lo siento, no quise sonar…

— No. — La interrumpió él, deseando haber cubierto su mano con la suya, y agradeciendo no haberlo hecho. — Esta bien.

— Tengo unas cuantas camisas que te puedo dejar, recuerdos de mis antiguos novios. — Le explico con una sonrisa compungida. Alzó la voz, volviéndose hacia el fondo de la habitación. — Minerva, perdona, ¿tienes todavía esas grandes tijeras en tu escritorio?

Minerva abrió el cajón de arriba.

— Milagrosamente, las tengo.

— ¿Puedes prestármelas, por favor?

— Seguro. — Minerva se aproximó con las tijeras en la mano. — ¿Vas a cortarle el pelo al héroe del día aquí?

— No, me gusta su pelo largo. — Hermione le sonrió un poquito triste. — Dray, no te muevas, por favor.

Extendió la mano y tiró del bajo de su camiseta para sacársela de los pantalones, sus frescos dedos acariciaron su estomago. Dray casi saltó hasta el techo. ¿Que…?

— Estate quieto, maldita sea— Le ordenó mientras blandía las tijeras.

— ¿Qué?— se sobresaltó él.

— Voy a cortarte la camiseta.

Ella agarró la camiseta otra vez y empezó a hacerlo, tenía que cortar el dobladillo y las tijeras eran terriblemente romas.

Minerva se rió en alto.

— Hermione, encanto, hay un lugar y un tiempo para todo, pero…

— Resultó herido la pasada noche. — Hermione le contó a su asistente con voz cansada. — Fue golpeado por un gran trozo de madera dentro del río cuando saltó detrás de Ron.

— No era un _gran_ tronco.

— Y ahora está teniendo algunas molestias. — Le frunció el ceño a él. — Cree que se astilló una costilla, acaba de contármelo ahora. Ahora, horas y horas después. No puede quitarse la camiseta sin que le duela, por eso se la estoy cortando para ver como esta de mal en realidad, ¿Vale?

— Supongo que tiene sentido, pero si alguien entra aquí…

— Hazme un favor, Minerva. — Dijo Hermione. — Ve a mi cabaña, hay un par de camisas grandes con botones colgadas en el fondo de mi armario, una es roja, vete y tráemela, por favor.

— ¿Estas de broma? ¿Y perderme _esto_?

— Ve, por favor.

Hermione finalmente se las arregló para cortar el bajo y posó las tijeras en el mostrador. Cogió el paquete que Dray todavía sostenía y lo dejó también.

— ¿Quieres que cierre la puerta cuando salga?— Minerva se lo estaba pasando en grande y le guiñó el ojo a Dray. — Ya sabes, hace mucho tiempo que Hermione no le corta la camiseta a un cowboy. Debieras sentirte honrado, no lo haría por ningún otro.

— Minerva. — Hermione cerró los ojos. — Ve. — Y señalo con la cabeza hacía la puerta, evitando intencionadamente mirar a Dray. — Lo siento no he querido avergonzarte. ¿Cual lado es?

— ¿Cuál lado...?

— Tengo miedo de cortarte con las tijeras, voy a rasgar la camiseta, por lo menos hasta el cuello, y no quiero tocar la costilla rota.

— Fisurada. — La corrigió Dray. — En el lado derecho, eso puedo hacerlo yo. — Dijo mientras buscaba el corte de la camiseta. Pero las manos de ella ya estaban allí y tiró con rapidez pero cuidadosamente del algodón y empezó a rasgar la camiseta.

El sonido de la tela al romperse sonó muy alto en el silenció de la habitación, sonaba erótico y peligroso, algo que sugería impaciencia e insinuaba una intensa pasión.

Estaban solos, y la mujer a la que tanto deseaba estaba literalmente arrancándole la ropa. El calor corrió por sus venas y las llamas avivaron el deseo que escondía tan cuidadosamente, seguido inmediatamente por la diversión, pero no fue suficiente para apagar el calor.

Era difícil aguantarlo y difícil respirar. Sus dedos rozaron su pecho desnudo cuando ella dio otro tirón y rompió la camiseta hasta el cuello, y esto fue lo que acabó con él. Trató de luchar contra su creciente excitación, incluso mientras se reía suavemente de lo absurdo de la situación, pero era una batalla perdida.

Hermione estaba lo bastante cerca para besarla, y oh Dios, él quería hacerlo, quería abrazarla tan fuerte que pudiera sentir lo que le provocaba, quería que lo envolviera con sus piernas, aunque le hiciera daño en las costillas.

Pero no lo hizo, permaneció completamente quieto con las manos a los lados, nada divertido, mientras se esforzaba por no alargar las manos hacía ella, el esfuerzo por contenerse lo hizo empezar a sudar.

Ella emitió un suave sonido de consternación cuando vio el color de la contusión que se extendía por fuera del vendaje. Alcanzando otra vez las tijeras comenzó a cortar el duro algodón del cuello de la camiseta.

Tuvo que acercarse todavía más, sus muslos presionando los suyos, sus pechos rozando su pecho. Dray cerró los ojos, sintiendo correr las gotas de sudor por la cara, rezando para que terminara pronto, estaba intentando ser bueno, pero no era un santo.

Finalmente ella terminó de cortar el cuello, y dio un paso atrás, y solo cuando oyó el ruido de las tijeras al posarse en el mostrador abrió los ojos, pero fue algo prematuro, la tortura no había acabado todavía, ella volvió a acercarse y empezó a quitarle la camiseta de los hombros.

— No levantes los brazos o trates de ayudar. — Le ordeno suavemente.

Sus manos se sentían frías sobre su piel caliente, y se las arregló para bajar la manga derecha, tocándole cada centímetro de piel por el camino, y con cuidado le quitó el resto de la camiseta de su lado izquierdo.

Dray se aflojo el vendaje él mismo, apartándose ligeramente de ella, tomando aliento para lo que se avecinaba.

— Dios, dijiste que era una _pequeña_ contusión.

Sus palabras contenían una buena dosis de severa incredulidad, pero en realidad tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

— Ya te dije que parece peor de lo que es.

 _Oh Dios, por favor, no permitas que se ponga a llorar, porque si lo hace nunca podré mantenerme alejado de ella_ , pensó Dray.

Ella se tragó las lágrimas resueltamente y lo miró.

— Te debe doler muchísimo, incluso ahora mismo te duele, solo por estar de pie, ¿No es así?

Estaba enfadada con él, y la ira era mejor que esas lágrimas de empatía que podían llevarlo al hospital si no era cuidadoso.

— Hermione, te lo juro. — Dijo con tanta naturalidad como pudo, teniendo en cuenta la manera en que el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. — De verdad que no es tan malo.

— Lo bastante malo para que estés cubierto de un sudor frío. — Con un dedo ella capturó una gota de sudor que se deslizaba por su cara, mostrándosela con un cierto aire de triunfo.

No era sudor frío, era muy, muy ardiente y apasionado, pero era mejor que ella no lo descubriera.

— No puedo creer que hayas estado trabajando todo el día. — Continuó sin intentar mostrarse tranquila. — Y que yo haya estado mirándote limpiar los establos sin tener ni idea que estabas tan dolorido. — Estaba tan enfadada que le temblaba la voz, se desplazó hacia la parte trasera de la habitación, y con un movimiento brusco abrió uno de los cajones y cogió una llave. — Hasta que estés bien, dejaras el barracón y te instalaras en la cabaña 12, voy a marcarla como fuera de servicio en los libros, es tuya hasta el final de la semana que viene, después estate preparado para dejarla si hace falta, aunque no creo que sea necesario, no está todo reservado hasta dentro de mes y medio. — Tiró la llave en el mostrador frente a él. — Te doy una semana libre.

El abrió la boca y ella levantó la mano. — Si suspensión de sueldo. — Añadió tan ferozmente como si le estuviera condenando a recibir veinte latigazos. — Y si para entonces no estás lo bastante bien para moverte sin que te duela, te daré otra semana, pero tendrás que ir a la ciudad y dejar que un médico te examine. ¿Queda claro?

— Aprecio tu generosidad, pero _no es_ justo para ti. Ya andas corta de personal.

Lo miró fijamente, como si no hubiera esperado que se diera cuenta de eso.

— Yo me haré cargo de tus tareas.

— ¿Además de tu trabajo habitual?

Era una locura, y ella lo sabía.

— Yo… Llamaré a Viktor Krum. Me contó que iba a quedarse con sus hermanos unos días mientras empezaba a buscar trabajo en el norte. Le daré el aumento de sueldo que quería y estará de vuelta al momento. Sentía algo muy serio por Belinda.

— Pensé que el propietario no quería que…

— Al infierno con lo que quiera Harry Potter. — Dijo con fiereza, regresando de detrás del mostrador. — Si no le gusta como manejo su rancho, puede despedirme.

Con los ojos brillantes y la barbilla levantada, parecía imparable, si no tenia cuidado lo arrollaría.

— Lo dices como si eso fuera bueno.

Le devolvió una mirada fulminante.

— Puede serlo, como soy demasiado cobarde para irme, tendré que hacer que me despida, ¿No?

— Hay una diferencia entre ser cobarde y ser cauta.

Dray no supo cómo pasó, Hermione seguía allí parada, pero cada vez estaba más cerca, y se dio cuenta que era él el que se movía hacía a ella, inmovilizando su espalda contra el mostrador, se sentía atraído hacia ella, como si él fuera un imán y ella fuera su norte. Podía oler su pelo, ver cada peca de su nariz, y mirar las pupilas de sus cálidos y preciosos ojos mientras se ensanchaban, mientras él se acercaba más y más.

Se obligo a parar, a un suspiro de la suavidad de sus labios, y sintió un momento de alivio, otro segundo y la hubiera besado, un milímetro más y…

Ella seguía quieta, con sus labios rozando los suyos, oyó su suspiro, vio como se cerraban sus parpados mientras la besaba.

Mientras él la _besara_. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Estaba mal, era una locura. Era…Increíble.

Su sabor era tan dulce como imaginaba, sus labios cambiaban la definición de la palabra suavidad.

Tres besos eran suficientes. Dios, tenían que serlo. Tres besos eran demasiado. Y él seguramente, bien, _probablemente_ podría alejarse de ella después de tres, siempre que no lo tocara.

Pero la sensación de sus manos sobre la desnuda piel de sus brazos era uno de los mayores placeres que había conocido y cuando deslizo las manos hacia sus hombros y después hacia su nuca…

Tres besos se convirtieron en cuatro, cinco, y después perdió la cuenta y el sentido, en el vértigo de la dulzura de su boca.

La abrazó más fuerte, muriéndose por sostener la suavidad de sus pechos con las manos pero conformándose con sentirla contra su pecho. La besó largo, profunda y lentamente, reclamando completamente la propiedad de su boca.

Ella le soltó la goma que se ponía en el pelo para mantenerlo sujeto, y cuando le enredo los dedos en el pelo, supo la verdad.

Trescientos no serian suficientes.

Tenía que dejar de besarla, esto podía ser el mejor error que había cometido en su vida, pero era un error.

Sus manos descendieron por su espalda. Frescas sobre el ardor de su piel, y él gimió.

Y Hermione saltó hacia atrás alejándose de él y llevándose la mano a la boca y abriendo los ojos.

— Ay Dios, lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño?

Él le devolvió la mirada, ¿Hacerle daño? , y se dio cuenta que ella se había retirado porque pensó que le había hecho daño en el costado herido. Si él no hubiera gemido, ella todavía estaría besándolo. No sabía si llorar o reír.

— Hay un jacuzzi al lado de la piscina, en la cabaña principal, te vendrá bien pasar un buen rato en él.

— Estoy bien. — Dray se aclaró la garganta. — De verdad que no es tan malo.

¿Cómo era posible que apenas un momento antes le tuviera metida la lengua hasta la garganta y ahora estuvieran hablando como si fueran dos extraños?

Eran dos extraños, y no debería haberla besado.

— Hermione tengo realmente que…

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con un chirrido, y Dray se volvió rápidamente hacia el mostrador, consciente de repente que estaba allí de pie, sin camisa, y que eso desataría rumores.

— Madre mía. — Exclamó Minerva. — Eso debe doler de verdad.

Él solo podía esperar que se refiriese a sus lesiones del costado. Minerva se volvió hacia Hermione.

— Siento haber tardado tanto, meterse en tu armario debería considerarse trabajo peligroso.

— Ja, Ja. — Hermione le cogió la camisa. — Le he asignado la cabaña 12 a Dray, por lo menos hasta el fin de semana, va a sentirse mal unos cuantos días como puedes ver.

Se movió detrás de Dray con la camisa abierta para que él pudiera meter los brazos en las mangas con relativa facilidad. El suave algodón olía como Hermione, era como estar envuelto en su pelo. Le dio la vuelta para que la encarara, como si tocarlo fuera algo habitual y le preguntó.

— ¿También necesitas ayuda con el vendaje?

Dray miró a Minerva que estaba de regreso en su ordenador al otro lado de la habitación.

— Necesito…— ¿Qué? ¿Quitarle la ropa?, sin lugar a dudas. Bajó la voz, inclinándose hacia ella. — Hablar contigo, sal afuera conmigo un momento.

Seria en privado, pero no tan privado como estar con ella en la habitación trasera, donde podría cerrar la puerta y…

Hermione también miró a Minerva y recogió la llave de la cabaña, el paquete y las vendas del mostrador.

— Te acompañare a la número doce.

— Gracias Minerva.

Se despidió Dray, dejando que Hermione abriera la puerta, sin el vendaje cada paso parecía sacudirle el costado, claro que con él también.

— Que te mejores, encanto, y no tengas ocupada a Hermione hasta muy tarde esta noche.

— Ignórala, tienes permiso para mantenerme ocupada todo lo que necesites.

Por Dios. Dray espero a alejarse varios metros de la oficina.

— Mira, Hermione, me deje llevar ahí dentro, y quiero disculparme.

Ella se paró de repente en medio del camino.

— ¿Te estás disculpando por besarme?

— No, yo…— El cerró los ojos un momento. — Si, lo estoy.

Hermione empezó caminar otra vez tan rápido que tuvo que apresurarse para seguirla.

— Tiene gracia, no había nada en esos besos que mereciera una disculpa, quiero decir, si te disculpas por esos besos, por los que no pides disculpas deben ser algo de otro mundo.

— Hermione, yo…

— Era una broma, Ryddle, se supone que tienes que reírte. — Ella se volvió, aflojando el paso mientras retrocedía. — Supongo que no quieres discutir esto durante la cena. — Le echo una mirada a la cara y se volvió otra vez. — Ya, creo que no.

— Decía en serio que no era un buen momento para mí. — Le dijo quedamente. — Siento haber confundido las cosas al haberte encontrado absolutamente irresistible.

Hermione se río mientras lo miraba y sacudía la cabeza.

— Bien, es el rechazo más bonito que he oído nunca.

— _Lo siento_ , no sé lo que sucedió.

Ella le tendió la llave, el paquete y las vendas y le dijo.

— La cabaña esta abajo a la derecha. Te llevare una bandeja con la cena esta noche.

— No es…

— No te preocupes, no me estoy ofreciendo en bandeja, se captar una indirecta, especialmente una tan directa.

Dray la miro alejarse.

— Hermione.

Ella se volvió, con los ojos apagados.

— Si solo fuera lo que quiero y no hubiera más que considerar…

Sonrió torciendo la boca

— Tomate un descanso. Debe ser agotador ser tan malditamente amable.

* * *

— Es definitivamente la maleta de Draco. — Le dijo Blaise a Vincent por teléfono. — ¿Recuerdas esa vieja cosa de cuero que siempre acarrea? ¿La que llama su bolsa de los trucos?, bien está aquí, en la taquilla 101 de la estación de autobuses.

Blaise había tenido suerte, y había encontrado la maleta de Draco al quinto intento, las cerraduras era ridículamente fáciles de abrir, y era una suerte que los guardias de la estación fueran tan despreocupados que no se habían preguntado porque abría cerradura tras cerradura.

— Vamos a establecer una vigilancia de veinticuatro horas. — Decidió Lucky. — Si está en alguna parte de este estado, tarde o temprano se acercara por su maleta, y cuando lo haga, estaremos vigilando.

— Sentados en una estación, horas y horas. — Vincent considero. — Gregory lo va a odiar casi tanto como yo.

— No tiene que gustarte, solo tienes que hacerlo.

— Lo sé, lo sé. — Lo interrumpió Vincent. — Tienes que dejar de leer esos libros de guerreros.

— Mira, ya que estoy aquí, haré el turno hasta la una, me quedaría más pero…

— En las pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas, solo has dormido una, no quieras hacerte el héroe, Teniente, estaré allí a las ocho.

— Ven a medianoche, cenicienta, y aceptaré la oferta. — Contraataco Blaise mirando las mugrientas ventanas que daban a la calle. — Pero primero consigue un coche con los cristales tintados, este sitio es como una ciudad fantasma, llamaremos la atención si nos quedamos aquí mirando las taquillas. Tendremos que quedarnos en la calle. — Tendrían una visión clara de casi toda la estación si aparcaban el coche en el sitio adecuado. — Tú y Stimpy, pueden echar a suerte quien hace de perro guardián el resto de la noche. Por cierto ¿Alguna noticia de nuestro sufrido feligrés?

Vincent se rió.

— Lo creas o no, se ha llevado a cenar a una de las chicas de la iglesia. Dejó un mensaje diciendo que llamáramos a un tal Jarell Haymore. Estaba al cuidado la noche que Draco debió estar en el refugio.

— Y si Gregory ya ha descubierto eso, ¿Qué hace llevando a esa chica a cenar?

— A veces me sorprende con las cosas más extrañas.

— ¿Qué has encontrado? — Preguntó Blaise, mientras peinaba con la vista la estación, aunque no mirara directamente, siempre mantenía su atención en la hilera de taquillas. Nada se movía. La estación estaba tan vacía como hacía una hora.

— Bien, déjame ver. ¿El nombre de Draco Malfoy durante su periodo de entrenamiento? "Predicador".

Lucky se rió

— Estas bromeando

— ¿Ah sí?, esto te va a encantar. Todavía flotan rumores acerca que Malfoy era o es, hum, como decirlo… ¿Un hombre de Dios?

— ¿Un marine que es en realidad un sacerdote? — Blaise negó con incredulidad. — De ninguna manera, eso apesta a leyenda, como esa historia que la tripulación de un barco estaba tan hambrienta que asaron a la parrilla al instructor, y cuando fueron rescatados dos días más tarde, les concedieron un permiso en Hawai por su ingenio. No me lo creo.

— Nunca lo he visto con una mujer. ¿Lo has visto tú?

— Si. — Dijo Blaise, Dios, que cansado estaba. — Lo vi babeando por Luna mientras la seguía por todo el estado de Montana. Y tú también.

— Ah, sí, Luna puede hacer que un muerto se levante y baile, pero Gregory y yo hemos estado de juerga con Malfoy unas cuantas veces antes de regresar a Colorado, y nunca lo vi llevar a nadie a casa, al menos que yo sepa, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

— Es un agente encubierto. — Puntualizó Lucky. — Probablemente sabe unas cuantas cosas sobre ser discreto, cambiemos de tema ¿Que más has descubierto sobre él?

— Medallas, medallas y medallas, cada vez que se mueve, le conceden otra maldita medalla, dieciocho hasta la fecha.

— _Dieciocho_. — Maldijo Blaise con admiración.

— Si, ganó su primera medalla, no te pierdas esto, cuando tenía quince años.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

— ¿Por qué iba a inventarlo?

— Puede que sea un error o…

— Es tan irreal, Blaise, que tiene que ser verdad, combínalo con que Malfoy fue admitido dentro de los SEAL en su primer año en la marina, pienso que fue directamente reclutado desde el campo de entrenamiento. Y ¿Cuántas veces pasa eso?

— ¿Nunca?

— No, sucedió una vez, con Draco Malfoy, el hombre que ganó dos medallas antes de acabar el entrenamiento, y desde entonces es como algo anual para él. "Oh, es abril, es tiempo de ir a la Casa Blanca y añadir otra medalla a la colección".

— Bien si es así, podemos suponer que no ha estado vendiendo plutonio al primer país del tercer mundo que le haya ofrecido un millón de dólares en billetes pequeños.

— No sé nada de eso, hombre importante, es para superhéroes como tú descubrirlos, cuando se tuercen lo hacen de mala manera, los muchachos como Malfoy pueden arrastran mucho resentimiento, "Los Estados Unidos de América hicieron quince billones de dólares porque salvé el mundo, y yo obtuve dieciocho asquerosas medallas".

Blaise se rió.

— Si, Skelly, de acuerdo, no sigas por ahí. Este es un hombre al que el Almirante Nott confiaría su propia vida.

— Eso es verdad, — admitió Vincent, — parece ser que Nott escogió a Draco para que se uniera al grupo Gris desde el principio. En otras palabras Malfoy era el agente para todo en el grupo. Estoy contento de no saberlo el año pasado, esos chicos me dan escalofríos.

— ¿Algo más? — Pregunto Lucky, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Vincent si que daba miedo.

— He estado tanteando el terreno, ya sabes, preguntado por ahí, buscando alguien que hubiera estado con él en el campo de entrenamiento, pero parece que pocos sobrevivieron… Oh Dios.

Blaise casi dejo caer el teléfono.

— ¿Qué? Skelly, contesta, ¿Qué está pasando?

— Gregory, pasando ahora mismo con…

— ¿Qué? ¿Con quién?

— Oh nene, la chica de iglesia de Gregory parece una supermodelo, lleva el pelo largo, minifalda y unas laaaargas piernas. — Vincent empezó a reírse histéricamente. — Me tengo que ir, puede que tenga una hermana.

Vincent colgó, y el silencio en la estación pareció más profundo que antes. Gregory paseando con una chica de iglesia que parecía una supermodelo, imagínate.

Blaise y Vincent habían cometido el error de hacer suposiciones, mientras la verdad era que no había nada seguro en este mundo.

Gregory había terminado con Vincent, en compañía de una bonita mujer para cenar, mientras Lucky había terminado solo y en una estación de autobuses que olía a orina.

Blaise hubiera supuesto que la posibilidad que sucediera algo tan extraño era poco probable.

Tan raro como que uno de los agentes encubiertos del Almirante Nott traicionara a su país, vendiendo plutonio robado al mejor postor.

Dios, ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Draco había cambiado de bando?


	7. Capitulo 6

Logré actualizar antes de que fuera domingo, lamento la demora pero resulta que hoy es cumpleaños de mi papá, así que entre los regalos y la celebración se ne vino el tiempo encima.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a Dreiana, MagicisFidem y Emma por tomarse un momento y dejarme sus reviews que me han alegrado bastante, al final esta historia es para ustedes y me hace muy feliz saber que la están disfrutando.

Sin más por el momento les dejo otro capítulo y espero ver sus comentarios :)

* * *

Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes que no reconozcan pertenecen a Suzanne Brockmann, todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

Dray estaba sentado en el porche de su cabaña, esperando la salida del sol.

Había dormido de forma irregular todo el día, sus sueños embrujados por violencia. Se había despertado incontables veces, con el corazón desbocado y en el costado una sensación pulsátil. Estaba sentado tranquilamente ahora y trataba de dejar aparte las visiones de su pasado que su subconsciente había eructado, como las mal olientes burbujas de un pozo de alquitrán. Porque los sueños, a pesar que algunas veces eran solo imaginaciones de los acontecimientos, se basaban a menudo en las cosas que el soñador había visto o hecho, ¿no era así?

Allí había sido un hombre vestido de religioso, de pie, con valentía, en frente de un grupo de hombres con armas de asalto. Terroristas. Había ocurrido en un santiamén. Uno de ellos levantó su brazo del costado y disparó una ráfaga doble en la cabeza del hombre. Y Dray se vio, impotente como un niño, tan lleno de miedo y horror que ni siquiera se atrevió a gritar, el hombre había caído, un trapo sin vida al suelo.

La imagen todavía le hacía sentirse enfermo.

Soñó que miraba a través de la mira de un francotirador, soñó con ajustar la mira sobre un objetivo y apretar el gatillo. Soñó con más violencia personal también. Combates a mano limpia, un arte marcial "todo-esta-permitido", donde la única regla era la supervivencia.

Y soñó con una mujer, ¿su madre? Era difícil de decir, su cara se había vuelto, y fue cambiando. Ella estaba sentada con la cabeza inclinada por el dolor, llorando. Cuando _lo miró_ , con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, silenciosamente acusando, se dio cuenta que era Hermione, y se sentó, despierto al instante.

No pasó mucho para desechar _ese_ sueño. Él era un problema. Siempre fue un problema, y lo único que podría traer a Hermione era dolor.

Un grupo de jinetes se aproximó, una partida para el paseo a caballo de la tarde. Hermione siguió su camino, sin darle más que una breve mirada, levantando la mano en un saludo vago a su paso.

Fiel a su palabra, ella se mantuvo a distancia durante todo el día, a excepción de la breve aparición en sus sueños.

Minerva le había traído el desayuno y el almuerzo en una bandeja.

La cena iba a ser servida en tan solo una hora, pero Hermione estaría fuera de cabalgata la mayor parte de ese tiempo. Dray podría ir a sentarse con los huéspedes y...

Él no quería permanecer sentado con nadie. No quería hacer nada excepto entrar en la oficina del rancho y mirar ese archivo de personal. Necesitaba encontrar sus antiguas direcciones, y luego tendría que ir allí, donde quiera que allí fuera, a ver si algo le era familiar.

Resultaba frustrante que el paquete, que había llegado ayer por correo, no trajera respuestas, sólo más preguntas. Sólo contenía una llave.

Era una llave de banco, del tipo que abre una caja de seguridad. Pero no había marcas en ella, ninguna nota con ella, nada. Podría haber pertenecido a cualquiera de los cientos de cajas de seguridad en cualquier de los miles de bancos de Nuevo México. O del mundo. ¿Porqué quedarse sólo con Nuevo México? Esta llave pudo venir de cualquier lado del mundo.

Esto lo estaba volviendo loco, su absoluta falta de un pasado.

Dray había perdido tiempo hoy apretando los dientes y tratando de forzarse a recordar. ¿Quién era él? ¿ _Qué_ era él? Pero las respuestas continuaban eludiéndolo.

Todo lo que sabía con certeza era su implacable sensación de malestar. No decírselo a nadie. No hablar con nadie acerca de porque él estaba allí. No revelar sus debilidades…

El sonido de la risa de Hermione regresó a él a través de las sombras, y tuvo que preguntarse, no por primera vez, si tal vez, sólo tal vez sería mejor no saber.

— Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?— Hermione dio un salto hacia atrás de la puerta de la oficina cuando notó que alguien, Dray, estaba dentro. Ella se agarró de la barandilla del porche para evitar caerse hacia atrás por las escaleras.

— Lo siento, yo no tenía la intención de asustarte. — Dray salió. — Yo estaba...— Se aclaró la garganta. — En realidad estaba buscándote.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

— ¿ _En la oscuridad_?

— Bueno, no, — dijo suavemente. — Por supuesto que no. No había una luz encendida en la parte posterior. Llamé, pero nadie respondió, así que yo entré.

Hermione se movió junto a él, tratando de no darse cuenta de lo bien que se veía de pie bajo la suave luz de la luna, vestido con la camisa roja, arremangada hasta los codos. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero sólo porque él la había sorprendido. Ella se negó a que fuera por cualquier otra razón.

— ¿La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave?— le preguntó. En el interior, ella encendió las luces. _Todas_ las luces del techo, no sólo la agradable tenue de su escritorio.

Dray entrecerró un poco los ojos por el resplandor. El la siguió. — No tuve problemas para entrar.

— Voy a tener que hablar con Minerva. Esta puerta tiene que estar cerrada por la noche.

Ella mezcló los papeles sobre su escritorio, consciente que estaba allí de pie, mirándola, consciente que estaba vestida con su traje de baño debajo de un muy corto par de pantaloncitos, consciente que casi se había arrojado sobre él y él la había alejado.

Pero él sólo había dicho que había ido allí en busca de ella. Le echó un vistazo.

— Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

Él tenía el tipo de cabello oscuro y tez que había ayudado a acuñar la frase "sombra de las cinco". Eran después de las ocho y tenía la barba digna de la portada de la revista GQ. El se frotó la barbilla en un lugar donde había una pequeña cicatriz blanca mientras se encogió de hombros.

— Yo, eh... no sé, de verdad. Me sentía un poco mejor, y yo quería...— Se encogió de hombros otra vez.

— Me alegro que te sientas mejor. Te ves...— Delicioso. — Como si te...sintieras mejor. — Oh, Dios, ¿por qué no simplemente ir y babear en sus botas?

— Definitivamente, voy a estar de vuelta antes que termine la semana—, dijo él. — Ayudaré en el establo, quiero decir.

— Qué estás tú, ¿loco?

Él sonrió. Era ridículo. Cuando sonreía era aún más guapo.

— No, simplemente...aburrido.

— Ah—, dijo. — Aburrido.

Hermione encontró lo que estaba buscando, la hoja de inscripción para la cancha de tenis mañana y pasó rápidamente junto a él hacia la puerta. Ella la abrió y le miró con intención. Él entendió el mensaje y salió. Ella apagó las luces y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, asegurándose que estuviera bien cerrada.

— ¿Es por eso que viniste a buscarme? ¿Por qué estabas aburrido?

— Oh, Dios, — dijo. — _No_. Por supuesto que no. Yo solo...yo. ..

— Olvídalo.

Hermione se sintió otra vez avergonzada de sí misma. Y enojada consigo misma también. Ella prácticamente le había invitado a besarla ayer, y luego, cuando él lo hizo, ella estúpidamente dio por sentado que se sintió tan afectado por los besos como ella. Ellos se habían dado besos de "propulsión nuclear", besos que arrasaron por completo cualquiera de sus dudas acerca que era un mal momento. Hey, por la promesa de más besos así, hasta inventaría un calendario nuevo. Habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde que sus labios habían tocado los de ella, y sus rodillas estaban _todavía_ débiles.

Sin embargo Dray había dicho " _no gracias_ " y se alejó. Era una nueva versión de una vieja historia, un hombre que tenía tanta prisa por alejarse que ni siquiera se molestaba en iniciar una relación de amor primero.

Pero ahora estaba bloqueando su camino.

— Yo estaba pensando que a pesar de los malos tiempos...— Él no podía sostenerle la mirada. — No sé. —, admitió. — Se siente un poco como jugar con C4...— Se interrumpió, negando con la cabeza ligeramente. — Quiero decir, como jugar con explosivos—, continuó. — Pero...

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? — le preguntó ella. — ¿O piensas que debes omitir los trámites e ir directamente a la cama?

Vaya, su ira se estaba mostrando. Pero al menos había conseguido que la mirara a los ojos.

— Lo siento—, dijo ella. — Eso fue grosero de mi parte, y fuera de lugar, y…

— Esta fue una muy mala idea—, dijo él en voz baja. — Todavía estás molesta conmigo, y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. Lo siento mucho.

Se volvió para irse, y esta vez ella le bloqueó el paso.

Ella sabía que él finalmente la dejaría. Lo llamara como lo llamara, auto-sabotaje, un mecanismo interno de defensa, bajas expectativas, lo que sea, ella simplemente no conectaba con los chicos que eran candidatos viables para nada a largo plazo. Sabía eso de sí misma. Estaba bien con que Dray se fuera. De hecho, ella prácticamente había planificado que esto ocurriera.

Eso era porque era realista. Eso era porque se enfrentaba a la verdad y era sincera consigo misma.

Pero había un fragmento muy pequeño de tiempo en cada relación, exactamente en el comienzo de la misma, donde era concebible que la magia _ocurriera_. Había un breve momento, tal vez una hora o un día o tal vez incluso hasta una semana, donde la esperanza reinaba, y las posibilidades parecían tan ilimitadas y anchas como el vasto cielo de Nuevo México.

Y en ese momento, vivieron-felices-para-siempre no parecía un mito. Y el verdadero amor no sonaba tan parecido a la inteligente mentira de un estafador.

Hermione sabía, ella _sabía_ , que el vocabulario de Tom "Mission Man" Ryddle no contenía las palabras _para siempre_. Pero cuando lo miró a los ojos mientras él lentamente bajaba su boca a la suya, algo había cambiado, y en ese instante ella se llenó con suficiente esperanza para nublar su visión de 20/20.

Ella podría haber exprimido todo un mes de esperanza solo de un beso.

— ¿Cómo puedes ignorar esto?— preguntó, señalando a ambos. Una vez más, ella se estaba tirando en frente del tren del rechazo, el cielo la ayudara. Pero _tenía_ que saber.

— ¿Cómo puedes alejarte de algo que promete ser tan increíble?

Él sonrió, con una hermosa sonrisa pesarosa, un poco torcida.

— Bueno, de eso se trata. Para alguien que está huyendo, me parece que estoy de vuelta donde empecé, ¿no?

* * *

— Entonces, ¿dónde demonios has aprendido a nadar de esa manera?

Dray miró su vaso de cerveza. Bebía cerveza importada de Canadá, de alguna manera lo supo, sin realmente tener que pensar en ello. La luz de la zona de la piscina iluminaba el líquido ámbar en una forma que era completamente familiar. Sí, se había sentado en las sombras y había observado más de un vaso de cerveza importada y trató de no esforzarse. Había aprendido a nadar cuando había...

Nada. No pasó nada.

— No sé—, le dijo. — He sido capaz de nadar desde antes de lo que pueda recordar.

Tuvo que poner el foco de nuevo en Hermione, pero con suavidad. Él estaba caminando sobre la cuerda floja en esta conversación. Si le hiciera las preguntas obvias acerca de ella, ¿de dónde eres?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?, ella había lo tomaría como una invitación a hacerle preguntas similares.

El no quería mentirle, no quería fabricar un pasada de ficción. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sabía que no podía contarle a nadie acerca de su amnesia. Ni siquiera a Hermione con sus bellos ojos.

— Apuesto a que no puedes recordar la primera vez que montaste un caballo —, dijo.

Ella sonrió, y él se alegró que le hubiese pillado irrumpiendo en la oficina de la hacienda. Si hubiera llegado dos minutos más tarde, habría escapado sin ser detectado, y estaría sentado a solas en su cabaña, frustrado por la falta de información en su archivo personal

Ese archivo contenía una dirección anterior y un número de teléfono en Albuquerque. Había un número de fax anotado en el margen que pertenecía a Wyatt City. Aparte de eso, su así-llamado-archivo era absurdamente delgado. Sin embargo, una dirección y un número de teléfono era más de lo que tenía una hora antes.

Y, a diferencia de hacía una hora, ya no estaba sentado en su cabaña, a solas.

— En realidad—, dijo Hermione, — Puedo recordar con todo detalle la primera vez que monté un caballo. Yo tenía diez años, y era mayo. Hacía calor para New York. Todavía puedo sentir el sol en mi cara.

Cerró los ojos, levantando la cara un poco, hacia el sol, y todo lo que Dray sentía eran sus piernas débiles. Esto era un error. Sí, él disfrutaba de la compañía de Hermione. Él lo disfrutaba mucho.

Sabía que debía ponerse de pie, alegar una repentina e intensa fatiga, que parecer que estaba loco, y caminar, muy, muy rápidamente, de vuelta a la cabaña 12.

Solo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo, sentado aquí, de esta manera? ¿Permitiéndose soñar con besar a lo largo de su elegante cuello? ¿Permitiéndose imaginar enterrando la cara en el suave y dulce olor a nubes de su pelo? ¿Permitiéndose recordar lo que había sentido al besarla, el vértigo, la sensación de su boca sin aliento y de su cuerpo apretándose contra él? ¿Permitiéndose fantasear despertar temprano en la cama junto a ella, y viéndola dormir?

Él era un asesino.

Bueno, tal vez no lo sabía con absoluta certeza, pero estaba muy cerca de confirmarlo. Sin duda pasó algún tiempo en la cárcel, y si tuviera que adivinar por qué, la carnicería que salpicaba sus sueños proporcionaba una dura pista.

— Me senté en una silla de montar por primera vez—, continuó Hermione, abriendo los ojos y dándole una sonrisa que habría derretido de un glaciar, — con todo ese poder y gracia debajo de mí. Yo estaba asombrada, tan completamente abrumada, estuve a punto de gritar. El caballo era una yegua llamada Taza de té, y ella debía haber sido montada por una docena de niñas pequeñas como yo todos los días. Era paciente y digna, y cada vez que me miraba, parecía sonreír. Y me quedé completamente enamorada. A partir de ese momento, mi objetivo en la vida era pasar tanto tiempo a caballo como me fuera posible. Que no era fácil, teniendo en cuenta que vivía en Nueva York.

El pudo dejar de preguntar.

— ¿En la ciudad misma?

— No, unos cuarenta y cinco minutos al norte de Manhattan. Mount Kisco. — Hizo una pausa, y se preparó. Aquí vino. — ¿Y tú? ¿De dónde eres?

En realidad él se había preparado para esto.

— Nunca sé qué decir cuando la gente me pregunta eso—, le dijo. — He vivido en muchos lugares diferentes. No estoy muy seguro de lo que yo llamaría hogar.

Por suerte, ella no parecía pensar que su evasiva respuesta era extraña, y él volvió la atención de nuevo en ella.

— Pero no creo que jamás haya estado en Mount Kisco, New York. Es difícil imaginar una ciudad con centro ecuestre y caballos a sólo unos minutos al norte de Nueva York.

— Los establos eran muy buenos en Bedford—, le dijo. — Yo solía andar en bicicleta dieciséis kilómetros...— se rió. — Yo solía trabajar en los establos de forma gratuita. A cambio de poder montar a caballo, ¿sabes? Es curioso, yo todavía trabajo por casi nada, sólo que en estos días no tengo mucho tiempo para montar. — Rodó los ojos. — Por supuesto, cuando Potter vuelva y me despida, voy a tener mucho tiempo libre, pero ningún establo para Silver.

— ¿Silver es tu caballo?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. — Si. Este verano estamos celebrando nuestro séptimo aniversario.

— Silver—, dijo él. — ¿Nombrado por...?

— Sí, por el caballo del Llanero Solitario. "Hi, ho Silver", vamos. Sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando, no es muy original. Pero yo no lo nombré. Y yo no lo castré tampoco. Él ya estaba castrado cuando lo compré.

Ella se echó a reír.

— Esa es una manera de identificar a un hombre que es un novato—, continuó. — Cuando se habla de caballos castrados, siempre hacen una mueca de dolor.

Dray se rió tímidamente.

— ¿Lo hice?

Su sonrisa fue tan sincera y contagiosa.

— Oh, sí.

— Parece... tan bárbaro.

— Los sementales pueden ser muy salvajes—, ella le dijo. — Y el exceso de testosterona en un establo puede crear el caos. Luchan, a veces muy violentamente. Y ellos se ponen... podríamos decir _amorosos_ en los momentos más inoportunos. Como en la época en que los Mortensons, cuatro chicos menores de ocho años, permanecieron aquí en el rancho. Te lo juro, cada vez que nos dábamos vuelta, Valiant había roto su valla otra vez y estaba montando una de las yeguas.

¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Ellos estaban sentados aquí hablando de sexo. En verdad, era sólo acerca de caballos teniendo sexo, pero aún así...

Dray se aclaró la garganta y se aferró a la conversación con las dos manos.

— Sabes, yo no puedo creer que Harry Potter te despida—. Tomó otro sorbo de cerveza fría. — Este lugar no puede funcionar por sí mismo. Y por lo que Minerva me dijo, ella no está interesada en tu trabajo.

Hermione dibujó líneas con la humedad dejada en la mesa de plástico con el fondo de su vaso.

— No la culpo, por la manera en que las cosas han estado pasando, yo no estoy interesada en mi trabajo—. Ella lo miró. — ¿No sabes si en alguno de los lugares en que has trabajado recientemente estén en busca de un gerente?

Dray se obligó a no removerse en su asiento.

— No que yo sepa, no.

Él terminó su cerveza, a sabiendas que era hora de levantarse y darle las buenas noches. Tenía que haberse ido de allí, antes que sus preguntas se hicieran más personales. O antes que él hiciera algo completamente idiota, como tomar su mano. Si tomaba su mano, él la besaría otra vez. Y si él la besaba otra vez…

— Sí, yo no lo creo. — Ella suspiró, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano con desaliento. — Dios, no me gusta toda la búsqueda de empleo, esto del currículum. Y la idea de ir a una nueva posición, en un lugar nuevo, gastar toda esa energía, con la esperanza que esta vez va a ser mejor o al menos _diferente_ , y entonces ... — Suspiró de nuevo. — Es deprimente. Enterarse que todo es exactamente lo mismo. Las mismas luchas. El mismo viejo jefe provocando los mismos viejos problemas.

— Tú necesitas trabajar para ti misma—, le dijo Dray. — Compra tu propio negocio.

Hermione se echó a reír.

— Sí, muchas gracias, debería, pero la última vez que miré, los millonarios no estaban exactamente haciendo fila con propuestas de matrimonio. Y no es probable que el banco dé una hipoteca de tres millones de dólares con sólo una camioneta destartalada como garantía.

Él no fue capaz de obligarse a sí mismo a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Es eso realmente lo que le costaría?

— No sé—, admitió. — Está tan fuera de la esfera de lo posible, que ni siquiera he revisado para ver si las propiedades locales están a la venta.

— Tal vez deberías.

— ¿Por qué me torturas?— lo desafió.

— Es sólo tortura si piensas en términos de lo que no tienes. Si te fijas en esto como algo por lo que esforzarte, es un sueño. Y es sorprendente lo que la gente puede lograr con un poco de esperanza y un sueño.

Ella lo miraba de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en el establo, de la misma manera en que lo había mirado justo antes que la besara en la oficina. Sus ojos eran suaves y tan imposiblemente cálidos.

— ¿Cuál es tu sueño, Dray?— ella susurró.

— Paz, — él dijo. Él no tenía dudas. — Mi sueño es encontrar algo de paz.

Oh, Dios, él estaba haciéndolo otra vez. Estaba inclinándose hacia ella, más y más y... Se puso de nuevo en su asiento y se las arregló para sonreír. — Paz, y un paseo a Santa Fe mañana en la mañana.

— ¿Santa Fe?— Ella se movió un poco hacia atrás en su propia silla. — ¿Te vas ya?

Ella se había movido apenas levemente, apenas perceptiblemente. Eso y la sombra de decepción en sus ojos eran casi imperceptibles. Sin embargo, había algo en sus palabras, algo acerca de su renuncia que tontamente le golpeó con una doble dosis de emoción. Frustración. E ira. Ira contra sí mismo. Ira hacia ella por culparlo cada vez que...

Cada vez que él...

¿Se fuera...?

¿ _Qué diablos_...?

— Dray, ¿te encuentras bien?

Del otro lado de la mesa, los ojos de Hermione estaban muy abiertos mientras ella lo miraba.

Él respiró hondo, soplando con fuerza.

— Lo siento—, dijo. — Yo estaba... Fue un déjà vu... o algo así, no sé. Extraño—. Se pasó la mano por la cara. — Yo sólo... yo voy a ir a Santa Fe, Albuquerque, en realidad, por unos días. Tengo algo que debo atender. Pensé que podía aprovechar el tiempo libre que me estás dando. Vuelvo el lunes a más tardar.

Ella todavía lo estaba observando muy de cerca, la preocupación reflejada sus ojos.

— ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Hermione no era entrometida. Ella realmente quería decirlo. Ella quería ayudar.

Pero, ¿qué haría si él le dijera "Sí, verás, tengo amnesia completa y total"?. "No tengo absolutamente ninguna idea de quién soy, oh!, a excepción de las pequeñas pistas que he recogido aquí y allá, que me llevan a creer que soy un asesino a sueldo y un ex presidiario. Mientras voy a visitar la dirección anterior que figura en mi archivo personal, y voy a tratar de despertar algún recuerdo reprimido, ¿por qué no chequeas las caras en la lista de los más buscados en la oficina de correos, y ves si puedes encontrarme allí?"

Dray se aclaró la garganta.

— No, — dijo en cambio. — Gracias, de todos modos.

Ella vertió el resto de su cerveza en el vaso.

— Bueno—, dijo. — En realidad voy a ir conduciendo a Santa Fe pasado mañana, si quieres esperar hasta entonces para ir. Tengo que hacer acto de presencia para los Potters en una cena de recaudación de fondos para la Ópera de Santa Fe.

— Gracias —, dijo Dray otra vez. — Pero cuanto antes llegue, mejor. Realmente debería ir mañana.

— Tal vez—, dijo Hermione, luego se detuvo. Ella se rió. — Dios, esto es una locura, pero...tengo un boleto extra para la cena. La comida es genial... y yo soy tan patética, no puedo creer que te esté preguntando _de nuevo_. — Ella se rió de nuevo, se dejó caer sobre la mesa, la cabeza hundida entre los brazos.

Dray no sabía qué decir.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

— Yo no hago esto con todo el mundo. De hecho, nunca he hecho esto con nadie. Yo solo... realmente me gustas.

Sus palabras lo calentaron. A ella _le gustaba._

— No sé por qué. No me conoces, Herm. Yo podría ser alguien horrible.

— No, no podrías. Eres muy amable. Tienes esa bondad básica en el núcleo de tu ser.

El soltó una maldición punzante que rara vez decía en voz alta.

— Tú no sabes eso. Sólo saqué al chico del río. Eso no me hace ser un santo.

— Puede ser que no, pero eso te hace alguien que quiero conocer mejor. — Ella se inclinó hacia él. — Ven a cenar conmigo, como un amigo. Podemos establecer algunos límites en este momento, si lo deseas. No tener relaciones sexuales. ¿De acuerdo? Nos reunimos en la cena, nos vamos por separado. Sin presión, sin tentación incluso.

Dray tuvo que reírse de eso.

— Sabes, creo que esto es una novedad para mí. Ser tentado a salir a cenar por la promesa de no tener sexo.

Sus ojos lo provocaron.

— Si lo deseas, podemos fijar límites diferentes.

— No, — él dijo rápidamente.

— Voy a dejar el boleto en la puerta para ti—, le dijo Hermione. Se puso de pie, y él se puso de pie, también. — La fiesta se celebra en el Café Sidewinder, es un restaurante cerca del centro de la ciudad. Las puertas se abren a las seis. Probablemente llegaré a las seis cuarenta y cinco.

El no tenía nada que ponerse para una fiesta formal. E incluso si lo tuviera, no tenía por qué engañar más a esta mujer. Ella pensaba que era amable. El sabía, que por el bien de ambos, debía permanecer lejos de ella.

Pero cuando abrió la boca, dijo:

— Muy bien. Nos vemos el sábado. A las seis cuarenta y cinco.

Estaba completamente loco.

— Bien, — dijo Hermione. — Está bien.

Y sonrió. Y cuando ella sonrió, su cara se iluminó completa, y cuando Dray la vio marcharse, estar completamente loco no parecía tan terrible. deseas. No tener relaciones sexuales. ¿De acuerdo? Nos reunimos en la cena, nos vamos por separado. Sin presión, sin tentación incluso.

Dray tuvo que reírse de eso.

— Sabes, creo que esto es una novedad para mí. Ser tentado a salir a cenar por la promesa de no tener sexo.

Sus ojos lo provocaron.

— Si lo deseas, podemos fijar límites diferentes.

— No, — él dijo rápidamente.

— Voy a dejar el boleto en la puerta para ti—, le dijo Hermione. Se puso de pie, y él se puso de pie, también. — La fiesta se celebra en el Café Sidewinder, es un restaurante cerca del centro de la ciudad. Las puertas se abren a las seis. Probablemente llegaré a las seis cuarenta y cinco.

El no tenía nada que ponerse para una fiesta formal. E incluso si lo tuviera, no tenía por qué engañar más a esta mujer. Ella pensaba que era amable. El sabía, que por el bien de ambos, debía permanecer lejos de ella.

Pero cuando abrió la boca, dijo:

— Muy bien. Nos vemos el sábado. A las seis cuarenta y cinco.

Estaba completamente loco.

— Bien, — dijo Hermione. — Está bien.

Y sonrió. Y cuando ella sonrió, su cara se iluminó completa, y cuando Dray la vio marcharse, estar completamente loco no parecía tan terrible.

* * *

Gregory y Vincent se subieron a la camioneta, con dos bolsas de papel desde donde se escapaba a un aroma increíblemente delicioso.

— Hey—, dijo Blaise, levantando la mirada de la menos-que-inspiradora vista que tenía de los lockers de la estación de buses. Desde el lugar donde estaba estacionado, podía ver el locker número 101 a través del parabrisas polarizado de la van y a través de la ventana de la estación de buses. No era el lugar de vigilancia más discreto, pero era mejor que estar sentado en las sucias sillas de plástico de la estación de autobuses, a la vista de cualquiera que circulara por ella.

— No los esperaba chicos hasta dentro de unas pocas horas.

— El hombre no puede vivir sólo de M&Ms de la máquina de dulces—, dijo Vincent, hurgando en las bolsas. — Así que te trajimos esta comida festiva de Texas Stan's.

Con una reverencia, Vincent le dio a Blaise un tiesto grande de chile "cuatro" alarmas de Texas Stan's y un tenedor de plástico.

— Bendito seas, Ren. Dios te bendiga, Stimpy. ¿Qué estamos celebrando?— preguntó Lucky, abriendo la tapa del recipiente. Dios, que bien olía.

— Remus Lupin llamó, — informó Vincent, su boca ya llena de una de las enchiladas de carne picante de Texas Stan's.

Blaise casi dejó caer el chile. — ¿Volvió Malfoy?

— No, — dijo Gregory desde el asiento trasero. — La noticia es buena, pero no tan buena. El Capitán tenía un mensaje de tu hermana para ti.

— ¿Pansy?

— Sí, — Vincent agarró una de las bebidas gaseosas, poniéndose el pico dentro de su boca. Blaise sabía por experiencia que las enchiladas picantes de Texas Stan's eran sólo un poco menos picantes que el chile. — Ella llamó para decirte que va a casarse.

Lucky se echó a reír.

— Sí, claro, Skelly. Muy gracioso. ¿Qué es lo que ella realmente quiere?

— Hablamos en serio—, dijo Gregory. — Pansy está comprometida. La llamé desde el motel. Ella sonaba muy feliz.

— El tipo es un friky de la universidad—, informó Vincent.

Ellos no estaban bromeando. Blaise con cuidado dejó el envase de la comida.

— Pansy no tiene edad para casarse.

Ella tiene sólo... ¿qué? Tenía que hacer las cuentas

— Diablos, ella tiene apenas veintidós años.

— Mi hermana pequeña, Daphne, tiene veintidós años. — Vincent dio otro mordisco a su enchilada. — Ann frr's hrr errrurr mrnrrr.

— Daphne tiene la edad suficiente para casarse—, respondió Gregory, completamente capaz de entenderlo, incluso con la boca llena. — Ustedes chicos miran a sus hermanas y las ven de diez años. Es como si estuvieran atrapados en un túnel del tiempo. Los otros chicos miran y ven dos muy calientes y muy adultas mujeres.

Vincent tragó y se volvió hacia el asiento trasero.

— ¿Daphne? ¿ _Caliente_? De ninguna manera. La última vez que fui a casa, ella se peló la piel de la rodilla andando en patineta. Ella es la mayor marimacho del mundo, ni siquiera sabe que es una chica. Gracias a Dios.

— Oh, vamos, Skelly—. Gregory cambió la manera en que estaba sentado en la parte de adelante y toda la camioneta se sacudió. — ¿Recuerdas cuando la visitamos en la universidad? A los chicos les gusta. Muchos chicos. Ellos siempre estaban dejándose caer por su dormitorio, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí, ella es un gran mecánico y venían para pedirle que arreglara sus coches—, respondió Vincent. — Eso no es lo mismo.

— No hay manera que yo deje que Pansy se case—, dijo sombríamente Blaise.

— Tal vez ella está embarazada—, dijo Vincent amablemente. — Tal vez el friky se la tiró.

Blaise lo miró.

— Tú deberías considerar una nueva carrera escribiendo tarjetas de felicitación, Skelly. Siempre sabes exactamente lo que hay que decir—. Él frunció el ceño a Gregory en el espejo retrovisor. — ¿Por qué no _comes_?

— El cena de nuevo con la supermodelo.

Gregory sonrió con serenidad.

— Su nombre es Astoria.

— Te odio—, dijo Vincent. — Primero que me haces dejar de fumar, ahora esto.

— Te cambio a Astoria por Daphne.

Vincent soltó un bufido.

— Sí, claro que sí. — Se volvió a Lucky. — Recibí e-mail hoy de un SEAL que pasó por el BUD/S con Predicador.

Pansy se iba a casar. Blaise sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

— En realidad, — Vincent expuso, — este tipo, Rubén es su nombre, pasó por el BUD/S, pero Predicador, Draco, no.

 _Eso_ llamó la atención de Blaise.

— ¿Cómo?

— Al parecer, Draco pasó el BUD/S la primera vez. Le llevó dos intentos. — Vincent hizo una pausa y ruidosamente aspiró la mitad de un batido de leche. — Es una gran historia, Teniente. Te va a encantar esto.

Blaise se limitó a mirarlo. Esperando.

Vincent no se inmutó mientras buscaba una servilleta y se limpiaba la boca con delicadeza.

— Rubén me dijo en este e-mail que Predicador hizo casi todo el BUD/S sin ninguna queja, sin hablar en absoluto. Haciendo su trabajo silenciosamente.

— A diferencia de aquellos de nosotros aquí sentados que hablamos sin parar de la formación básica—, intervino Gregory.

— Yo no hablaré con ustedes nunca más—, dijo Vincent. — Te odio, ¿recuerdas? Has dejado una supermodelo interponerse entre nosotros.

Lucky cerró los ojos.

— Skelly.

— Sí. Así que es la mañana antes que la semana del infierno comenzara, ¿no? Y Predicador se despierta, y tiene gripe. Fiebre alta, malestar intestinal intenso. Es decir, que está enfermo como un perro. _Enfermo_. Sabe que si cualquiera de los instructores lo descubre, será arrastrado y confinado en el hospital.

Vincent terminó el resto de su batido de leche.

— Entonces, — continuó, — mantiene la boca cerrada. Por lo menos lo intenta. Pero lo descubren cuando empieza a vomitar sangre. Claro indicativo que tiene algún problema médico. Ellos tratan de hablar con él sobre dejarlo afuera, pero se niega. Lo arrastran al hospital, pero tan pronto como lo dejan en paz, sale de su habitación. Sale por la ventana, y esto con 40°C de fiebre y se descuelga hasta el suelo desde el decimoquinto piso.

— Rubén me dijo que Predicador apareció de nuevo en Coronado. En medio de la noche. Él sólo se reúne con su equipo del barco, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Apenas puede mantenerse de pie, pero ahí estaba. "Listo para el deber, señor". Esta vez, los instructores se figuran que sólo tienen que esperar a que se desplome, pero cuando se cae, se arrastra. El rudo hijo de puta no se queda abajo. Por lo que ellos le prometen que puede volver a empezar con los candidatos del próximo ciclo, pero eso no es lo suficientemente bueno para Predicador. No renunció. Ellos tuvieron que noquearlo con un disparo de Valium. Y cuando se despierta, a la semana del infierno otra vez.

— Oh, hombre.

Blaise no podía imaginar pasar por la semana del infierno, esa horrible prueba de resistencia, mientras estuviera afectado con gripe.

— Él atravesó el siguiente ciclo—, dijo Vincent, — a la cabeza de la clase.

Por largo rato, ellos se sentaron en silencio.

— Esté donde esté—, dijo Gregory, rompiendo el silencio: — Espero que esté bien.

Luego Vincent habló, expresando en voz alta la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de Blaise.

— ¿Es posible que un tipo como él se vendiera?

— De ninguna manera—, dijo Gregory.

Blaise no estaba tan seguro.


	8. Capitulo 7

Hola, lamento la demora tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora, pero aquí esta el capítulo, gracias a quienes se tomaron un momento para dejar un comentario, me hacen el día. En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes que no reconozcan pertenecen a Suzanne Brockmann, todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

Hermione tomó una copa de champaña de la bandeja del camarero, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa e intentando prestar atención a Harry Cook, que hablaba del primer recital de baile de su nieta.

Harry era un hombre dulce, generoso con sus millones también y Hermione había conocido a Lila, que tenia cuatro años, el año pasado en el hospital de niños durante el picnic de recaudación de fondos. La historia que Harry estaba contando era divertida, pero a Hermione le resultaba difícil concentrarse.

Se volvió de espaldas al arco de la entrada que conducía al vestíbulo del restaurante, decidida a no pasar la velada esperando a que Dray se presentara.

O no se presentara.

Esa era la pregunta de esa noche.

Tomo un sorbo de champaña y se obligó a ralentizar la respiración. Ella generalmente no tomaba durante las fiestas. Después de todo, le pagaban por asistir, cotillear, y reforzar el contacto de Harry Potter con la gente adinerada de Nuevo México.

Esta noche necesitaba el champaña.

Ella se sonrió, al igual que todos los demás, cuando Harry terminó su historia, de como hizo una exacta imitación de la última reverencia de Lila. Luego se separo del grupo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la plaza central de Sidewinder, al aire libre.

El aire nocturno era mucho más cálido que el frío incesante del aire acondicionado del restaurante. Y dado que el vestido largo que llevaba exponía sus brazos y la mayor parte de su espalda, acogió con satisfacción el calor.

Había pocas personas afuera y Hermione se alegro de tomar un respiro de la multitud. Bebió un sorbo de champaña, mirando las cadenas de las luces festivas que decoraban la plaza, bailando con la brisa suave.

Dray no iba a venir.

Incluso si lo hiciera, probablemente estaría avergonzado de entrar en un restaurante de lujo con sus jeans y su camiseta.

La luna era una franja en el cielo, mucho más bella que la cadena de luces. Y la brisa llevaba el aroma de las flores, una prueba que la naturaleza podía proporcionar la decoración más atractiva para fiesta, incluso para el elegante restaurante Sidewinder.

Hermione miro la luna, negándose a preguntarse si volvería a ver a Dray. Si no que así fuera. Él había estado presente en el momento justo para salvarle la vida a Ron. Si ella hubiera elegido entre eso y su aparición esta noche en la fiesta, bueno, eso era algo obvio. Por mucho que a ella le gustara Dray, ella siempre escogería a Ron, vivo y bien. Y aunque Dray no se fuera a presentar, bueno, al menos la posibilidad de su aparición, la motivó a llevar ese vestido.

Estuvo colgado en la parte posterior de su armario durante años, en el fondo del armario de su madre, desde antes que Hermione naciera. Su bisabuela lo hizo durante la década de 1930. Era elegante y gracioso y sin lugar a duda sexy. Evidentemente sexy. No era algo que llevaba todos los días.

Oyó que la puerta del restaurante se abría, como un portal a un mundo diferente. La música y la risa fueron por un momento más fuertes, antes que se volviera a cerrar, dejando fuera todo, la más cordial risa y los sonidos débiles de los platos de la cocina, que tintineaban juntos.

Hermione levantó la mirada para ver a un hombre de traje oscuro, orientándose, parado en la puerta. No era Dray, tenía el pelo muy corto y además el traje parecía muy caro. Ella apartó la mirada. Podía verlo por el rabillo del ojo mientras él bebía en el bar al otro lado de la plaza, las parejas conversaban tranquilamente bajo las sombras, las cadenas de luces, las flores, los árboles y la luna.

Él miró la luna por un largo tiempo.

Ella le dio la espalda antes que él pudiera mirarla por segunda vez.

Y este vestido, hacía que los hombres la miraran por segunda vez. Y algunos hombres incluso se atrevían a acercarse a ella.

Efectivamente, podía oír los pasos de él sobre el piso, acercándose. Él había comenzado a caminar hacia ella.

Hermione se volvió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a asentir cortésmente en su camino de regreso al restaurante y…

— Lo siento, estoy un poco retrasado, al autobús de Albuquerque se le espichó una rueda.

 _¿Dray?_

Eso era, se había cortado el pelo. Y había conseguido un traje nuevo. Y estaba afeitado. Debió haberse detenido en el tocador de hombres, antes de venir.

— Te ves increíble, — le dijo a ella, su voz tan aterciopelada como la noche.

— Tu también. — Su voz era ronca.

Él sonrió torcidamente, sus ojos ligeramente arrugados en los bordes.

— Si, me arreglé bastante bien ¿no?

Ella toco la lana de la manga de su chaqueta.

— ¿De dónde demonios has sacado el dinero para esto?

Dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, liberándose de su mano y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Un gentil recordatorio. Nada de sexo. No tocar.

— Llame a Jeeves, uno de mis hombres, y me transfirió algunos fondos de mi cuenta en Suiza.

Hermione se rió.

— Lo siento, no debí haber preguntado. No es de mi incumbencia.

— La verdad, es que tenía algo de dinero. — Le dijo Dray.

Él había estado esperando encontrar el resto de su ropa y algunas pertenencias como libros, por lo menos, porque tenía seguramente libros en la dirección indicada en su expediente personal. Pero fue hasta llegar a Alburquerque solo para descubrir que la dirección era falsa. La calle existía pero no el numero. Era un distrito financiero, lleno de casas de empeño deterioradas y bares miserables de prostitución. Todo era completamente desconocido.

Dray había encontrado en el archivo el número de teléfono y estaba desconectado.

Había pasado vagando dos días en Alburquerque, en busca de algo, _cualquier_ cosa que provocara algún tipo de reconocimiento.

Lo más cerca que había estado de tener un destello de memoria había sido cuando fue al centro comercial y se probó el traje. Mientras se ponía la chaqueta y se veía en el espejo, tuvo la sensación que algo andaba mal. Que había usado trajes mucho antes, pero la chaqueta había sido diferente. Había algo en el cuello o collar o…

Se miró en el espejo de tres caras, hasta que el empleado de la sala de pruebas se puso nervioso, pero la respuesta no llegó a él. ¿Cómo podía una chaqueta ser diferente? Las chaquetas de los hombres habían sido prácticamente iguales durante cien años. No tenía ningún sentido en lo absoluto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Hermione pregunto.

— Mucho mejor— le dijo. — Aunque, agradecería si pudieras abstenerte de codearme por otro día o dos.

Ella se rió.

— Lo intentare

Ella realmente se veía increíblemente hermosa. Su vestido era matador, con tirantes angostos que eran apenas existentes, pero eran necesarios para sostener el frente, como una especie de proeza de ingeniería. La tela era brillante, no del todo blanco, no del todo dorado, de un color en un punto intermedio que provocaba que sus rizos marrones dorados combinaran casi a la perfección. Ella en realidad había tratado de peinar su cabello en algo parecido a un moño usando clips para mantenerlo en su lugar, pero se revelaba. Él tuvo que sonreír.

— Decidiste dejar en casa tu sombrero vaquero, ¿eh?

— No, está afuera en el camión.

Dray mantuvo sus ojos en su cara, lejos de esa piel suave, lejos de esa tela blanca-dorada que se pegaba seductoramente a sus senos y el estomago y caía en una suave capa hasta el suelo. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse echar un vistazo a sus pies.

— No. — Ella dijo. — No tengo botas. — Se levanto la falda para mostrarle.

Sus zapatos se veían como algo que la Cenicienta podría usar. Delicados y apenas existentes. Tan sexy como el vestido.

Ella estaba sonriéndole, a pesar que él estaba jugando con fuego esta noche, sintió que empezaba a relajarse. En Albuquerque no obtuvo respuestas. Tal vez nunca iba a encontrar de donde había venido, y lo que había hecho. Y puede que eso estuviera bien.

— ¿Se nos permite bailar?— le pregunto.

Ella sabía que se refería a la regla de no-sexo, y ella pensó en eso.

— Pienso que es probablemente bueno. Es decir, siempre y cuando estemos en público. Podemos bailar. Solo después de la cena.

Dray se echo a reír, y no podía imaginar el motivo.

— ¿Por qué solo después de la cena?

Termino su copa de champaña y la coloco en una mesa cercana, dándole una sonrisa que le calentaba el alma.

— Porque me muero de hambre.

Él probablemente la hubiera seguido a cualquier parte.

* * *

— Ella se mudó al lado cuando yo estaba en segundo grado—. Hermione le dijo a Dray.

Ellos habían encontrado una mesa en una esquina tranquila del restaurante, y hablaron de libros y películas, mientras cenaban. O más bien, ella había hablado, Dray había escuchado.

Estaba escuchando todavía, y mirándola a través de la pequeña mesa., dándole toda su atención. Él escuchaba con los ojos, así como con los oídos, su rostro estaba iluminado por la luz parpadeante de una vela. Era un poco desconcertante ser el foco de toda esa intensidad. Era muy agradable, también, como si todo lo que tenía que decirle le importara. Como si él no quisiera perderse una sola palabra.

— Fuimos inseparables a través de la escuela secundaria. — Ella continúo. — Y cuando fuimos a la universidad. Peg iba a ser una maestra de preescolar, y yo iba a ser veterinaria. — Ella sonrió. — Solo que yo lo odiaba. No sé lo que esperaba, probablemente unos cuantos años de clases y unas prácticas retozando por el campo como el doctor de todo _aquello brillante y hermoso,_ ayudando al nacimiento de corderos, potros y conejitos. En cambio me quedé atrapada en un hospital para animales de la ciudad, que atiende a los perros que han sido golpeados por los coches y animales de compañía que habían sido abusados. Tuvimos a una mujer que trajo a su gato, al que alguien roció con un líquido inflamable y le prendió fuego. Eso fue…— Ella sacudió la cabeza. — Fue realmente horrible. Yo estaba decidida a no renunciar. Ser veterinaria había sido mi sueño durante tanto tiempo. No podía simplemente abandonar.

Dray había estado observando sus ojos, la más perfecta mezcla de color verde, azul y marrón. Pero ahora miraba hacia en su taza de café.

— Es difícil admitir que has cometido un error, sobre todo a esa escala.

— Creo que tenía miedo a la desaprobación de mis padres. — Ella admitió

Él miro de nuevo a sus ojos y Hermione sintió que la habitación de movía.

— ¿Y qué paso?

— A Peg le diagnosticaron cáncer.

Dray asintió, como si estuviera esperando que ella le dijera esa terrible noticia acerca de su amiga de toda la vida.

— Lo siento.

— Fue la enfermedad de Hodgkin. En una etapa avanzada. Ella hizo quimioterapia y radiación, y…— Dios eso había sido hace diez años, y Hermione todavía tenía que parpadear para contener las lágrimas. Desde luego, ella nunca hablaba de ello, nunca hablaba de Peg. No podía recordar la última vez que abrió su alma de forma gratuita. Realmente quería que Dray lo entendiera. Porque tal vez entonces, él sabría porque ella lo había estado persiguiendo implacablemente.

— Ella murió ochos meses después, — le dijo Hermione.

En silencio, Dray se inclino sobre la mesa y tomo su mano.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas frescas y miro abajo, sus dedos entrelazados. Las manos de Dray eran cálidas, sus dedos anchos y ásperos del trabajo duro. Ella quería que le tomara la mano pero no quería que lo hiciera por lastima.

Gentilmente, ella libró su mano.

— Ella sabía que estaba muriendo. — Dijo Hermione. — Y aunque había dejado de quejarme de la escuela, ¿Cómo podía quejarme de algo tan trivial, como las clases aburridas y maestros aburridos, cuando ella estaba pasando por esta vida infernal? Ella sabía que yo era infeliz. Y me hizo hablar de eso. Si, odiaba la escuela, pero no podía renunciar. Me sentía atrapada por mis expectativas y mi sentido de la responsabilidad. Y ella me preguntó qué era lo más que me gustaba, más que nada en el mundo. Por supuesto, ella sabía que me encantaba montar a caballo. Y yo le dije: "Genial, ¿quién me pagará dinero por montar todo el día?" Y ella me dijo que fuera un vaquero, que trabajara en un rancho, que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, maldita sea, para hacer lo que me hacía feliz. La vida era demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla.

Los ojos de Dray eran hermosos pero inescrutables. Seguramente comprendió lo que estaba diciendo. Pero él no reconoció que sus palabras le aplicaban a él, a los dos y la atracción a fuego lento que había entre ellos. Y cuando él hablo, la sorprendió.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues trabajando en el Lazy Eight?

Ella no respondió de inmediato.

— Me encanta Nuevo México—. Sonaba como una excusa cobarde.

Dray asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione cerró brevemente los ojos.

— Si, está bien, sé que sería mucho más feliz trabajando para mí misma. Compre un billete de lotería esta noche. Tal vez tenga suerte y gane bastante dinero para comprar mi rancho. — Y tal vez a Silver le crecerían alas y volara. O aun más improbable, tal vez se despertaría mañana por la mañana con Dray en su cama.

Ella desvió la mirada, de pronto consiente que lo había estado mirando como si fuera el postre.

— Realmente debería ir a socializar.

— Sabes, a veces funciona mejor si haces tu propia suerte. — Le dijo mientras ella alejaba su silla de la mesa. — Si lo buscas en lugar de esperar a que venga a ti.

Hermione lo tocó entonces, solo ligeramente, las puntas de sus dedos deslizándose por su mejilla en una suave caricia.

— ¿No me has notado intentándolo?

Ella se alejo, su corazón palpitante, antes de poder ver su reacción.

Ella había dado el primer paso a través de los límites que habían establecido entre ellos y el siguiente le correspondía a Dray. ¿Se quedaría o se alejaría?

Hermione sabía quién era quien en Santa Fe.

Ella hizo su trabajo en la habitación como una profesional, estrechando manos, recordando nombres, e introduciendo a Dray con una breve anécdota sobre la gente con la que se reunía.

— Este es James Sims. No apuestes dinero si juegas al golf con él. Es lo bastante bueno para como para ser un profesional. — Y — Dray Ryddle, Frank y Althea Winter, su nieta fue aceptada en la Universidad de Yale. En Bioquímica.

No era una actuación. Ella era realmente buena con la gente. Y a todos ellos les gustaba, también. ¿Quién no podría, con esa sonrisa tan cálida que los incluía a todos?

Ella no había esperado que él se quedara después de la cena. Dray había visto la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando se le había acercado en el bar, después de tomar una segunda taza de café y dejar que su pulso regresara a la normalidad.

Él no estaba seguro de porque no se había ido. El mensaje de ella fue muy claro, cuando le había contado la historia de la muerte de su amiga. La vida era demasiado corta. Cortar por lo sano. Dar el paso decisivo. Solo hacerlo.

Y, por si acaso, él fuera completamente denso, ella había mandado su mensaje tocándolo suavemente, provocativamente. _Ven conmigo a casa esta noche._

Él quiso. Él quiso ceder. La tentación era demasiado fuerte, parecía un zumbido y un crujido a su alrededor. Él sabía que _debería_ correr hacia la puerta.

Mientras miraba, Hermione se dejo llevar a la pista de baile por un hombre de ochenta años.

Ella brillaba mientras se reía con él. Y dado que ella estaba a una distancia segura, Dray se dio el lujo de suspirar por ella. Él anhelaba perderse en la dulzura de su cuerpo, el calor de su boca. Era algo más que sexo, aunque era sin duda sexo, también. El no podía pretender otra cosa. Ardía por ella, pero también quería acostarse con ella en sus brazos para quedarse dormido y soñar no sobre el pasado, sino sobre el futuro.

Un futuro claro y brillante, sin sombras por los errores y arrepentimientos y dudas ocultas.

Dray se quedo ahí mirando a Hermione, sin querer huir a otro sitio. No podía huir. Él se pegó completamente en su sitio.

La canción termino, y el señor la llevo de nuevo a él.

Y entonces por primera vez en lo que parecieron horas, estaban solos. La habitación estaba despejada. La fiesta casi había terminado.

— La banda está recogiendo sus instrumentos—, dijo ella, tratando de volver a fijar uno de los clips en el pelo.

Ellos todavía no habían compartido un baile. Probablemente era mejor.

— ¿Dónde vives?— le pregunto, sin tocarla nuevamente. Tenía que encontrar la fuerza para mantenerse alejado de ella. Ella se merecía a alguien mejor que él.

— Estoy calle abajo, en el viejo Hotel Santa Fe. Han terminado de restaurarlo. Es hermoso. — Ella sonrió. — No te preocupes, no voy a preguntar si quieres venir a verlo. — Ella le tendió su mano para despedirse. — Gracias por esta noche encantadora.

Dray contemplo su mano con incredulidad. ¿Honestamente ella pensaba que él podría rápidamente darle la mano y dejarla salir en la noche, con un vestido que llamaba la atención de todos los varones en un radio de quince kilómetros?

— Te acompañare a tu coche—, le dijo

— Estoy estacionada en el Hotel.

Maldita sea.

— Entonces te acompañaré al hotel. — Caminar con ella a su hotel era un error. Él lo supo al momento que las palabras salieron de su boca.

— En realidad no tienes que hacerlo. — Ella dijo como si le hubiera leído la mente.

— No entrare. — Le dijo a ella. Se lo dijo así mismo.

— Bueno—. Hermione dijo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. — No te obligaré, así que no tienes que lucir tan tenso.

Dray giró ligeramente la cabeza.

— No estoy tenso.

Hermione solo le sonrió.

El aire nocturno era frío, y ella respiro profundamente cuando salieron a la calle.

Un grupo de hombres, que acababa de salir de un bar llamado Ricky, estaba cruzando la calle, y se dirigía al centro de la ciudad. Eran cuatro y mientras Dray los miraba, ellos se fijaron en Hermione. Primero dos, luego tres y luego los cuatro volvieron la cabeza y cambiaron su lenguaje corporal. Sus miradas no eran irrespetuosas, solo muy interesadas.

Y se resistió a la urgencia de poner su brazo o por lo menos su chaqueta alrededor de sus hombros.

Ella volvió a respirar hondo, y su vestido se aferro a ella de una manera que era difícil de ignorar. Y ahora él miraba fijamente también.

— Es una noche hermosa. — Ella se abrazo frotándose los brazos. — Me encanta cuando refresca por la noche.

— ¿Tienes frío? Te puedo prestar mi chaqueta…

Hermione le sonrió.

— Teniendo en cuenta que estamos a doce pasos del hotel, y que probablemente estamos a veintidós grados, creo que voy a sobrevivir sin peligro de congelarme, gracias.

Dray podía ver el cartel enfrente del hotel. El lugar estaba literalmente a una docena de metros de distancia. En tan solo unos minutos, Hermione podría entrar y el estaría solo.

— ¿Por qué quiso Harry Potter que vinieras esta noche a la fiesta?— le preguntó con la esperanza que tal vez que ella se demorara y rezando para que no lo hiciera. — Quiero decir, ¿fue el punto justo para mantener su nombre en la punta de la lengua de todos, o había algo más que estabas intentando hacer?

Ella miro en dirección a la luna.

— Potter realmente está tratando de organizar un evento de recaudación de fondos para la opera en Lazy Eight. Intenta parecer como un generoso benefactor, porque ha donado las instalaciones, claro que, por otro lado, la gente tiene que hospedarse y ahí obtendría publicidad como anfitrión del evento, aparte de la bonificación de mostrar el rancho a toda la gente de Santa Fe que tiene dinero para gastar.

— Dinero para gastar.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, con diversión en sus ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

— Si, concepto asombroso, ¿no? Pero casi a todos los que yo te presenté esta noche tienen tanto dinero que no saben qué hacer con él.

Dray la toco. Por segunda vez esa noche. Él no podía ayudarse así mismo. Él solo se detuvo y la tomo del brazo.

— Ahí está tu respuesta, Hermione.

Ella no supo de qué diablos estaba hablando. Pero ella no se aparto. Su piel era tan suave bajo sus dedos. Se distrajo momentáneamente y se desconcentró temporalmente.

Ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca para besarla, y por la forma en que lo miraba, los ojos muy abiertos, los labios entreabiertos, él estuvo a punto de ceder a la tentación de cubrir su boca con la suya.

Pero no la besó, aunque bien, tampoco la liberó.

— Acabas de pasar cuatro horas estrechando relaciones con una docena de hombres y mujeres quienes tienen, en tus palabras, "dinero para gastar". Vamos, Herm, ¿no lo entiendes? A estas personas les gustas. Si tú vas a ellos con un plan para comprar una hacienda y transformarla en un rancho para vacaciones, podrías muy bien encontrar todo el apoyo financiero que puedas necesitar aquí en Santa Fe.

Ella era cuidadosa, manteniendo su entusiasmo natural sepultado, al menos por el momento.

— Necesitaría trabajarlo todo, hasta el último detalle antes de pedir dinero a nadie. Tendría que encontrar una propiedad…— Ella sacudió la cabeza. — Dios, no tengo tiempo para ir conduciendo a través del estado.

— Usa Internet—, interrumpió Dray. — La nueva computadora en la oficina de Lazy Eight tiene acceso a Internet, ¿no?

— En realidad no — dijo Hermione. — Pero tengo acceso en mi laptop. Estoy tratando de crear un sitio Web para el Lazy Eight. En mi tiempo libre. — Ella se rió. — Me oigo decirlo y me suena completamente loco. ¿ _Qué_ tiempo libre?

Finalmente la soltó y dio un paso atrás. Cuando ella se rió la encontró irresistible, pero besarla ahora solo complicaría las cosas más aún. — Cuando regresemos mañana al rancho, podemos utilizar tu ordenador para buscar propiedades en venta.

— Mi laptop está arriba en mi cuarto de hotel. — le dijo Hermione.

Arriba. En su habitación. Dray no dijo nada, no se movió. Se limitó a mirarla, imaginando la quietud silenciosa de las habitaciones de este hotel de cuatro estrellas, imaginando que olía levemente a su shampoo, imaginando las luces tenues, una cama King-size. Hermione dándole la espalda a él, sus dedos encontrando su pequeña cremallera y sacar de un tirón de la parte trasera de su vestido y…

— Solo he estado en línea pocas veces—, continúo, — ¿Es posible realmente hacer una búsqueda de una propiedad?

Dray asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, creo que sí, pondríamos necesitar y usar un motor de búsqueda. Un complemento en la información que estamos buscando y…

Ella lo miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Donde aprendiste sobre el Internet?

Ah. Buena pregunta. Fue una de esas cosas que él sabía, como el tamaño de la cintura de sus jeans. Se encogió de hombros.

— No sé. Yo solo…lo tome de aquí y de allá, supongo.

— ¿Te importaría venir y…? — se callo. — Lo siento. Esto puede esperar a mañana. — Ella miró disgustada. — No era mi intención hacerte sentir incomodo.

— Si gustas— Dray dijo. — Puedo ir por unos minutos, ayudarte a conectarte y empezar. — Pero luego se iría.

— Esto no es solo una táctica para llegar a mi habitación. — Ella le dijo a él seriamente.

Dray se rió.

— Lo sé. — El y ella estarían a salvo mientras él no la besara. Y él _no iba_ a besarla. — No me quedare mucho tiempo.


	9. Capitulo 8

Aquí esta el capítulo ocho, por alguna razón mis sábados han sido un caos, así que me parece que las actualizaciones las haré los domingos, en fin que disfruten este capitulo llego el momento que probablemente esperaban.

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lemon así que lease bajo su propio riesgo ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: La historia y algunos personajes que no reconozcan pertenecen a Suzanne Brockmann, todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

— Ok — dijo Dray, — aquí vamos. Este se parece mucho a la clase de lugar que estás buscando.

Hermione acercó la silla más cerca del laptop. Hacía rato que se había quitado los zapatos y acurrucó los pies debajo de las piernas en su larga falda.

Dray tiró su chaqueta en la cama hacia por lo menos cuarenta y cinco minutos, se aflojó la corbata y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos.

Era increíble. Manejaba el teclado y el ratón del ordenador igual que Hermione lo hacía con los caballos. Era como si la laptop fuera parte de él, un vínculo permanente. Ella se echó a reír. Su nuevo ranchero era un secreto friky con el ordenador.

— Mira, — dijo él, haciendo algo con el ratón, y haciendo que nuevas fotos aparecieran en la pantalla. – Este se ve realmente bien. El precio parece justo. No tiene una gran cantidad de superficie para el cultivo, pero bordea un parque estatal, por lo tanto…

— Es en California —, se dio cuenta Hermione mientras se inclinaba más cerca. — Abajo, cerca de San Diego.

— Es hermoso allí. — Dijo Dray, haciendo algo con ratón en el ordenador para marcar el lugar y que ella lo pudiera encontrar de nuevo.

— ¿Dios, pero California…? — Hermione negó con la cabeza. — Todos mis conocidos están aquí en Nuevo México. No conozco a nadie que viva en California.

— Yo vivo en California — dijo él. Sus manos se pararon de repente y la miró. –Soy de California. — Se echó a reír.

¿Qué era lo que le decía? ¿Qué deseaba que se mudase a California para estar cerca de él? No tenía sentido. Él ni siquiera quería besarla. ¿Por qué iba a querer vivir cerca de él?

— San Diego, — le dijo. — Viví allí cuando era un niño. Teníamos una casa en la playa. Era… — se echó a reír otra vez. – En realidad recuerdo esto. El océano es tan hermoso y… — Él la estaba mirando, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada a la pantalla como si se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sentados.

— Debería irme — dijo suavemente. – Ya he permanecido demasiado tiempo.

— Sabes, creo que es la primera vez que te oigo dar voluntariamente información sobre ti mismo. — Hermione murmuró.

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa forzada.

— No tengo mucho que contar. — Se frotó la frente como si tuviera de repente dolor de cabeza.

— He estado intentando adivinar, —dijo ella, apoyando la barbilla en su mano. — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces, Dray? ¿Estás todavía pagando penitencia por algo? ¿Es por eso que te negaste a coger el cheque de Arthur Weasley? No bebes, al menos no mucho. Nunca te he visto beber más de una cerveza. Esta noche solo has tomado un refresco a pesar que era bar abierto. Y no has hecho ningún intento de reemplazar la licencia de conducir que te robaron. No sé de ningún hombre que no le dé prioridad a obtener su licencia. A menos que no la tenga o haya sido revocada. ¿Quizás por conducir bajo la influencia de alcohol? ¿Estoy cerca?

Dray suspiró.

– Hermione.

Ella lo tocó. Le puso la mano en su antebrazo, que lo tenía tenso y bronceado, con ganas de tocarlo a pesar que él se había alejado.

— No me importa. — Dijo en voz baja. – Donde quieras que hayas estado, lo que hayas hecho es irrelevante. Cualquier error que hayas cometido, están en el pasado. Me gusta lo que ahora eres, Dray. No me importa si fuiste a la universidad, o si abandonaste el instituto, o si lo dejaste en el segundo grado. Me encantaría saber cosas de ti, seguro, pero solo si las quieres compartir conmigo. Si no, también está bien.

Ella deslizó su mano a la de él, y Dray giró su brazo por encima para que sus dedos quedasen entrelazados. El se quedó contemplando sus manos, a sabiendas de lo inevitable. El y Hermione se habían dirigido hacia este momento el instante en que había accedido a acompañarla a la cena de recaudación. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, lo supo desde el principio. Estaba aquí, en la habitación de Hermione porque no podía alejarse.

— No conozco a muchos hombres o mujeres que hubieran saltado al río tras el niño. Fue peligroso como el infierno y tú ni siquiera sudaste.

— Soy un buen nadador.

— Eres un buen hombre.

Él le sostuvo la mirada desapasionadamente.

— Si fuera un buen hombre, te daría las buenas noches ahora mismo y me iría.

— Te dije eras bueno. No dije que fueras un santo.

Ella estaba lo bastante cerca para besarlo, y él supo que, a menos que dijera o hiciese algo, iba a hacerlo.

— No puedo darte lo que te mereces, — susurró. Y luego la besó, porque ya no podía esperar ni un segundo más para hacerlo.

Sus labios eran tan dulces como recordaba, su boca ansiosa, hambrienta. Ella se derritió contra él, deslizando los brazos en su cuello, acercándolo.

El quiso besarla suavemente, dulcemente. En lugar de eso casi respiraba a través de ella, deslizando sus manos a través de la suave tela del vestido, cerca del calor de su cuerpo. Su cama estaba a tres pasos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantarla y…

Se liberó, respirando con dificultad.

–Hermione…

Sus ojos castaños brillaban con el calor fundido, por el poderoso beso.

— Quédate conmigo esta noche.

— ¿Solo esta noche? — Su voz sonaba ronca en sus propios oídos. — ¿Es eso lo que quieres aguantar, una noche?

— Estoy buscando un amante y un amigo que se quede hasta que sea la hora de irse, — admitió. — Pero es imposible saber cuándo será hora de irse, sobre todo cuando una relación acaba de empezar. Aún así, espero que no sea después de una noche.

— Así que tú quieres una relación. — Hermione se echó a reír.

— Lo dices como si fuera extraño. Como si se tratase de algo grande y aterrador.

El no podía bromear sobre esto.

— ¿No es así?

— ¡No, odio tener que decírtelo!, — dijo ella, — Pero ya tenemos una relación. La tuvimos en el momento que entraste en Lazy Eight y preguntaste por Hermione Granger.

Ella se removió con impaciencia en sus brazos, ajustando el control sobre él, acercándose al cuando se había alejado.

— Todo lo que quiero es cambiar los parámetros de esta relación para incluir largos periodos de tiempo para estar juntos y desnudos. Pero el tiempo no es infinito. Francamente, no creo en él para siempre.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada como si tratara de convencerlo de la verdad, ella le habló como si le dejara ver su alma.

— Honestamente, no estoy buscando el amor verdadero, Dray. Te prometo que cuando llegue el momento, voy a dejar que te vayas.

Sus ojos eran gentiles, entonces se echó el pelo hacia atrás de su cara.

— No tienes que preocuparte por hacerme daño.

Ella lo besó. Suavemente, después más duro y más profundo. Él le devolvió el beso hasta que la habitación empezó a girar, hasta que no pudo ni respirar y pensó que su corazón iba a estallar dentro del pecho. El debería hacer una pausa y salir corriendo por la puerta hasta la otra punta de la ciudad. Porque podría probar el "para siempre" en su beso, a pesar de todo lo que ella había dicho, estaba allí de nuevo. Un toque de la promesa que le hacía desear… le hacía desear…

¿Era ese anhelo agridulce que casi podía probar, el suyo propio? Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír en voz alta.

¿No sería eso la máxima ironía? Aquí estaba esta fabulosa mujer, dándole todo lo que podía querer de una amante, incluyendo la tranquilidad de saber que no tenía expectativas de algo más, y era _él_ , el tonto que estaba cayendo en picado.

Hermione rompió el beso y se alejó para mirarlo a los ojos. Ella sacudió la cabeza ante las dudas y la confusión que él sabia que se reflejaba en su mirada.

— ¿Cómo es posible que me beses de sea manera y aún te resistas? — Ella le preguntó y se rió con incredulidad. –Quizás seas un _santo_.

 _No_ estaba enamorado de ella. Estaba encaprichado, claro. Se sentía violentamente atraído, sin lugar a dudas, pero ¿amor? Debía ser. Así que ¿ _Por qué_ se resistía?

— Hay muchas cosas que no puedo decirte, Herm. — Confesó Dray, roto por el deseo de abrirse y confesar su incapacidad de recordar su pasado, y la intensa convicción que sentía profundamente en su estómago que no debía decir nada a nadie al respecto. — Acerca de mi mismo, quiero decir, pero… sé que no soy un santo.

— Entonces quédate, — susurró. –Por favor.

Su mirada se dejó caer a sus labios, y por una fracción de segundo, el tiempo quedó suspendido.

Rodeado de anticipación, Dray quedó sin aliento, el corazón latiendo cada vez más. Ella le dijo que no necesitaba saber más sobre él de lo que ya sabía. Le había dicho que no estaba buscando algo más que un amante para un corto tiempo, le había dado permiso para tener sus secretos, libre de culpa.

Después se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó otra vez. Y todo terminó.

Incluso antes, cuando él entró en el hotel, había tenido sólo el seis por ciento de probabilidad de salir del mismo antes del amanecer. Pero esa posibilidad cayó a cero.

Su fuerza de voluntad estaba completamente destrozada.

No se iba a ir a ninguna parte. Excepto tal vez al cielo.

La acercó con fuerza hacia él, llenándose las manos con su suavidad y deslizándolas por la piel desnuda de sus brazos y espalda, respirando el dulce y familiar aroma de sus cabellos mientras la besaba una y otra vez, profundamente, vorazmente, alcanzando su alma. Los besos le sacudieron hasta el mismo centro de su ser. Sintió sus manos en su garganta, aflojando la corbata, tirando de ella, preocupándose de los botones de su camisa.

Ella parecía determinada a quitarle toda la ropa, y en lo que sus brillantes ideas se fueron, él estaba justo ahí, cien por ciento con ella. Encontró la cremallera del vestido en la parte de atrás y la desabrochó.

Luego se alejó para librarse de la camisa.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando le tocó el vendaje.

– Oh no, me olvidé completamente… ¿No te hice daño verdad?

El se echó a reír.

— Me estás matando, — le dijo, — Pero no en la manera que quieres decir. Estoy bien.

— ¿De verdad?

Esa era una de las cosas que podía decir la verdad.

– Si.

— ¿Me dirás si te duele?

El se rió de nuevo.

–Me duele pero…

— No de la forma que quieres decir. — Acabó ella por él riendo también.

Su sonrisa se volvió un poco malvada, y él observó embelesado como ella se puso de pie y se quitó los finos tirantes de sus hombros. Su vestido cayó como una hoja, amontonado a sus pies, dejándola desnuda salvo por unas braguitas de seda brillantes. Estaba más allá de lo hermoso, llegó hasta ella, necesitando tocar la suavidad de su piel, la plenitud de sus perfectos pechos, necesitando abrazarla entre sus brazos, sentirla desnuda contra su piel. Ella lo tocó también, con las manos, con la boca, despacio rozando los dedos por sus brazos, llegando a los hombros y luego el pecho desnudo, tocando suavemente su costado herido, volviéndolo casi loco con la sensación.

Y era un error. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, él sabía que estaba mal hacerle el amor sin contarle la verdad, sin reconocer que no sabía cual era la verdad. ¿Quién era él? Honestamente no lo sabía. Hermione creía que era un buen hombre. El sospechaba firmemente todo lo contrario.

Dray tenía razones para creer que había hecho cosas terribles en el pasado, y allí estaba, justo a tiempo de caer en la tentación de nuevo. Pero cuando Hermione le besaba, no lo sentía como un error. Cuando Hermione lo besaba, cuando lo tocaba, se sentía correcto de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. Y maldita sea, él quería más.

La empujó hacia la cama con él, besándola, tocándola mientras ella lo acunaba entre sus piernas. Podía sentir su calor y ella se apretó contra su excitación y la sensación fue vertiginosa y tan perfecta, que él quería llorar.

Sintió su mano buscar entre los dos, sintió como ella le bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones y luego lo estaba tocando con sus dedos. Lo sentía increíblemente, paralizante, alucinantemente bueno.

Esta mujer no estaba buscando un para siempre. Ella esperaba que este fuego que habían encendido entre los dos ardiera hasta ponerse al rojo vivo y después se apagara. Ella no tenía ideas falsas en lo que concernía a esta historia de amor, y no se vería perjudicada cuando él se fuera. No estaba enamorada de él, al menos no de verdad. Ella no creía en el verdadero amor.

Hermione tiró de sus pantalones, rodó apartándose de ella para ayudarla a empujar hacia abajo por las piernas. A la vez, él se quitó las botas y ella las braguitas. Y finalmente estaban los dos desnudos. Dray la puso encima de él, besándola, desesperado por estar dentro de ella, rodeado por su resbaladizo calor. Podía sentirlo contra él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era desviar su cadera y…

Sin embargo ella se movió cuando él lo hizo, alejándose de él

— Whow, — dijo ella riendo. – espera un segundo, ¡sexo seguro, control de natalidad! Tengo condones en el bolso. No te muevas ¿vale?

Dray se tambaleó. No hubiera podido moverse aunque quisiera. Condón, había olvidado por completo usar uno. Había estado tan dispuesto a hacer el amor con Hermione a pesar de estar sin protección.

Si ella no lo hubiera detenido…

Ella sacó el paquete envuelto de su bolso, y volvió a la cama, lloriqueando por abrirlo.

— Lo siento, — dijo con voz ronca, a la vez que él se apoyaba con los codos.

— Ha pasado algún tiempo para mí y no lo pensé.

— Espero que no te importe usar esto, — le dijo arrodillada a su lado. – Porque me temo es innegociable.

— No. — La atrajo hacia él, incapaz de dejar de tocar toda aquella suave y lisa piel. — No me molesta ser forzado a hacer algo inteligente. En serio no sé cómo he podido olvidarme.

Ella le sonrió, había diversión en sus ojos, era tan hermosa.

— Teniendo en cuenta que yo trataba de distraerte, no puedo quejarme que funcionara.

— Distraerme ¿eh?

Sus muslos eran lisos, sus pechos tan suaves en sus manos. Se agachó para introducirlo en su boca. Ella gimió, y el fuego palpitante estuvo de vuelta y el calor al rojo vivo corría por sus venas.

— Me alegro que tuvieras un condón, — murmuró.

Ella se lo entregó. — Siempre los tengo a mano, — suspiró ella. – Por si acaso llega Brad Pitt a la ciudad.

Dray alzó la cabeza y Hermione se echó a reír. – Solo estaba comprobando que me prestabas atención.

— Si quieres saber la verdad, compré una caja porque a pesar de todas mis promesas de ser buena, a pesar de todas las veces que me dijiste que no, yo tenía proyectos para ti.

Ella habló a la ligera, pero le tocó la cara con suavidad, sus ojos prácticamente flojos por el calor de su deseo.

— No te decía que no porque no te quisiera. Lo sabes, Hermione ¿verdad?

Ella lo sabía ahora y estaba contenta, tan contenta de no haber abandonado.

Lo besó saboreando su hambre por ella, sintiendo su necesidad en la forma que él la sostenía, el peso de su deseo.

Hermione metió la mano entre ellos, él se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, y le ayudó a cubrirse con el condón. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, haciéndolo rodar sobre su espalda mientras lo besaba, su erección pecaminosamente fuerte contra su estómago.

El exploro su cuerpo con sus manos y su boca como si fuera un muerto de hambre en un banquete, como si no fuera capaz de tener suficiente de ella.

Era un increíble giro la forma en que la miraba, como si ella fuera la mujer más sexy que hubiese visto nunca, la forma que la tocaba como si fuera una especie de diosa o un ángel o …

— Hermione, — jadeó él, y a ella le encantaba la forma en que su nombre sonaba en mitad de la noche con esa voz aterciopelada.

Alargó la mano para tocarla íntimamente, ligeramente primero, luego con más fuerza.

— Por favor, puedo…

Ella habría accedido a cualquier cosa, a prometerle todo lo que le pidiera.

–Sí.

Entonces la levantó, girándolos a los dos y colocándose sobre ella, con su peso entre sus piernas. Ella levantó sus caderas para salir a su encuentro y ¡Oh!, la mirada en sus ojos fue casi tan increíble como la sensación de él, empujando duro y profundo en su interior. Le sostuvo la mirada cuando empezó a moverse y la conexión entre ellos fue tan profunda, que su corazón se le subió a la garganta. ¿Cómo podría ser esto? Se suponía que era…bueno, si no era casual, entonces al menos común. No había previsto sentirse como si su alma quedara expuesta a los elementos. No había soñado con que los besos de este hombre pudieran resucitar todas sus esperanzas enterradas que vivir felices para siempre.

Era una locura. Era sexo. Era gran sexo, pero era solo sexo. Pero a medida que Hermione miraba a los ojos de ese hombre que le estaba haciendo el amor maravillosa y exquisitamente, vio una posibilidad que la hizo quedarse sin aliento. Y, por primera vez, vio su futuro extenderse ante ella, y en su viaje no estaba sola. Ella rió en voz alta. Eran una locura, esos pensamientos que la estaban invadiendo.

Pero entonces Dray también sonrió, sus ojos tenían arruguitas en los bordes por el placer y la alegría, ella supo que estaba en problemas. Un gran problema.

De algún modo él sabía cómo moverse exactamente para alargar el placer de ella, movimientos lentos que le quitaban el aliento de los pulmones, que la dejaban muriendo por más. Y cuando empezó el orgasmo la atravesó, algo rompió su muy ardiente alma. Cerró los ojos y se agarró a él sintiéndolo explotar también. Y cuando él bajó la cabeza y la besó, cerró los ojos y lo dejó reclamar su boca, igual que había reclamado completamente su corazón.


End file.
